Inalcanzable
by Anyara
Summary: "Quien no ha querido, alguna vez, olvidar los prejuicios y entregarse a la pasión de un momento. Quién no ha querido, alguna vez, dejar a la moral esperando fuera de una habitación de hotel." InuYasha&Kagome, capítulo XIV "Decisiones"
1. Lujuria

Título: Inalcanzable

Autor: Anyara

Fecha: 29 de Abril de 2010.

Capítulo I

**Lujuria**

"_Humano conecta a humano, _

_chico conoce a chica, saben qué hacer, _

_humano conecta a humano, _

_¿cómo puedo conectarme a ti? _

_Un beso, una caricia, nunca suficiente. _

_Tan suave, tan caliente, no pares, tú empiezas _

_y pruebas tu destreza como un animal"_

_Tokio Hotel – Human connect to human_

"Quien no ha querido, alguna vez, olvidar los prejuicios y entregarse a la pasión de un momento. Quién no ha querido, alguna vez, dejar a la moral esperando fuera de una habitación de hotel."

El sonido de la música, debía resultarme sensual, pero contrario a eso, era un repiqueteo inquieto y demasiadas veces oído. Llevaba ya un par de horas en esta fiesta, que como otras, parecía improvisada, aunque sabía bien que no era así, todo estaba preparado para después de cada concierto, y no se diferenciaba en nada a las demás en las que había estado.

Alcé la mirada de mi teléfono móvil, que para lo que menos me servía era para hablar. En él estaba repasando las imágenes que Sesshomaru me había enviado hacía menos de una hora, las fotografías de la mi actuación, más tarde estaría el video y ya podría revisarlo más minuciosamente. Arrugué el ceño ante algunas de ellas. La luz no me favorecía y la cadena que colgaba de mi cinturón me había estado molestando durante la hora y media que había estado sobre el escenario, pero yo me había empeñado en llevarla. Me había gustado y para ello había pagado por ella ¿no?

Observé a las personas que había en aquella gran habitación de hotel. Reconocía a algunos de los rostros, a otros no.

Sesshomaru se tomaba una copa en un rincón, mientras hablaba con una chica que me era completamente desconocida. Ella sonreía y gesticulaba compulsivamente con las manos, mientras él parecía escucharla, aunque conociéndolo pronto le aburriría.

En otro rincón, se encontraban, Kouga y Bankotsu, que no sé de qué manera se las arreglaban, para abstraerse del ruido y concentrarse en uno de sus dichosos videojuegos. A veces envidiaba la capacidad que tenían.

Volví a enfocarme en las imágenes del móvil y nuevamente me encontré con algo que no me gustaba. Aunque la fotografía no me delataba, sabía que en el momento en que me la habían tomado, mi voz había desentonado y aquello era una fisura que amenazaba con convertirse en una grieta en mi autoestima.

Apagué el teléfono y de nuevo miré hacía Sesshomaru, que aún con la copa en la mano y la chica parloteando a su lado, me echó una mirada especulativa, como si comprendiera lo que había en mi cabeza en ese momento. Intenté distraerme en otra cosa. Sentado en mi rincón podía observar a gran parte de los asistentes. Agudicé la vista cuando pude ver por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, a dos chicas que parecían completamente ajenas al resto de los invitados. Se veían muy jóvenes, una de ellas parecía exaltada y quizás muy animada, la otra sin embargo parecía… ¿nerviosa?

Apoyé las manos en los costados del sofá en el que había permanecido hundido, tomando impulso para ponerme de pie, cuando escuché la voz de Miroku a mi lado.

- No tan pronto – me habló. Lo miré algo contrariado, él extendía una copa de algo que no sabía definir, quizás por el color sería vodka, era lo más adecuado si no querías salir oliendo a alcohol.

- No, gracias – le respondí volviendo a buscar a esas dos chicas. Ya no estaban en el lugar dónde las había visto antes.

- Hicimos una apuesta – intentó persuadirme Miroku.

Me giré nuevamente hacía él y torcí el gesto, él tenía razón, me había apostado a que la dichosa cadenita de mi cinturón me fastidiaría medio espectáculo, pero no había acertado del todo. Me había incomodado el espectáculo completo.

Tomé la copa de la mano de Miroku, miré sus ojos divertidos. No era la primera vez que bebía, pero no solía hacerlo. Me llevé el liquido a los labios y me lo bebí de un solo trago, sintiendo como me quemaba la garganta lentamente hasta llegar a mi estómago.

- Listo – le dije, mientras le devolvía la copa vacía – pagado.

- No tan rápido – me aclaró él.

Pero mi mirada ya vagaba otra vez por entre los asistentes a esa fiesta. Me abrumaba la cantidad de gente que no conocía, por encima de las caras que me eran familiares. Una sensación de inseguridad se instaló en mi estomago, junto con el calor abrasador que me había dejado el vodka.

- Qué buscas – me preguntó Miroku, observando a los asistentes como lo hacía yo, mientras vertía una nueva copa en el vaso que yo le había entregado.

- A unas chicas… - le respondía algo distraído.

- ¡Vaya!... esa sí que es novedad – me dijo con alegría.

Me sentí como un incomprendido una vez más.

Miroku jamás alcanzaría a entender que no me interesaran las chicas que nos rodeaban en medio de todo este mundo del espectáculo. La mayoría de ellas, estaban alucinadas con la versión que veían de nosotros en la televisión o en las verdades a medias que contábamos a las revistas. Esas chicas sólo valían para una noche o dos, como mucho. Me sonreí ante lo agrio de mi sarcasmo silencioso.

De pronto la encontré. Desde que la había visto, logro llamar mi atención, quizás por lo desubicada que parecía en medio de toda la gente que había en la habitación. Arrugaba el seño observando a quienes encontraba a su alrededor. Apuró una copa que tenía en la mano y por un instante sentí temor por ella.

Temor, ¿yo?

- ¿Es esa? – me preguntó Miroku, con la vista puesta en la misma dirección que yo, pero no estaba seguro de si él miraba a la misma chica.

- La de cabello azabache – le aclaré.

De su boca salió un sonido especulativo que supe interpretar de inmediato. Ya eran demasiados años de conocerlo. Le gustaba la otra chica.

- La castaña es mía – habló con claridad y con un ligero punto de morbo.

Estaba claro que le gustaba algo más que el color de sus ojos.

- ¿No te parece que están fuera de lugar? – le pregunté enfocándome en lo que a mí me interesaba.

- Yo puedo ponerlas en el lugar que quieran – obviamente mi amigo estaba enfocando la situación de una manera muy diferente.

- Hombre, no me refiero a eso – le dije, dándole un empujón suave, que bamboleo en su mano a copa recién servida.

- ¿Y por qué no vas con ella? – me preguntó, extendiéndome la segunda copa.

- ¿Y que piense que me interesa? – hablé con cierto desplante.

Ambas chicas ya estaban mirándonos y hablaban por lo bajo.

- ¿Será mentira que te interesa? – me increpó.

Yo recibí la copa y me la bebí como la anterior, de un solo trago.

- Pero no de esa manera – dije, cuando el licor había bajado quemando todo lo que encontró a su paso.

- Ve con ella y aclárale de qué manera te interesa – continuó insistiendo, mientras bebía una copa en el mismo vaso que había bebido yo.

Me quedé un momento en silencio. Observando de reojo a las dos chicas que seguían mirándonos, una más que la otra.

El vodka comenzaba a relajarme. Y pensé que no sería tan malo hablar con una persona diferente y que además no parecía en nada peligrosa.

Miroku se sirvió una nueva copa y antes que se la bebiera, se la quité de la mano y me la bebí yo.

No sé si me sentí envalentonado por el alcohol que había consumido, pero avancé hacía las dos chicas, centrando mi mirada en los vivaces ojos castaños de la chica de cabello azabache.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido seco de su espalda contra la pared, contrastó con el ruido de la música fuera de la habitación. Sus manos sobre mi pecho se sentían tan calientes, y ese calor traspasaba la tela satinada de mi camisa. Mordí su labio y lo retuve un instante, tirando de él mientras mi respiración se adentraba en su boca y yo me tragaba la de ella.

- Vamos a la cama… - escuché su voz ahogada y suplicante, sus susurros cosquilleaban en mis labios.

- ¿Y para qué?... – respondí saboreando su boca.

Lo que íbamos a hacer, podíamos hacerlo en cualquier sitio.

La escuché sonreír suavemente. Y como si aquello fuera una especie de provocación, la apresé más contra la pared. Ella volvió a reír, comprendiendo el efecto que causaba sobre mi deseo. Alcé sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y los mantuve ahí firmemente unidos, era mi prisionera.

- Desafíame otra vez – la incité.

Había algo profundamente sensual en el juego que estábamos llevando a cabo.

Ella se mordió el labio como si estuviera meditando, luego dejó que en ellos se marcara una sonrisa maliciosa.

Arrastré mis caderas sobre las suyas en respuesta al reto, permitiendo que notara el volumen de mi excitación, amenazándola con ella.

Me acerqué a sus labios que se derretían como miel entre los míos, los saboree y me deleité con su suave voluptuosidad. Lamí los labios, el cuello, la oreja. Atrapé el lóbulo entre mis dientes y dejé que mi lengua jugueteara con el arete que se prendía de él. Mis caderas la oprimían más contra la pared, escuchaba los gemidos ahogados en su garganta cuando me frotaba contra ella.

La sangre me hervía en las venas, palpitando en las sienes, en el vientre, quemándome por dentro.

- Vamos a la cama – volvió a pedir inquieta.

Sentía la ansiedad crecer en mi interior, pero no quería dejar la actitud desenfadada con la que habíamos comenzado todo esto.

- Que chica más tradicional – le respondí, mientras mi mano comenzaba a buscar los botones de su blusa.

Los dedos no me respondían con la agilidad que deseaba, así que en ese momento liberé sus manos y tiré de la blusa por encima de su cabeza, hasta ver su torso cubierto sólo por la ropa intima. Una pequeña prenda de encaje negro, que contrastaba notoriamente con la pálida piel.

Noté sus manos buscando el modo de abrir mi camisa. Tiré de ella inquieto, sin importarme lo que me había costado y lo mucho que me gustaba, sentí los botones desprenderse con el tirón, quise seguir con el pantalón, pero ella atrapó mi mano.

- Espera… - su voz sonaba agitada, quizás algo tímida, pero decidida – este pantalón me gusta mucho…

Me mordí el labio y apoyé mis manos en la pared, enmarcando su rostro, dejándole el camino libre para su hazaña. No sabía si podría esperar a que desatara los cordones de la cremallera.

Entonces ella me miró a los ojos. Tenía unos expresivos ojos castaños que casi hablaban por si solos. Pude leer en ellos cosas que no deseaba analizar ahora. Había decidido entregarme al placer, simplemente. El mismo placer que me estaban entregando sus dedos calientes al rodear mi sexo con premura, con una ansiedad que compartíamos. Cerré los ojos y suspiré. La caricia era deliciosamente tortuosa.

Escuché el arrastre de su espalda por la pared y abrí los ojos para mirarla, notando la concentración de calor extenuante que me bañó el cuerpo de forma ascendente, para detenerse y arremolinarse en mi cabeza, cuando vi su boca a centímetros de mi sexo que parecía querer explotar.

Dejé caer la cabeza cuando sentí el calor agobiante de su boca húmeda abrazar mi intimidad, lenta y perniciosamente.

- Vas a acabar conmigo… - le dije con la voz entrecortada.

Escuché su risa ahogada.

La caricia de su boca, se fue haciendo cada vez más intensa, más rápida, más inquietante. Escuchaba mi propia voz, escapar de mi garganta como un lamento agónico. Sus labios sonrosados se habían enrojecido por la succión que ejecutaba y que iba concentrando la semilla en mi vientre.

- Para ya… - le dije, tomándola de un brazo para alzarla, pero ella se resistía, sosteniendo mi carne con firmeza entre su mano y su boca. La dejé hacer, solo un segundo más, quizás dos, pero no podía esperar más.

Tiré de ella con más fuerza y esta vez obedeció.

Verla limpiar la humedad de sus labios con el dorso de la mano, fue otro golpe violento para mí ya exaltada excitación.

Me arrojé contra sus labios con hambre, paladee el sabor de su boca que se mezclaba ligeramente con el de mi propia humedad, la que ella se había esforzado por arrancarme.

Fui quitándome los pantalones mientras la besaba y ella hacía lo mismo con el suyo. La alcé, con la pared como apoyo, dejando que sus piernas se sostuvieran en mis caderas, mientras mi sexo se apretaba violentamente contra la tela de su ropa intima. Mi boca, mi lengua, mis dientes, se apoderaban de su boca, su lengua y sus gemidos.

Me la llevé hasta la cama, casi la deje caer sobre el colchón. Me giré hacía mi bolso y lo vacié sobre la alfombra, buscando entre mis cosa un preservativo. Me acerqué a ella nuevamente cuando lo encontré y traté de romper el envoltorio con los dedos.

- ¡Malditas cosas!… - me quejé ansioso, al ver que era inútil lo rasgué tirando con los dientes.

Ella me esperaba, con los ojos muy abiertos, observando el modo en que iba poniendo el protector de látex en mi sexo. Incluso ese simple movimiento me estaba haciendo sufrir, apreté los dientes, sintiendo la fuerza de mi simiente burbujeando. Deseaba compulsivamente meterme en ella.

Me apoyé con ambas manos sobre el colchón, a cada lado de su melena azabache, que ahora se extendía brillante sobre la colcha blanca.

- ¿Estás lista?... – le pregunté, casi rezando porque me dijera que sí.

Ella asintió rápidamente y dejé que mi intimidad se deslizara en su interior húmedo.

Cerré los ojos ante la sensación y dejé escapar una respiración laxa y extensa, me retiré de ella levemente, y volví a entrar. Luego apreté los dientes y sin más miramientos dejé que mis caderas bailaran sobre ella al ritmo que marcaba mi deseo. La escuchaba gemir, cada vez con mayor premura, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar a su culminación, sus manos se aferraban de mis caderas como si buscaran marcar el movimiento. Yo notaba la presión en mi interior y lo poco que me faltaba para llegar.

- Gírate – le pedí entre jadeos.

Ella me miró con sus ojos castaños algo extraviados, su cerebro estaba procesando mis palabras con más lentitud de la habitual. Luego se removió sobre la cama y se quedó apoyada con las rodillas y las manos. La visión de aquel cuerpo desnudo y expuesto, me sacudió con una nueva oleada de ansiedad.

Apoyé mi mano abierta sobre su columna y la empuje hacia abajo, obligándola con medida fuerza a aplastar la mejilla contra la colcha. Sus manos se cerraron en torno a la tela que lograron atrapar, cuando me sumergí nuevamente en su intimidad, una vez y otra más, de alguna manera sentía que estábamos conectándonos, de esta forma tan primitiva entre un hombre y una mujer, no había que saber demasiado para responder al instinto, ni siquiera había que pensar, para que el cuerpo respondiera al placer. Estábamos simplemente regidos, por los besos, las caricias, que no parecían suficientes, tan suaves, tan calientes, sin detenernos, mis caderas se hundían, con la destreza de un animal.

Escuché sus gemidos agónicos, sabía que su placer estaba tocando la cúspide, me lo decía el sonido de su voz y las convulsiones de su sexo. El mío respondió a ese llamado, como si estuviéramos programados para ello. Casi podía decir que me había escuchado gruñir en el momento en que sentí que mi semilla salía briosa de mi interior, buscando con la intuición elemental la procreación que no llegaría.

Me dejé caer sobre su espalda, aplastando medianamente su cuerpo con el mío, el corazón me latía agitado y sólo ahora era consciente del sudor que cubría mi piel. Ella respiraba igualmente agitada, pero ambos conservábamos el silencio.

Se sentía tan suave la piel de su espalda bajo mi mejilla. Y el repiqueteo de la música que sonaba fuera de nuestra habitación, completamente ajena a nuestro momento de intimidad, me iba adormeciendo lentamente.

No estaba seguro de porque, pero me puse en pie, me quité el preservativo que fue a dar a un rincón del piso y recogí de entre las cosas que yacían esparcidas sobre la alfombra, un rotulador permanente. Ella reposaba aún sobre la cama, en la misma posición.

Me acerqué.

- Tranquila – dije, mientras comenzaba a escribir sobre la piel de la parte baja de su espalda, mi número de teléfono – puedes llamarme, cuando vuelva a esta ciudad – le aclaré.

Ella rió algo adormecida, seguramente por el contacto frío de la tinta en su piel.

Luego me dejé caer en la cama, junto a ella y me dormí casi de inmediato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana. Tomé la almohada, me instalé boca abajo y me la puse por encima de la cabeza intentando bloquearla. Sentía la boca seca, el cuerpo más cansado de lo habitual, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a la rutina de los conciertos, no tendría que estar tan cansado.

Necesitaba desesperadamente un café.

Comprendí que no podría seguir durmiendo, por muy cansado que estuviera, yo tenía mi cuota de sueño y en este caso ya la había cumplido, pero de todas maneras me quedé en la cama un poco más.

Poco a poco comencé a traer a mi mente recuerdos de la noche anterior.

El concierto, los nervios previos, la fiesta.

Me quité la almohada de la cabeza y levanté el torso, para mirar a mí alrededor. La habitación estaba tan iluminada, que se reflejaba en el blanco de las sabanas causándome daño en los ojos. Los entrecerré para poder mirar de todas maneras y no había señales de lo que mi mente recordaba.

Observé a un costado de la cama y mi bolso estaba en el suelo, junto al contenido que continuaba esparcido por la alfombra. Saqué un poco más la cabeza mirando hacia el rincón que se formaba entre la mesa de noche y la cama, encontrándome con la huella del delito.

Arrugué la nariz algo molesto. Y hundí la cabeza en la mullida almohada de hotel.

Mierda.

Continuará…

**Bueno, espero que esta idea que anda revoloteando por mi cabeza les vaya gustando. No esperen encontrar aventuras fantásticas, como en otras de mis historias, porque está será de lo más normalita, incluso creo que podría catalogarla de común, por que quién no ha soñado con un artista. En fin, sólo espero que no les aburra. También sé que estoy un poco "viejita" ya para estas cosas, pero me gusta mucho Bill Kaulitz de Tokio Hotel, tiene un aire perversamente sensual, aunque no sea el estereotipo de hombre recio, cuando canta con esa voz que parece que te susurra indecencias, no puedo más que imaginármelas… ajjaja… que pervert, como dice Faby… Así que como deducirán, he tomado lo que me gusta de él y lo he mezclado con nuestro Inu… a ver qué sale.**

**Como dice la canción del principio, de momento todo es pura consciencia física.**

**Besos mis niñas y muchas gracias por estar conmigo en esta locura también. Por favor comenten, para saber que opinan. Ayer hablaba con una chica y le decía que sus comentarios son además de un aliciente, una emoción muy grande para una que escribe, imagínense cuando les gusta un fic y ven actualización, así igual me siento yo con sus mensajes, llego a saltar en la silla. ^^**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Seguiré con "La Luz de mis Tinieblas", sólo tengo que encontrar el ritmo que le venga mejor a ambas historias.**


	2. Ira

Capítulo II

**Ira**

"_Tengo tu carta en mi mano helada_

_la ultima línea fue larga_

_tan larga como ardiente_

_mi mirada se mantiene_

_con cada palabra otro sentimiento muere_

_estoy aquí abandonado en la oscuridad_

_sin tus recuerdos_

_cierro mis ojos_

_me está matando"_

_Tokio Hotel – Love is Death_

Mis ojos recorrían con cierta ansiedad los rostros de las chicas que cantaban, gritaban, saltaban y lloraban con la música que tocábamos. Cabellos rubios, negros, rosjos y castaños. Ojos verdes, castaños, pieles morenas y blancas. Tantas características y algunas que se asemejaban tanto, al punto de poder confundirla, pero ninguna era aquella chica, yo lo sabía bien, la posibilidad era demasiado escasa, habíamos viajado por muchos países, pero a pesar de ello, me descubría rebuscando entre el público, incluso en las fiestas que se hacían luego de una presentación, paseaba en medio de los asistentes, sólo para estar seguro que ella no se encontraba.

No podía creer que estuviera esperando a que volviéramos a Tokio, sólo por la posibilidad de volver a verla.

Terminé con la última canción. El público estaba eufórico y yo también. Había una especie de conexión entre los fans y yo, muchas veces me quedaba tras el escenario al terminar, escuchando el sonido del público pidiendo más. Cerré los ojos mientras mi respiración comenzaba a calmarse, el clamor enfervorecido se iba apagando poco a poco, entonces en mi mente, escuché su voz.

- Kagome…- había dicho con cierta timidez, sin mirarme a los ojos – me llamo Kagome.

Yo ni siquiera me molesté en decir mi nombre, hacía mucho que había perdido la costumbre de presentarme ante los demás.

- Y qué haces aquí Kagome – le pregunté con ligereza, mientras me inclinaba buscando sus ojos, que sólo entonces me miraron un instante.

- Yo soy Ayumi – dijo su amiga de pronto, ansiosa por ser notada, no resignándose al anonimato.

La miré y le sonreí con amabilidad, pero poco interés, no parecía una mala chica, quizás demasiado corriente incluso. En cambio Kagome me había intrigado, parecí a tan emocionada como incomoda, eso marcaba la diferencia entre las chicas que me había tocado conocer hasta entonces.

Ella pareció conformarse con eso, al menos de momento.

- ¿Y saben tus padres que estás aquí? – volvía a dirigirme a Kagome, intentando sonsacarle su edad, sin caer en la típica pregunta.

Además, no quería tener los líos con menores de edad, aquella era algo muy delicado cuando estás en un mundo como en el que estaba sumergido yo.

- No necesito su permiso – objetó – soy mayor de edad – su aclaración era justo lo que buscaba.

No estaba muy seguro de porqué, pero me atraía enormemente. Pensé que quizás llevaba una temporada demasiado larga, sólo y sin la proximidad de otra persona a la que pudieras simplemente tocar y besar.

Ahora había que descartar que fuera una especie de infiltrada de alguna revista sensacionalista, que luego vendiera una historia sobre mi modo de coquetear. Siempre había sido muy cuidadoso con eso, bueno, no siempre.

- ¿Y cómo es que estás aquí? – continué con las preguntas, ya me las sabía todas, como si tuviera que disertarlas para un examen.

- Yo la traje – saltó su amiga, que parecía seguir sin renunciar a destacar de alguna manera.

- ¿Cuál era tu nombre?... ¿Aki?... – pregunté buscando ponerla en su lugar.

- Ayumi – aclaró sin siquiera molestarse conmigo.

Era una fans absoluta, no cabía duda, aunque a veces cuestionaba si este tipo de chicas no eran más fans del éxito que del trabajo que efectuábamos como banda, en realidad.

- Oh sí, Ayumi – le volví a sonreír - ¿quieres un autógrafo? – le pregunté de inmediato, sin darle tiempo a hablar.

- ¡Oh sí!, por favor – respondió de inmediato, comenzando a registras los pequeños bolsillos de su pantalón, sin encontrar nada de utilidad.

Yo, en tanto, observaba de reojo las reacciones de Kagome, que aunque no era indiferente al entusiasmo de su amiga, no mostraba la misma euforia.

- Hazlo aquí… - anunció finalmente Ayumi, cuando no encontró nada en lo que poner mi firma, tiró de su blusa mostrándome el pecho para que escribiera ahí.

Le volví a sonreír con amabilidad.

- Es una oferta tentadora – le respondí intentando que no pareciera un rechazo – pero querrás que sea algo más permanente ¿no?

- Claro – dijo, algo desilusionada.

Puse mi mano sobre su hombro y me incliné levemente hacia ella intentando con mi gesto físico, darle algo de la atención que ella estaba reclamando.

- Mira - le indiqué a Kagura, la relaciona pública y principal culpable de estas fiestas - ¿ves a esa mujer?

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó la chica al girarse, algo extraviada, por un momento pensé que tendría que hacerle todo.

- La que tiene cara de sargento – le aclaré.

Kagura era la encargada de coordinar los eventos a los que asistíamos la banda y yo, en cada ciudad en la que estábamos. Nos reservaba sitios de diversión, se encargaba de tener la nevera con la comida que nos gustaba a cada uno y cosas así. Parecía siempre muy agradable, pero cuando se sentía fuera de las cámaras, parecía tener veinte años más.

- Sí, sí, sí… - respondió más animada.

- Dile que te envió yo, que te dé una de nuestras camisetas promocionales para firmar – le indiqué.

No debería sorprenderme, pero la chica me miró casi con adoración y cada vez que una de nuestras fans hacía eso, me preguntaba qué era lo que veía en realidad.

Cuando Ayumi se alejó, puse mi atención en Kagome otra vez.

- ¿Quieres beber algo? – le pregunté condescendiente.

- Mejor será que no – me dijo sin más, picando mi curiosidad.

- Y eso porqué – continué preguntando.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa. Yo tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, solía ponerme muy nervioso al hablar con la gente. Mi comodidad estaba entre mis conocidos, así que jugueteaba con una moneda suelta que había en uno de los bolsillos.

- Digamos que se me sube a la cabeza – habló con medida sinceridad. Miraba a todo mundo alrededor, menos a mí.

- Igual te estoy incomodando – le dije, buscando que me dijera que no.

Entonces me miró y a pesar del nerviosismo que parecía palpable en ella, negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. Me sentí aliviado. Sus ojos castaños eran tan expresivos, que me sorprendieron.

- Aquí está – habló Ayumi a mi lado. Traía entre las manos una camiseta negra, con nuestra imagen y un rotulador especial para poder escribir sobre la tela.

- Bien – se la recibí y avancé hasta la barra del mini bar, para apoyarme. Me siguieron ambas chicas, puse mi garabato y se la entregué a ella, que la abrió, contemplando la zona en la que estaba mi nombre.

- Qué genial… - dijo, admirando la escritura.

- Por qué no vas con Kouga y Bankotsu – le sugerí, esperando que no fuera demasiado evidente mi deseo de estar a solas con Kagome – estarán encargados de firmar también, luego, Miroku está por allá – le indiqué un lugar del salón.

- ¡Claro! – respondió con efusividad, como si no hubiese pensado en esa idea.

Me quedé por un instante extrañado de su actitud tan poco meditada.

Cuando nuevamente nos quedamos solos Kagome y yo, el silencio se hizo tan pesado, que por un momento pensé que debía dejar cualquier intento por socializar con ella. Después de todo era una chica más a la que probablemente no volvería a ver. Tragué con cierta dificultad, ese era el problema principal que tenía con la idea de relacionarme con chicas. Me costaba demasiado asumir que serían personas a las que raramente volvería a ver y con las que era muy probable que tuviera poco o nada en común.

- Te aceptaré una copa – me dijo ella, mordiéndose una uña – a lo sumo, me reiré un poco más – agregó.

Aquel comentarios me pareció sincero, estaba nerviosa, quizás tanto como yo, sólo que mi practica en disimular era mayor, sin embargo no intentaba parecer más de lo que era en realidad, una chica en la fiesta del grupo de música que le gustaba.

- Qué tan fuerte – le pregunté.

- Regular.

Me estiré por encima de la barra, mi pierna rozó ligeramente la suya y una fuerte corriente eléctrica me cruzó. Intenté ignorarla, pero la sensación se quedó palpitando en mi interior. En otro momento, probablemente habría escapado de aquello, dejando a la chica en la fiesta y olvidándome de ella sumergido en la música o en algún navegador de internet, pero hoy me sentía diferente, hoy no quería llenarme de prejuicios, hoy quería sentirme diferente.

Alcancé una copa y una botella de vodka. Pensé que no encontraría otra cosa en esta fiesta. Era un licor efectivo y que no dejaba rastros notorios, más que lo poco o muy mareado que podías quedar. Se lo preparé con hielo, al menos eso aligeraría el alcohol.

- Toma – le extendí la copa.

Y me descubrí teniendo pensamientos lascivos, por la forma en que acariciaba el vaso con los dedos y como sus labios se prendaban del borde de cristal. Bajé la mirada extenuado, definitivamente la falta de sexo me estaba afectando, ¿hacía cuánto de la última vez?, ¿ocho meses?, ¿un año? Ni siquiera lo recordaba. Apuré la copa en mi mano.

- Esto de regular no tiene nada – me acusó ella, después de beber parte del contenido de su vaso.

- Es lo que hay en estas fiestas – le dije sin más. A la distancia pude ver a su amiga Ayumi, hablando alegremente con Miroku. Me sonreí ligeramente, ese sí que no conocía la palabra "abstinencia".

Kagome también parecía mirarla fijamente.

- ¿Qué canción es la que más te gusta? – le pregunté, intentando atraer su atención.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera preguntándole algo muy personal. Esa reacción llamó poderosamente mi atención, hasta ahora no se comportaba como la típica fans, pero tampoco mostraba desinterés.

- Es tan difícil escoger – me respondió, como si estuviera haciendo un repaso mental de los temas – todos hablan de ti.

Primero pensé que se equivocaba. Las letras no decían necesariamente cosas sobre mí, aunque luego lo pensé mejor y quizás tenía razón, no hablaban de vivencias, pero sí de anhelos.

La vi humedecerse los labios con nerviosismo, no había en aquel movimiento una seducción analizada y sin embargo me pareció lo más sensual que había visto.

Miré a mi alrededor. Miroku se había sumergido en un rincón con Ayumi, por lo que supuse estaría coqueteando más abiertamente con ella. Kouga y Bankotsu, seguían en su mundo independiente. Sesshomaru no se encontraba junto a la mujer de antes, que ahora gesticulaba compulsivamente rente a otro invitado y Kagura había abandonado también su puesto de vigilancia. Así que por un momento me sentí decidido. Apuré el contenido de mi copa y aún con el calor en mi garganta, hablé.

- Kagome… - hice una brevísima pausa, para darle fortaleza a la voz, que parecía inestable – si yo te invito a mi habitación… ¿vendrías?

Había una propuesta implícita en la pregunta que había hecho y ella me miró con esos vivaces ojos castaños, comprendiéndola.

No habló, simplemente asintió.

Le tomé la mano y me fui con ella hasta mi habitación. Echando el seguro y olvidándome de todo lo que existía fuera de esas cuatro paredes de hotel.

De eso, hacía ya dos meses.

Dos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación, me distrajeron. No alcancé a decir nada y ya tenía a Miroku dentro.

- ¿Qué tal?, ¿has descansado? – me preguntó.

Cuando lo vi, recordé el problema de sonido que habíamos tenido durante el concierto de la noche anterior.

- Te pedí expresamente que tocaras una octava más bajo – le dije, poniéndome en pie del sofá en el que me encontraba.

Avancé hacia la ventana, de vidrios polarizados, desde la que podía observar el exterior, sin ser visto.

- Vamos hombre – respondió con soltura, una actitud típica de Miroku, con la que me costaba convivir – nadie lo notó.

Me di la vuelta indignado.

- Yo lo noté – alcé ligeramente la voz – es mi trabajo y quiero hacerlo bien – le reclamé, sintiendo que la furia que estaba conteniendo en mi interior, encontraba un ligero espacio por el que escapar.

- No es para tanto – continuó excusándose pobremente, mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

Me hasta la mesa que había en medio de la habitación y tomé de ahí una caja de cigarrillos, saqué uno y lo encendí. Le di la espalda.

- Me molesta mucho tu falta de profesionalidad – continué sin que mi exaltación se calmara.

- Antes que sigas diciendo cosas de las que debas arrepentirte - me dijo – cálmate.

Me giré nuevamente hacia él.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! – lo increpé.

- ¡Vamos InuYasha!- alzó también la voz con decisión – llevas unas semanas con un humor de perros – continuó, caminando hasta la caja de cigarros y sacando uno, luego extendió la mano para pedirme el encendedor, que sin darme cuenta retenía en un puño.

Se lo entregué.

- No sé a lo que te refieres – le dije, evitando el tema. Yo mismo sabía que mi humor no había sido el mejor últimamente.

- ¿Tan malo fue el revolcón con esa chica? – me espetó.

Apreté los labios sintiendo la ira crecer nuevamente, no estaba seguro de si era por el modo en que Miroku se expresaba o por la razón que podía tener, el motivo claramente estaba en Kagome.

- Dejémoslo mejor – le advertí, él no era precisamente el mejor consejero para estas situaciones.

Miroku se acostaba con chicas, como quien usa un pañuelo de papel y lo tira olvidándose que ha existido.

- Si no hablas de ello, seguiremos sufriendo tu mal humos – me señaló

-¿Alguien más se ha quejado? – pregunté, succionando el humo del cigarrillo, dejando que el sabor agrio del tabaco jugueteara con mi lengua.

- Ya sabes que Kouga y Bankotsu, jamás se quejan… - dijo, mirando sus zapatos – pero eso no significa que no lo noten.

- Y te han enviado a ti como portavoz – alegué.

Miroku me miró y se quedó en silencio un instante, luego habló.

- A eso justamente me refiero – me dijo – es extraño verte tan alterado.

Volví a absorber el humo, tomándome ese omento para meditar.

- Le pediste algún teléfono a la amiga – le pregunté finalmente, rascándome la nariz con la mano con la que sostenía el cigarrillo.

Sabía que él no había terminado acostándose con la amiga, pero que sí había estado bastante tiempo con ella.

- No, la amiga no me resultó interesante la verdad – me confesó.

Apreté la mandíbula.

Recordaba haber puesto mi número en su espalda, sabía que había abusado del vodka aquella noche, pero estaba completamente lúcido. Las copas sólo habían servido para desinhibirme, nada más. Pero ella, Kagome, no había llamado ni una sola vez, además ese móvil no lo tenía mucha gente.

También era consciente que ella no se lo había dado a nadie, porque no había recibido ni una llamada extraña.

- De lo malo – volvió a hablar Miroku – mañana estaremos nuevamente en Tokio y quizás la vuelvas a ver – me dijo.

Algo me apretó en el pecho, sabía que la ansiedad me estaba machacando.

- Da igual…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto estuvimos dentro del aeropuerto de Narita, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. El sonido era bastante tenue, por lo que no fue notado por los demás que iban conmigo. Cuando miré la pantalla el número figuraba como "desconocido" y aunque habitualmente no habría respondido, esta vez no fue así. Me separé ligeramente, acercándome a una de las paredes laterales para poder escuchar mejor.

- ¿Si? – respondí, intentando no pensar en el nudo que se me estaba haciendo en el estómago.

Vaya tontería.

- ¿InuYasha? – escuché una voz femenina, parecía nerviosa.

Me sentí ligeramente defraudado, por no estar seguro de que fuera Kagome, no había retenido el timbre de su voz, eso, además de no haberla escuchado antes con la distorsión que producía un teléfono.

- Sí, soy yo – respondí esperando.

Escuché una especie de resoplido de alivio al otro lado, lo que de alguna manera se ajustaba a la imagen que guardaba de ella en mi cabeza.

- Soy Kagome – me confirmó. Y el que tuvo que contener un suspiro de alivio fui yo. No me había dado cuenta de lo tenso que tenía los hombros, hasta que los relajé.

- Ah, ya… - hablé intentando no parecer demasiado interesado. La chica me había gustado, pero no podía darme el lujo de bajar la guardia. Eso estaba fuera de discusión.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, durante el cual me pareció que ella estaba evaluando mi respuesta. Pero finalmente se decidió a volver a hablar.

- Crees que podamos… - su voz parecía inquieta, su respiración sonaba algo agitada. Aquello me trajo de inmediato recuerdos demasiado violentos, que me ocasionaron un golpe de calor, muy intensa para el sitio en el que me encontraba - … bueno… quisiera hablar contigo.

Ella quería estar conmigo, y yo estaba seguro de querer verla, pero debía encontrar un momento más neutral, a pesar de que su sólo recuerdo encendía mi pasión, no estaba seguro de querer sólo eso con ella.

- ¿Sabes el hotel en el que estoy? – le pregunté.

- Sí – me aclaró escuetamente.

En ese momento sentí que alguien me tiraba de una manga, luego alguien me tocaba la espalda y de pronto sin saber cómo, me encontraba acorralado contra la pared, por un grupo de chicas, que se me abalanzaban, unas empujadas por las otras.

- Ahí, antes del concierto – alcancé a decir, antes que el teléfono saltara de mi mano, cuando una de las chicas tiró de mí con más fuerza.

Continuará…

Hola chicas… aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo, para que nos vayamos ambientando y sepamos un poco por dónde van los personajes. He puesto un poco la versión de InuYasha, sus apreciaciones de Kagome y cómo enfocó él ese momento con ella. Ahora nos falta Kagome… a ver…

Una advertencia, el tabaco es dañino para la salud, y no me gusta, pero aquí puse a un InuYasha fumador, porque me parece acordé con el papel que le toca en este fic, además de tener mis futuros diálogos sobre el tema. A la pobre Ayumi le tocó hacer el papel de tonta, pero ni modo, alguna tenía que hacerlo y como en el animé no tenía tanta relevancia, pues se lo adjudiqué… jeje je…

Todavía no nos aparece la colcha de leopardo… ainsss… pero en alguna parte la meteré, palabra… jeje jeje

Besitos mis niñas y me voy corriendo, porque tengo puesta la olla a presión.. jaja jaja…

Su review es mi sueldo!!!!

Siempre en amor.

Anyara


	3. Avaricia

Capítulo III

**Avaricia**

_«Un pecado… al igual que todos los pecados mortales, en lo que el hombre condena las cosas eternas por las cosas temporales»_

Ayumi se acercó a mí, hablando como una loca, de forma apremiante, así que no lograba entenderle ni la mitad de lo que me decía. Aunque si lo pensaba, llevaba casi dos semanas en la misma histeria.

- Por favor… mo-du-la… - le pedí con algo de impaciencia. Yo me sentía tanto o más nerviosa que ella, sobre todo, porque me costaba mucho exteriorizar mis estados de ánimo, y no quería que la histeria que yo misma sentía, se apoderara de mí.

Después de todo, yo era una chica muy racional. Las circunstancias me obligaban a ser así.

- Sí, si… está bien… - aceptó Ayumi, respirando profundamente - … te decía… que mi padre ha conseguido que… nos- pa-fiesta…

Volvió a hacer lo mismo, por más que intenté concentrarme en lo que decía, no logré comprenderla.

- ¿Qué tu padre qué?... – insistí en preguntarle, sin saber hasta dónde iba a llegar mi paciencia.

Respiró profundamente, dos veces más.

- Que mi padre… nos ha conseguido… - comenzó a hablar con más pausa, como si intentara evitar arremolinar las palabras – un pase… ¡a la fiesta privada de los "Shikkon no Tama"! – la última frase la terminó como una metralleta, saltando y esperando a que lo hiciera yo también.

Pero me quedé mirándola y sintiendo que se me contraía el estómago.

- ¿Y qué pintamos nosotras en una fiesta privada? – le pregunté con intranquilidad.

- ¿Cómo que qué pintamos?... – Ayumi entornó los ojos, como si yo estuviera hablando alguna locura.

Sonó el timbre dentro del edificio de la universidad.

Me mordí el labio. Ayumi lo veía todo tan simple, nunca nada significaba un problema para ella, al fin y al cabo estaba estudiando una carrera, por hacer algo, como ella misma me había dicho cuando nos conocimos a principio del curso, pero en cambio, yo tenía la obligación de quemarme las pestañas estudiando, para poder mantener la beca que me permitiría sacar una carrera.

- ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de ver a InuYasha de cerca?... – me preguntó girándose, caminando de espaldas un momento, mientras avanzábamos hacía el salón de clases - … a Miroku… a Bankotsu… Dios… a Kouga…

Me reí ligeramente, Ayumi estaba enamorada de todos.

- Claro que existe esa posibilidad – la apoyé.

Pero existía también la fuerte posibilidad que nos ignoraran por completo, al fin y al cabo, quienes éramos nosotras, un par más de fans y encima en una fiesta en la que seguro ni siquiera encajaríamos. Pensé en mis mejores jeans, para poder ir esa noche.

- Iremos al concierto y luego a la fiesta – me animó mi amiga.

Porque eso debía reconocérselo, podía ser muy despreocupada, pero era mi amiga y siempre estaba ahí para mí. Cuando supo que los Shikkon no Tama estarían en Tokio, llegó con dos boletos para ir a verlos, y no en cualquier posición, en primera fila. Probablemente ella sabía que yo no podía pagarme una entrada, ni siquiera de las más alejadas, pero jamás decía nada, simplemente llegaba con sus ideas y me hacía parte de ellas.

- Pero Ayumi… - le dije deteniéndome antes de entrar a clases, ella me miró con los ojos expectante – si algo en esa fiesta no nos gusta, nos salimos.

Le hablé con esa voz de adulta que ella solía achacarme.

Ayumi sonrió y asintió.

- Nos lo vamos a pasar estupendamente – aseguró, mientras empujaba la puerta del salón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ruido de las chicas alrededor y atrás de nosotras era impresionante, a pesar que las ubicaciones estaban más o menos separadas, no podía evitar los empujones. Teníamos asientos, pero ninguna estaba sentada. El escenario estaba preparado y las luces aún no se encendían, sólo algunos focos repasaban al público, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Me sentí contagiada por la euforia que escuchaba, todo era magnifico, perfecto.

- ¡Al fin estamos aquí! – me gritaba Ayumi, casi en el oído, pero parecía como si estuviera hablándome, el ruido de las demás se entremezclaba.

- ¡Es genial! – acepté yo finalmente, sintiéndome capaz de expresar cualquier cosa en ese momento, protegida por las manifestaciones de los demás, cualquier cosa que yo hiciera, parecería poco.

De pronto las luces de los focos se apagaron. El grito de todos los que asistíamos fue al unísono. Una voz en "off" anunció el concierto. Luces rojas se encendieron en lugares estratégicos del escenario, desde el suelo hacia arriba, tras el telón. Los acordes de la guitarra comenzaron a sonar, los siguieron el bajo y unos segundos más tarde se unió al grupo, la batería, mientras el escenario continuaba iluminado sólo por los rojos focos, mis ojos comenzaban a adivinar las figuras que se movían sobre él. En un momento el telón se levantó, y los gritos sonaron como una explosión. La estridencia del público fue aún mayor y el corazón casi se me disparó, cuando InuYasha pasó delante de mí, saliendo de una de las escaleras laterales, se puso de pie y observó al público de un lado a otro. El micrófono en su mano, marcando el ritmo con el movimiento sinuoso de su cuerpo.

Entonces su voz sonó, nítida, limpia, llena de energía y yo casi no podía respirar, lo tenía en frente, observando al público con sus inteligentes ojos dorados. El cabello oscuro, con suaves vetas plateadas, caía por su espalda y por el costado de su cuerpo cuando se inclinó un poco.

Era una visión.

El escenario se encendió del todo, cuando sonó la parte álgida de la canción y todas coreábamos con toda nuestra energía. Yo al menos estaba segura que mañana no podría ni hablar.

A medida que las canciones se iban sucediendo una tras de otra, yo lo único que podía pensar con claridad, es que estaba frente a un sueño. InuYasha había sido mi mayor adoración, desde que descubrí su música hacía unos cuatro años, aunque sabía que él había empezado antes con la banda.

Todo en él parecía perfecto, el pantalón que vestía, tenía cordones en lugar de cremallera o botones, aquel detalle me pareció extremadamente voluptuoso, como tantas otras cosas de él, incluso la cadena que llevaba en el cinturón y que golpeaba al ritmo de su baile una de sus piernas. Aquel movimiento me resultaba tan erótico, que por un momento me imaginé el ritmo de aquella música en una tarea muy diferente al baile.

Noté como el rubor se subió a mis mejillas, al menos tenía la tranquilidad que en medio de los gritos y de la atención centrada en el escenario, nadie leería en mi rostro el tenor de mis pensamientos.

Su voz era provocativa, los susurros mezclados con el rock de los instrumentos, causaban una mezcla difícil de definir, te entregabas por completo al éxtasis de aquel momento.

Estaba ahí, por y para él.

La segunda canción, y yo cantaba a voz viva. La tercera y sus movimientos, cuál de todos más excitante que el anterior. Y esa ceja, que cuando se alzaba, parecía retarnos a encontrarle algún defecto.

Destilaba tanta energía, que hasta el sudor de su frente era sensual.

La cuarta, la quinta canción. Se quedó de pie en silencio observándonos, mientras nosotras gritábamos exaltadas. Se mordió el labio sonriendo y yo sentía que no podía estar más enamorada de él.

¿Podía suceder algo así?

No estaba segura que fuera cuerdo, pero sí estaba segura de experimentarlo.

Nos saludó y todas y cada una de nosotras se derretía de amor por él. Su voz volvió a susurrar mientras nos soltaba algunas frases, diciendo lo mucho que nos agradecía la compañía.

Simplemente disfrutaba con lo que estaba haciendo y yo lo admiraba por sobre todo lo demás que experimentaba.

Otra canción más, y otra. Hasta que se detuvo en medio de una y señaló a una de las chicas del público. Era una muchacha que exultaba alegría por todos lados. Rubia, de cabello sedoso, y tan delgada que podía ser una modelo. La abrazó y continúo cantando junto a ella, que le tomaba la mano y se la apretaba.

Debo reconocer que tuve sentimientos encontrados, cuando la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla. Sentía alegría por ella, porque era como yo, una fans que estaba cumpliendo un sueño, pero era muy diferente a mí, con este cabello oscuro que se me enredaba tanto en las puntas.

Definitivamente no era el tipo de chica que le podría gustar.

Poco a poco se iba acercando el final, y un nudo se formaba en mi estómago, cada vez que pensaba "esta es la última".

Hubo un instante, en el que me miró. Su dedo me señaló directamente y creo que dejé incluso de respirar. Me imagino que muchas veces cuando canta, se limita a alguna persona del público simplemente para fijar la mirada en alguien, pero sus ojos dorados me observaron con tanta intensidad, que por un momento tuve la sensación que me conocía de alguna parte, quizás, de las muchas veces que había soñado con él, aunque sabía que mi pensamiento era una tontería, en ese instante me estaba regocijando en la idea.

Mientras cantaba, la que sería, la última canción lo observaba, mi voz ya no lograba abrirse paso en medio de los gritos de las demás, pero la letra de aquella canción simplemente me enterneció.

"…_tu vida no tiene sentido, tu sombra pesa toneladas y todo lo que necesitas ahora, no lo tienes…"_

Pensé en él, en su vida. La que seguramente ni me imaginaba, pero supe que nada de él podía ser malo.

"… _sólo estoy aquí para decirte, que no estás sola, yo estoy aquí a tu lado. Estaré ahí, cuando quieras, mira a tu alrededor y me verás…"_

Se despidieron uno a uno, haciendo de aquello una despedida entre amigos.

Tenía ganas de llorar.

El escenario se apagó, el sonido eufórico de los asistentes se fue extinguiendo lentamente. Y yo sólo miraba el sitio por el que InuYasha había desaparecido, tal como había aparecido al principio del concierto, como una visión.

- Vamos Kagome – tiró de mi Ayumi.

Sólo en ese momento sentí como si volviera de una especie de limbo en el que había estado la última hora y media.

- Sí… - le respondí algo extraviada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para subir a la planta en la que se encontraba la Suite King, del hotel Hyatt de Tokio, tuvimos que mostrar los pases en cuanto entramos. Primero en recepción, luego al ascensorista que nos llevaría hasta el piso en el que se encontraba la suite y finalmente a los dos hombres que había apostados, como guardias reales, en la puerta de la habitación.

Mientras ellos revisaban nuestros pases y después de tener que pasar tantas barreras de seguridad, a mí ya se me había pasado el estado de exaltación.

- Ayumi… - le dije tirando de ella a un lado - ¿de verdad crees que nos valdrá la pena? – le pregunté sintiéndome nerviosa y desencajada.

- Shhh… - me respondió ella.-

Pasen – dijo uno de los hombres abriendo una de las dos puertas.

Me sorprendí cuando el sonido que había en el interior de la habitación, y que no era perceptible desde fuera, nos dio de lleno, claro y lleno de energía.

Entramos, y me sorprendí mirando todo y a todos a intervalos entre las cosas, las personas y el suelo, escondiendo la mirada, como si temiera que alguien me descubriera en aquel sitio, que no era el mío.

Estaba segura que todos notarían que yo no pertenecía a un lugar como este.

- Ay Kagome – me habló casi a gritos, Ayumi. Apretando con fuerza mi brazo – es Bankotsu.

Mire en la dirección que ella me indicaba y lo vi a él y a Kouga pendientes de un video juego. Me enternecieron tanto, hasta me dieron ganas de ir a mirar la partida sólo para olvidarme de la fiesta y sentirme un poco más normal, al fin y al cabo, mi hermano solía jugar siempre.

Entonces lo vi a él.

Echado en un sofá, con un teléfono en la mano. Quizás estaría recibiendo mensajes de su familia, o de alguna amiga. Me mordí el labio con frustración ante esa idea. ¿Y si estaba citándose con la chica rubia que subió al escenario?, por algo la habría escogido ¿no?

El corazón ya me latía con fuerza, de sólo verlo ahí, tan cerca. ¿Cuántos metros serían?, ¿seis, siete? Pero el golpe que me dio el corazón contra el pecho, cuando InuYasha me miró, fue algo que casi me colapsó. Sus ojos dorados se fijaron en mí y su ceño se frunció en un gesto de extrañeza.

Ahora sí nos iban a sacar de ahí como si fuéramos una plaga.

Miroku le habló y entonces aproveché de tirar de Ayumi y confundirnos con el resto de las personas que estaban en la fiesta. Con algo de suerte, podríamos salir de aquella fiesta sin que nos echaran.

- Ayumi, tenemos que irnos – le dije con premura, cuando me sentí ligeramente a salvo.

- ¿Irnos? – me preguntó - ¿por qué?

Definitivamente, de entre las dos, el complejo de inferioridad era solo mío.

Tomé una copa que me extendió un camarero y me la bebí de un sorbo. Quizás el alcohol me ayudara a relajarme, aunque fuera un poco, pero casi me ahogo por lo fuerte del licor.

Comencé a sentir el calor bajando hacía mi estomago y una leve sensación de sopor pareció metérseme por la medula de los huesos.

Entonces volvía a encontrarme con los ojos de InuYasha.

- Ayumi – le hablé intentando no parecer tan nerviosa – creo que nos van a echar.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó ella, mirando por encima de mi hombro a los asistentes, despreocupadamente.

- Qué creo que InuYasha viene para sacarnos de su fiesta… – dije tragándome la voz en la medida que veía que él avanzaba hacia nosotras.

Ayumi me estaba clavando las uñas en el antebrazo, así que confirmé que ella también lo estaba viendo abrirse paso en medio de las personas.

Se veía tan hermoso, tan magníficamente sensual, moviéndose con aquella gracia que tenía en el escenario y que yo estaba segura que manejaba para todas las actividades de su vida. Él era simplemente elegante y podía serlo enfundado en Dior o con unos jeans comprados en un mercado.

- Hola… - habló cuando llegó junto a nosotras – no te había visto por acá – yo sólo lo miraba, estaba a cuánto, ¿treinta, cuarenta centímetros de mí? - ¿cómo te llamas?

Su voz resonó en mi cabeza y tuve que obligarme a centrarme, para poder responderle y no parecer una tonta. Él, obviamente, no necesitaba presentación.

- Kagome…- dije con timidez, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos – me llamo Kagome.

- Y qué haces aquí Kagome – me preguntó con tranquilidad, con la soltura de quien está acostumbrado a tratar con extraños, se inclinó buscando mi mirada.

El corazón se me iba a salir por la garganta.

- Yo soy Ayumi – dijo mi amiga de pronto, sólo entonces recordé que estaba ahí.

InuYasha la miro y le sonrió con tanta amabilidad, que me sentí enternecida. Era tan hermoso

- ¿Y saben tus padres que estás aquí? – volvió a dirigirse a mí.

Creo que me sentí algo ofendida, seguramente me miraba como una niña.

- No necesito su permiso, soy mayor de edad – le aclaré, para que no pensara que era una pobre chiquilla hueca, metida en la fiesta de i ídolo.

Aunque hubiera un poco de eso.

- ¿Y cómo es que estás aquí? – me preguntó y me sentí de pronto como si estuviera descubierta en alguna falta.

Ahora si nos echaban.

- Yo la traje – habló Ayumi con prisa.

Él la miró y volvió a tener esa actitud condescendiente con ella.

- ¿Cuál era tu nombre?... ¿Aki?... – preguntó y sentí cierta vergüenza, me pareció tan obvio que no le había prestado ninguna atención.

Pero enseguida sentí las mariposas en mi estómago. A mí sí me estaba prestando atención.

- Ayumi – le dijo ella alegremente.

- Oh sí, Ayumi – le volvió a sonreír - ¿quieres un autógrafo?

- ¡Oh sí!, por favor – respondió mi amiga, con un entusiasmo tan notorio.

Me sentía contenta por ella. Y yo también quería un autógrafo, pero no se lo pediría. Era mejor si él me lo ofrecía.

De pronto sentí que me caía un balde de agua fría, cuando vi la soltura con la que Ayumi se abría el escote ofreciéndole su pecho como papel.

- Hazlo aquí…

InuYasha le volvió a sonreír con amabilidad. Me sorprendió la paciencia que parecía tener con ella.

- Es una oferta tentadora, pero querrás que sea algo más permanente ¿no?- le dijo.

Me quedé pasmada, si hasta para rechazar algo tan inapropiado como eso, era amable.

- Claro – dijo ella, algo desilusionada.

Se inclinó hacia Ayumi y le habló indicándole a una persona, una mujer que se veía bastante agria. Pero mi amiga parecía exultante, comprendí que conseguiría su autógrafo.

Pero también comprendí que InuYasha se las había arreglado para que estuviéramos sin ella.

Cuando Ayumi se alejó, me miró nuevamente.

- ¿Quieres beber algo? – me preguntó tranquilo.

- Mejor será que no – le dije. El alcohol no solía ser muy buen consejero para mí. Me desinhibía con demasiada facilidad.

La última vez que había bebido en exceso, había terminado con un novio, con el que me costó tres meses terminar.

- Y eso porqué – me preguntó.

- Digamos que se me sube a la cabeza – sonreí mientras se lo decía.

Era extraño, me sentía cómoda en su compañía. No podía negar que estaba nerviosa, pero los centímetros que ahora me separaban de él, parecían más reales, más fáciles de estrechar.

- Igual te estoy incomodando – me dijo.

Y lo miré, a pesar de los nervios y negué con la cabeza. ¿Cómo me iba a molestar?, si era mi sueño hecho realidad.

- Aquí está – habló Ayumi llegando junto a él. Traía entre las manos una camiseta negra.

- Bien – le dijo, prestándole toda su atención.

Avanzó hasta la barra del mini bar, para apoyarse.

- Qué genial… - dijo mi amiga, admirando la escritura.

- Por qué no vas con Kouga y Bankotsu – le sugirió– estarán encargados de firmar también, luego, Miroku está por allá.

- ¡Claro! – respondió efusividad Ayumi y se fue, olvidándose completamente de mi.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ahora las mariposas comenzaban a aumentar de tamaño en mi estómago. El presentimiento de que él buscaba estar sólo conmigo, se hizo tan palpable.

- Te aceptaré una copa – le dije, mordiéndome una uña, qué podía pasar – a lo sumo, me reiré un poco más.

- Qué tan fuerte – me preguntó

- Regular.

Se estiró como un felino por encima de la barra y yo me sentí ligeramente acalorada, lo que se acentúo terriblemente cuando su pierna rozo la mía.

Lo vi verter el contenido de una botella en una copa. Mientras mi corazón latía frenético y la boca se me secaba.

- Toma – me extendió el vaso.

Se quedó mirando, mientras yo me bebía el contenido que estaba tan fuerte como la copa que me había tomado antes.

- Esto de regular no tiene nada – le dije, sin beber todo el contenido.

Definitivamente me estaba sintiendo algo más relajada.

- Es lo que hay en estas fiestas – me dijo, mirando entre las personas a Ayumi que se divertía como una niña.

- ¿Qué canción es la que más te gusta? – me preguntó de pronto.

Lo miré atentamente, ¿cómo responder algo como eso. Todo lo que venía de él me encantaba.

- Es tan difícil escoger, todas hablan de ti – le respondí con toda la sinceridad que pude, esperando que no se filtrara a través de mis palabras, la adoración que sentía por él.

Miró a su alrededor. Por un momento me quedé inquieta, pensando que mi respuesta, quizás, no le había gustado. Se bebió de un trago, el contenido de su copa y su garganta osciló cuando el líquido pasó por ella. Era tan hermoso y sensual, de un modo inconsciente, o demasiado estudiado, ya que todo lo que hacía me resultaba apasionado. El modo en que sus labios se entreabrían cuando no estaba hablando, su voz arrastrada al final de cada frase, como si pidiera que saciaran en él una necesidad. Mi mente ya estaba trabajando de forma delirante.

Me miró y me habló.

- Kagome… - hizo una pausa. Y supe que, sin saber cómo, que me pediría algo a lo que no iba a negarme – si yo te invito a mi habitación… ¿vendrías?

Había una propuesta implícita en aquella invitación. Sabía por qué me estaba invitando. Y en el segundo que duró mi meditación sobre la respuesta, mi cabeza se llenó de todos los sueños, conscientes e inconscientes que había tenido con él durante estos cuatro años.

Asentí, sin mediar palabra.

Me tomó de la mano y me sacó de aquel salón, en el que se quedaron un montón de personas, completamente ajenas a lo que él y yo haríamos luego.

Hacer el amor con InuYasha, había sido la experiencia más inusitada que jamás había tenido o soñado.

Sus manos en mi cuerpo, sus labios en mi boca, el roce de su piel contra la mía. Todo aquello me había sumergido en un sopor, que yo había recibido con los brazos abiertos, dando rienda suelta a mi propio deseo. Si iba a conservar esto en mi memoria como un recuerdo de incalculable valor, no dejaría que me reprimiera, ni la vergüenza, ni los tabúes.

Esa noche, yo era suya. Y por ese sublime instante, él era mío.

Me dormí en su cama, entre sus sabanas y empapada de su aroma.

De pronto sentí una mano que me tocaba suavemente. Abrí los ojos y la única luz que había en la habitación, era la que entraba por la puerta. Quien me tocaba era una mujer joven, a la que vi con los ojos entreabiertos hacerme un gesto de silencio con el dedo sobre los labios y otro para que saliera de la habitación.

Sólo entonces fui consciente de mi estado de desnudez y la vergüenza me encendió las mejillas.

Miré a mi lado a InuYasha dormido y completamente ajeno a mí y a aquella mujer, que ya había avanzado hacia la puerta. No sin antes dejar mi ropa a mi lado en la cama.

Creo que no me había sentido tan avergonzada jamás, en toda mi vida.

Cuando salí de la habitación, quise cerrar la puerta, pero me detuvo la mano de uno de los mismos hombres que horas antes, custodiaban la entrada a la suite. Me hizo un gesto amable con la cabeza indicándome que le dejara ese trabajo a él.

Me arreglé un poco el cabello, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, esperando no verme tan enmarañada como me imaginaba.

- ¿Quieres un taza de café? – me preguntó una amable voz femenina, en cuanto estuve en el salón principal.

La miré asustada, era la misma mujer que me había despertado. Sus ojos eran de un color castaño tan intenso, que parecían rojizos.

Negué con la cabeza, ante su ofrecimiento.

- ¿Y mi amiga? – pregunté con suavidad.

- Se ha ido – me respondió con la misma amabilidad con que me había ofrecido el café – la enviamos a la dirección que ella nos indicó.

Vamos, Ayumi me estaba pagando el haberla dejado sola.

- Bien… - dije entonces, mirando la puerta de salida – entonces me iré también.

Seguramente debía tener las mejillas enardecidas. La mujer me sonrió, avanzando hacia mí.

- Soy Kagura – me dijo, extendiendo su mano, para que se la estrechara.

A pesar de lo cohibida que me sentí, me pareció que debía responder.

- Kagome – le dije.

Me volvió a sonreír.

- Antes que te vayas, Kagome – me dijo, adentrándose en el salón, hacia una mesa pequeña que había entre dos sillones – necesitamos organizar un asunto – me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

- Necesito que me firmes aquí – me indicó una hoja, dejando sobre ella una pluma que por el brillo que tenía, era notoriamente una pluma muy cara.

Continuara…

**Ya está… he llegado con otro capi.**

**Los dos trocitos de canción que puse, son de "Ich bin da", de Tokio Hotel. La descripción del inicio y parte del concierto, también lo tomé de "Zimmer 483" que es un concierto de ellos. Aclarado eso, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. No hemos avanzado en el tiempo de la historia, pero sí en los sentimientos de Kagome, en su forma de ver a su ídolo y como llegó a lo que llegó con él.**

**Espero que la descripción del concierto les haya gustado, porque lo que es yo, lo viví… ajaja jja**

**Besitos a todas las niñas que me leen y muchas gracias por los mensajes, por el cariño y por acompañarme siempre en los "locos" proyectos que tengo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

_**P.D.: Su review es mi SUELDO ^^**_


	4. Soberbia

Capítulo IV

**Soberbia**

"_La sobrevaloración del __Yo__ respecto de otros por superar, alcanzar o superponerse a un obstáculo"_

Después de unos arañazos, unos tirones de cabello y un teléfono móvil menos. Me encontraba en la habitación de hotel que me habían asignado. Contrario a lo que se podía pensar, no siempre me llevaba la habitación más grande o la mejor, este había sido una de esas ocasiones. Descansaba sobre la cama, con los brazos tras la cabeza, mirando el blanco techo y con la voz de Kagome revoloteando en mis pensamientos.

La conversación que habíamos tenido por teléfono había sido tan corta, y sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en ella, en el timbre de su voz, que a pesar de estar distorsionado por el ruido en el aeropuerto, se había quedado grabado en mi memoria.

Me había negado a dormir, a pesar del largo viaje, esperando a que apareciera.

Escuché dos golpes en la puerta y me incorporé, sentí que el corazón se me aceleraba. Me sentí extraño, no debía tener esa clase de sentimientos, sin embargo los deseaba. Miré la puerta con expectación, pero antes que lograra decir nada, entró Sesshomaru. Lo miré con cierta decepción dejándome caer sobre la cama en la misma posición en la que me encontraba antes. Él avanzó hasta la mitad de la habitación y se apoyó sobre un mueble que había ahí. Me arrojó un teléfono móvil que cayó y rebotó sobre la cama, junto a mis piernas. Me senté para tomarlo, era como el que había perdido.

- Están intentando rescatar la agenda del otro – me dijo.

- Gracias – respondí escueto, eran tan pocos los números que había en ese teléfono en realidad, los de mi familia y algunos antiguos amigos.

Comencé a encender el aparato y a revisar su funcionamiento. No había nada nuevo, era exactamente igual al que se había arruinado.

Mi hermano se removió en su lugar y supe por ese gesto que algo le incomodaba.

- Suéltalo – lo alenté, mientras me ponía en pie e iba al portátil para descargas mi música en el teléfono. Aquello solía acompañarme en los largos viajes. Y me esperaban unos cuantos.

Guardó silencio un instante más. Sesshomaru solía ser muy prudente, pero conciso también.

- Supe qué esperas a alguien – me dijo con aquella voz neutral que solía usar antes del reproche.

Me puse en guardia.

Me reí con sarcasmo, sin dejar de trabajar en el computador.

- Vaya… a ti no se te escapa nada – le comenté, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

Había avisado en recepción, que vendría una muchacha llamada Kagome, no sabía su apellido, preguntando por mi y que la dejaran pasar.

- Es mi trabajo – me respondió mi hermano.

Él era el manager de la banda coordinaba todo con ayuda de Kagura. A que sitios asistíamos, en que lugares tocábamos, organizaba la agenda, todo lo necesario para que no tuviéramos más de un día libre.

La sola idea me agobiaba, pero debía reconocer que cuando pisaba un escenario, todo lo anterior valía la pena, el contacto que manteníamos el público y yo, era algo que no cambiaría por nada.

- Pues lo haces mejor de lo que quisiera – continué con el sarcasmo, intentando desviar la conversación. Comenzó a sonar la música que había escogido.

Sesshomaru empezó a pasearse por la habitación, con su paso lento y su elegancia habitual. Lo observé de reojo cuando me dio la espalda, como quien observa a su verdugo. Solía sentirme así en su presencia. Nuestra relación era extraña, ya que era un buen hermano, pero no soportábamos estar en la misma habitación más de diez minutos, nuestros enfrentamientos hacían callar y normalmente huir, a todo el que estuviera alrededor, pero siempre procurábamos el bien del otro.

- ¿Es la mujer de la otra noche? – me preguntó mirando por la ventana y sin una pizca de delicadeza.

Me sentí terriblemente vulnerado en i intimidad, a pesar de saber que con tanta gente a mi alrededor, el concepto de intimidad era una u topia.

- ¿Eso también es parte de tu trabajo? – lo increpé con tono mordaz.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró.

- En parte sí lo es – me respondió sin alterarse lo más mínimo. Avanzó hacia mí – pero en parte me preocupo por ti… hermanito.

Para cuando terminó la frase, ya estaba de pie junto a mí.

- No te preocupes tanto – le dije, volviendo a enfocar mi atención en el computador – o la siguiente vez te tendré de almohada.

No podía evitar la ironía, me sentí molesto y dolido. No tanto por que supiera tantas cosas de mí, si no, porque de alguna manera quería que todo lo relacionado con Kagome me perteneciera solamente a mí.

- Debo hacerlo – continuó hablando – no es habitual que te líes con una chica.

Me erguí y lo miré de pie junto a la puerta.

- Por ese mismo motivo, ¿no crees que sé lo que hago? – lo enfrenté nuevamente, con el tono de voz bastante exaltado.

- Sólo quiero evitarte la clase de problemas que tú bien conoces – me aclaró al límite de su paciencia.

Me volví a enfocar en el computador. Sentí la acritud de sus palabras abriendo un agujero en mi estómago. ¿Y si tenía razón?

Yo sabía muy bien a lo que Sesshomaru se refería.

- Ya lo sé – le dije, mordiendo las palabras, obligándome a conservar la calma.

Lo escuché abrir la puerta, pero antes de salir, me dijo.

- Kagura le hizo firmar un contrato de confidencialidad – me aclaró.

Apreté en un puño, la mano que tenía apoyada sobre el escritorio.

Luego escuché la puerta cerrarse. Cómo podía pretender, simplemente, tener una relación relativamente normal con nadie bajo estas circunstancias. Y como odiaba esos contratos de confidencialidad. Yo quería que alguien se comprometiera conmigo sin tener que firmar nada, sólo porque era algo que estaba en sus valores. Quería encontrar a alguien que se implicara… por amor.

Caminé hasta la ventana. Los vidrios eran polarizados, así que yo podía ver a las chicas que se agrupaban fuera, pero ellas no podían verme a mí.

Mis pensamientos vagaron sin rumbo, hasta el momento en que escuché que daban dos golpes en la puerta. Me di la vuelta y vi a Kagura que se asomaba con su habitual rictus de seriedad e incluso tolerancia. Pero sabía que había un temperamento de acero bajo aquella capa.

- Hay una chica que pregunta por ti – me dijo.

Y el corazón se me subió de un latido a la garganta. Las manos comenzaron a sudarme. Y tuve que tragar para poder encontrar las palabras.

- Hazla pasar – le pedí, pero Kagura se quedó en la puerta sin moverse.

- Sería mejor que la recibieras en un sitio… - hizo una pausa pequeña - … ¿menos privado?

Comprendía lo que ella quería decir, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a ceder nada este día. Quería hablar con Kagome libremente, sin la presión de quienes nos rodearan, al menos eso podía controlarlo.

- Hazla pasar Kagura – le volví a decir, esta vez más como una orden, que como una petición.

Ella torció el gesto y asintió una vez antes de salir.

Me quedé en silencio, sólo con la música de fondo. Avancé de dos zancadas hasta la mesa de noche, en la que estaban mis cigarrillos y comencé a sacar uno, de espalda a la puerta, necesitaba ocuparme en algo, para que Kagome no notara el nerviosismo y la forma en que me temblaban las manos.

Maldita sea, ¡Sólo la había visto una vez!

Pero me había acostado con ella, eso no podía obviarlo.

Logre sacar el cigarrillo y escuché los suaves pasos sobre la alfombra.

- Pasa – dije intentando aparentar ligereza.

Me puse el cigarro en la boca para encenderlo, de espalda a ella, de esa manera me aseguraba que no notara el temblor de mis manos.

- Hola…InuYasha… - me dijo.

Y me giré echando fuera el humo de la primera calada. Ella se encontraba aún muy cerca de la puerta. Le sonreí como pude, seguramente con más torpeza de la que me era posible controlar.

- Pasa – le volvía a decir, mientras absorbía otra vez el humo, continué aún sin liberarlo – siéntate.

Solo tenía dos opciones, una silla junto al escritorio o la cama. Escogió la silla.

Parecía tan nerviosa como yo, no era capaz de enfocar su mirada en mí. Así que aproveché ese instante para observarla mejor. Su cabello era tan oscuro como lo recordaba, con unos graciosos y rebeldes rizos en las puntas, que no había notado la vez anterior que estuve a su lado. Era delgada, pero no tanto como para ser esquelética, las curvas de su cuerpo se acentuaban en los sitios indicados. Caderas, muslos, senos. Sentí una oleada de calor desde el centro de mi cuerpo, hasta las mejillas. Entonces Kagome me miró y sólo en aquel momento solté el humo del cigarro que me estaba ahogando sin siquiera notarlo.

- ¿Tienes concierto hoy? – me preguntó.

De alguna manera sentí que aquella pregunta tan retorica era sólo una forma de aligerar la tensión que había entre ambos.

Creo que de alguna manera lograba corroborar la imagen que me había formado de ella. A pesar de la frenética forma en que nos habíamos entregado a la pasión, Kagome no parecía una chica acostumbrada a esa clase de relaciones.

- Sí… ¿quieres venir? – le pregunté intentando parecer amable, pero no ansioso.

Ahora mismo el tiempo empezaba a escaseas y quería estar un poco más con ella.

Dos golpes en la puerta y Kagura se adentró sólo un poco, sin llegar a pasar del todo.

Noté como Kagome miraba en otra dirección, evitando encontrarse con los ojos de Kagura, y ésta misma tampoco miró a Kagome, actuó como si ni siquiera estuviera en la habitación.

- Te quedan diez minutos pasa salir al auditorio – me avisó.

Sentía la frustración burbujear lentamente en mi interior.

- Iré de inmediato – respondí con firmeza y le di una mirada endurecida.

Mis ojos le decían claramente "no vuelvas a entrar". Sabía que Kagura me podía interpretar perfectamente.

- No me has respondido – le hablé nuevamente a Kagome - ¿quieres venir?

Ella marcó una sonrisa en sus labios, que a pesar de los metros que nos distanciaban, me parecieron el bocado más apetecible que había visto.

¿Podía estar deseándola tanto?

Volví a absorber el humo del cigarro, aplastando el resto en el cenicero que tenía cerca.

- No estoy muy segura… - dijo, titubeando, sin mirarme a los ojos – que quieras que te acompañe.

Ladee levemente la cabeza, intentaba comprenderla. Me acerqué a ella y me agaché para que se sintiera obligada a mirarme.

- Te lo estoy proponiendo – le aclaré.

Ella enfocó sus ojos castaños en los míos. Y juro que sentí que perdía el equilibrio.

Sus manos se abrían y se cerraban, sobre la tela de la camisa que vestía, apoyadas sobre sus piernas. Estaba más que nerviosa, pero contenía todo dentro de ella. De pronto me sentí nervioso también, pero por más que su presencia. Kagome estaba aquí por algo y un escalofrío me recorrió la columna. Me puse en pie y le di la espalda.

¿Y si me equivocaba?, ¿y si era igual que cualquier otra chica?

- Quieres pedirme algo – le dije con cierta rudeza.

Ella no contestó de inmediato, no se movió tampoco. Yo seguía dándole la espalda, pero consciente de cada sonido que emitía. Se me contrajo el estómago. Su silencio era demasiado claro para mí.

- No es eso… precisamente – su voz susurraba.

- ¿Y qué es? – le pregunté intentando que mi propia voz fuera inexpresiva.

Alargué la mano hasta la caja de cigarrillos. No debía fumar otro tan pronto, pero estaba muy inquieto. Solté la caja.

Kagome se estaba tomando más tiempo del debido en responder. Avancé hasta el computador, esperando dar la sensación de poder manejar cualquier cosa que ella me dijera.

- Creo… bueno, no… - se volvió a detener. Yo apagué la música - … estoy embarazada…

Cerré los ojos y sentí como algo en el pecho se me rompía. Negué con la cabeza suavemente. Sentía como la decepción se abría paso por mi cuerpo corriendo como sangre.

- Sabes que eso o es posible – le respondí, sin mirarla siquiera. Ya no necesitaba parecer inexpresivo. Mis emociones parecían bloqueadas.

- Sé que no… que no debería… - continuo hablando, pero se quedó en silencio un instante - … al menos mírame… - me pidió.

Las emociones volvían, pero ahora eran mucho más fuertes y mucho más destructivas.

- ¡Ahora quieres que te mire!... – exclamé girándome, avancé en dos pasos hasta ella, Kagome se paró de la silla y retrocedió - ¡¿Así de cerca es suficiente?! – hablé tan cerca, que podría haberla besado en un segundo. Me humedecí los labios de forma casi inconsciente. Mis ojos se clavaban en los suyos – ¡¿Quieres que te mire bien, para que tu mentira tenga más credibilidad?!

Ella me miraba y hasta parecía asustada. Hipócrita.

Debía saber que nada bueno saldría de esto.

- No he mentido… estoy… - se mordió el labio.

Mi ira se confundía con el deseo imperante de besarla, de tomarla entre mis brazos y estrujarla hasta acabar con toda la vida en su interior.

- Si estás, no es mío – respiraba profundamente por la nariz, me sentía furioso, tenía ganas de arrojar algo por la ventana y escuchar el cristal romperse en mil pedazos, así como sentía que se rompía algo dentro de mí.

¿Confianza?, ¿compromiso?

Esas eran palabras que no existían para mí, eran palabras que no podía incorporar en mi vida, porque cada vez que he intentado creer en alguien, me han apuñalado fríamente.

- Pero yo no… - se interrumpió así misma exaltada, con un sonido muy semejante a un gruñido - no debí venir – dijo de pronto avanzando hacia la puerta.

La sujeté por el brazo con violencia. Kagome contrajo el rostro mirando el agarre y luego mi rostro.

- A dónde crees que vas – le dije marcando cada sílaba, en cada palabra – ¿con algún periodista? – Continué - recuerda que firmaste un contrato.

Sus ojos castaños parecían furiosos. Se removía intentando zafarse de mí mano, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a soltarla.

- Déjame – habló agitada – ¡maldito seas!

Estaba a punto de llorar, pero yo ya había visto lágrimas como esas, había visto una pureza fingida y un orgullo magullado que jamás fue real.

Me mofé de ella en su cara.

- Qué gracioso que ahora lo pienses – le dije, tirando de Kagome hacía mí.

Ella se resistía, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marcharse, no después de lo que tramaba.

Uno de los guardias de seguridad tocó a la puerta, hablando desde fuera.

- ¡¿Todo está bien?! – preguntó con ese tono inflexible y autoritario que solían tener las personas que se dedicaban a lo suyo.

- ¡Bien! – grité sin más.

Kagome contrajo el gesto al escuchar mi voz enardecida por el enfado.

- Ahora me dirás que tienes planeado – le hablé en voz baja, acentuando cada palabra.

- Yo no he planeado nada… - dijo, negando con la cabeza, otra vez evadía mi mirada – yo sólo quería…

- ¿Qué querías? – le pregunté tirando un poco más de ella.

Para entonces, su pecho y el mío, casi se tocaban.

- ¡Mírame!, maldita sea – le grité de forma contenida.

- ¡Sólo quería que lo supieras! – Respondió mirándome con los ojos brillando por las lagrimas que no llegaba a derramar – pensé que era mi deber… que debías saberlo.

Terminó la frase como si se le acabaran las energías. Entonces noté que su cuerpo ya no estaba tan tenso, se ablandaba.

Y me maldije a mí mismo por sentir tanta debilidad por ella.

- ¿Y qué pensabas que haría yo? – le pregunté. Mi propia voz parecía menos dura - ¿casarme contigo?, ¿criarlo contigo? – le pregunté con ironía.

Negó en silencio.

- No, no lo criaré – me respondió.

El estomago se me contrajo, una vez más.

- Vas a abortar – la acusé.

Era la mejor solución, de ese modo no había forma de que utilizara ese hijo en mi contra. Pero no me sentía mejor con la idea.

Volvió a tensarse y tiró e su brazo. Esta vez me encontró con la guardia baja, no logré retenerla.

- No voy a matar a un niño – respondió, bajando nuevamente la mirada, frotándose el brazo en la zona que yo había magullado.

Un golpe en la puerta.

-¡InuYasha, el concierto!

Se escuchó la voz de Miroku fuera.

No tuve que responder, él nunca esperaba respuesta.

Kagome respiraba agitada, al igual que yo. Ambos estábamos tensos y yo debía irme.

- ¿Y qué harás entonces? – le pregunté con cierta curiosidad.

Ella se acomodó el cabello a un lado y se mordió el labio.

- Eso ya es asunto mío – me respondió con frialdad.

- Dices que es mi hijo – le alegue con acritud.

Entonces me miró. Sus ojos castaños se veían apenados y muy a mi pesar, esa tristeza, fingida o no, me llenó de desolación.

- Tú dices que no lo es.

El tono de su voz era suave, no había reproche en realidad, sólo una profunda desamparo.

Tuve que hacer acopio de toda indolencia. Rebuscar en mi interior el modo de terminar con esta situación. Si Kagome estaba embarazada o no, eso no era asunto mío, ese no podía ser mi hijo.

- Ya no tengo tiempo para esto – le dije, pasando junto a ella hacia la puerta – Ya sabes dónde está la salida.

Kagome no respondió. Se quedó en el mismo lugar sin mirarme.

Maldita fuera, por hacerme creer que había algo en ella de lo que podía enamorarme.

Abrí la puerta para salir, pero antes de hacerlo le dije.

- Ah, recuerda que firmaste ese contrato, si crees que puedes sacar algo de esto, tendrás que pensártelo muy bien.

- Algún día, alguien te hará abrir los ojos.

Escuché su voz, pero ya no me sentí capaz de continuar con aquella desagradable conversación.

Salí y cerré la puerta de la habitación. Todo el mundo me hablaba y yo no lograba escuchar a nadie.

"_Me haces bien, _

_me haces mal, _

_estoy en la lucha del amor, _

_corro a través del fervor, _

_marchando a través de la nieve, _

_sólo por la lucha del amor"_

_Tokio Hotel – Kampf der liebe_

Continuará…

**¿Pero como se me han enredado tanto las cosas?... jaj jaj ajaj**

**Espero que el capí les haya gustado. Creo que ha estado muy intenso en cuanto a las emociones. Ahora InuYasha tiene un problema entre manos y Kagome otro.**

**No me puedo alargar, porque tengo que salir YAAAA!!!**

**Se me cuidan y me dejan comentarios, los recibo todos, los buenos y los menos buenos.**

**SU REVIEW ES MI SUELDO.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	5. Pereza

Capítulo V

**Pereza**

"_Tomado en sentido propio es una «tristeza de ánimo» que aparta al creyente de las obligaciones espirituales o divinas, a causa de los obstáculos y dificultades que en ellas se encuentran"_

Mi vida había llegado a un punto en el que tenía que tomar un camino. En aproximadamente siete meses más, nacería de mí el producto de un encuentro sin prejuicios, pero con más consecuencias de las que era capaz de manejar. En este momento mi vida era un caos y estaba totalmente sola para solucionarlo.

Salí del hotel, con más serenidad de la que habría imaginado, aunque quizás, simplemente era una especie de resignación, un estado de insensibilidad después de un huracán.

Cuando crucé la salida, escuché los gritos de las fans que aún quedaban fuera del lugar. Tantas chicas que cómo yo, sólo unas semanas atrás, pensaban en InuYasha, como en un ser perfecto, incapaz de defraudarlas. Que equivocadas estábamos todas.

Me crucé de brazos y comencé a caminar, cuando llevaba unos cuantos pasos alejándome, escuché junto a mí la voz de una mujer.

- Hola – me habló.

La miré de reojo, era una completa desconocida para mí.

- Hola – le respondí con cierto recelo, sin mirarla directamente. Seguí caminando.

- Me llamo Tsubaki – continuó hablando.

No le respondí, pero la volví a mirar de reojo, ella se inclinó un poco para buscar mi mirada. Arrugué el ceño. Su insistencia me estaba abrumando. Miré atrás de mí, por si acaso nos venía siguiendo alguien más.

- Vienes de estar con InuYasha ¿verdad? – me dijo. Entonces ya la miré directamente.

- No, estás equivocada – le respondí y volví a caminar, esta vez con paso más rápido. Ella me siguió el paso.

- Te vi hace unos meses en su fiesta – insistió.

Sentí como se me helaba la sangre. ¿Qué quería esta mujer?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – la increpé, sentí que todo el cuerpo me temblaba e hice un esfuerzo por mantener la voz firma.

Me miró y sonrió levemente, tenía una sonrisa amable, pero había un fondo extrañamente maquiavélico en sus ojos.

- Que me cuentes tu historia – me respondió.

Sentí un nudo en el estómago, jamás pensé verme en una situación como esta. De pronto me vino a la memoria el contrato de la asistente de InuYasha me había pasado para firmar.

- No tengo ninguna historia que contar – le dije con toda la firmeza que me fue posible.

Continué caminando, esperando poder dejarla atrás. Sentía que en cualquier momento tendría que comenzar a correr. Ella no se despegaba de mi lado.

- Alguna historia tendrá para contar, de lo contrario no estarías aquí – me insistió.

Magnifico un semáforo en rojo. Me quedé en silencio mientras la mujer continuaba a mi lado.

- Prometo cuidar muy bien la fuente – siguió hablando. Comencé a golpear con insistencia el pie en el suelo, esperando a que el semáforo me dejara pasar pronto – no revelaré tu nombre, a menos que tú lo desees.

Parecía no callar nunca. El semáforo seguía en rojo y yo comencé a sentir que me mareaba con la multitud a mí alrededor y aquella mujer llamada Tsubaki que no parecía dispuesta a dejarme tranquila.

- No tengo nada que contar – volvía a decirle.

- Oh, claro que sí, de lo contrario no estarías temblando como lo haces – me dijo.

La miré con aversión, ¿qué clase de persona era capaz de agobiar a otra hasta ese punto?

- Ven, vamos a tomarnos un café – me habló incluso con condescendencia, como si fuéramos amigas intimas que teníamos que solucionar algún pequeño problema en nuestra amistad.

- ¡No quiero hablar contigo, no quiero tomarme un café y no quiero hablar de InuYasha! – le aclaré casi a gritos, el semáforo finalmente cambió a verde, pero me quedé un segundo más mirando a aquella mujer – y deja de seguirme.

Avancé sin mirar a tras, pero sintiendo en mi espalda su mirada. Sólo después de varias calles, me atreví a comprobar que ya no me seguía. Y entonces pude respirar nuevamente.

Cuando llegué al sitio en el que estaba viviendo. Una casa en la que se alquilaban habitaciones para estudiantes, recibí una llamada de Ayumi, que necesitaba, con "urgencia", que le ayudara con un trabajo de literatura.

- Pero hay que entregarlo mañana – le aclaré, luego que ella me explicara que trabajo era. El mío podía servir de referencia, pero aún así nos podía llevar toda la tarde y yo aún tenía que estudiar para el examen del día siguiente.

- Ya lo sé – me respondió, con esa vocecita de pobre incomprendida.

Me quedé un segundo en silencio.

- Está bien… - le respondí algo desanimada – vente y lo hacemos acá.

- ¿No podrías venir tú? – Me preguntó – es que me queda tan lejos tu barrio…

Sentí que me hervía la sangre. Podía ser muy amiga mía, pero a veces tiraba demasiado del elástico de la amistad.

- O te presentas acá, o te quedas sin trabajo – le respondí enfadada.

- Llevas una temporada, en la que no te soporto – me habló, enfadada también y cortó el teléfono.

Sabía que eso significaba que aparecería en cuanto se hiciera el ánimo de acercarse a mi "barrio", como ella llamaba a la zona en la que yo vivía.

Era una buena amiga, pero sabía bien que había cosas que no podía hablar con Ayumi. Y que no podía hablar con nadie. Mi madre tenía demasiados problemas intentando cuidar de mí y de Souta, luego de quedarse viuda, con dos hijos, una casa que pagar y sin estudios. Comenzó a trabajar en lo que le fue posible, y cuando yo quise ayudarle trabajando, ella me dijo que no. Que yo debía estudiar para no tener que trabajar limpiando la casa de otros como hacía ella. Y el problema no era el trabajo, era como te hacían sentir la gente por dedicarte a ello.

Me senté sobre la cama y observé la habitación en la que vivía. No era demasiado pequeña, pero tampoco era grande, cabía perfectamente mi cama, para una sola persona, un escritorio que a su vez hacia de mesa de noche, una estantería para mis libros y un armario, además de un poster de InuYasha, que quité en cuanto entré en la habitación.

No podía ni pensar en criar un hijo en estas condiciones.

Me eché atrás en la cama y por primera vez, desde que sospeché la noticia y luego la confirmara, me permití detenerme y sentirme triste.

Me acurruqué en la cama, recordando lo duro que había sido InuYasha conmigo ese día, pero en realidad ¿qué esperaba yo?, quizás tenía la estúpida idea que me cobijara entre sus brazos, como tanto necesitaba, y me dijera que no me preocupara por nada, pero en lugar de eso, recibí una bofetada, que si bien, no había sido física, me dolía incluso más que una.

"_- Sabes que eso o es posible"_

Claro que sabía que no debía haber sucedido, él había tomado precauciones. Entonces pensé que lo hacía por los dos, de alguna manera quise convencerme que estaba cuidando de mí, pero en realidad sólo estaba custodiándose la espalda, como con ese contrato que me pasaron para firmar.

"_- Si estás, no es mío…"_

Sentí que algo se retorcía en mi interior, me ovillé aún más sobre la cama. Las lagrimas caían casi sin en contra de mi voluntad. No había estado con nadie después de él, y estaba casi segura que no volvería a compartir mi cama con otra persona. Esta experiencia se estaba convirtiendo en algo demasiado amargo.

Tener un hijo en mi vientre, aunque aún me costaba asumirlo, era algo hermoso. Siempre pensé que el día que me sucediera, sería un día maravilloso, y aunque el hecho de la vida en sí mismo me parecía inexplicablemente divino, no me sentí preparada para afrontarlo con la responsabilidad de otra vida en mis manos. Debía tomar la única alternativa viable para mí.

Había pensado en el aborto, claro que lo había hecho, pero eso era cruel incluso para mí.

Lo daría en adopción.

Buscaría un buen hogar para este bebé. Pero no sabía cómo.

Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo. Me sentía tan sola. Sin nadie a quién pedirle un consejo, un verdadero consejo.

Pensé en mi abuela, ella era una mujer sabia, y probablemente sabría que decirme, pero estaba tan lejos.

Aunque quizás no sería mala idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi abuela paterna vivía en un pequeño poblado en los alrededores de Rumoi, Hokkaido. Era una mujer excéntrica, según mi madre, ni siquiera tenía un teléfono para hablar con ella, si querías hablarle, tenías que ir a verle. Sin embargo yo guardaba grandes recuerdos de mi infancia mi pre adolescencia, hasta antes que muriera mi padre. Me parecía una mujer sabia, aunque debía reconocer que sus métodos no siempre eran los más convencionales. Cuando tendría unos nueve años, quise trepar a un gran árbol que tenía en su jardín, que también era su huerta, y me caí, ganándome un gran rasmillón en el muslo de la pierna derecha. Me puse a llorar, pero ella humedeció un pañuelo con un poco de agua, me alivió la superficial herida y me envió nuevamente a trepar.

"_Ahora debes lograrlo"_

Me había dicho y me sostuve lo mejor que pude de las ramas, aprendiendo el recorrido que luego utilizaría cada vez que visité su casa. la sensación que me entregaba el vaivén de la gruesa rama sobre la que me senté, fue algo que nunca olvidé y que hasta el día de hoy extraño de ese sitio.

Cuando mi padre murió, yo tenía doce años y mi abuela me abrazó, con el mismo cariño de siempre.

- Quiero irme contigo – le dije, con las lagrimas mojando mis mejillas.

Ella me acarició la cabeza, le gustaba mucho mi cabello azabache, decía que le recordaba al suyo cuando era joven.

- Debes quedarte con tu madre y darle fortaleza – me respondió, yo podía notar la fuerza de sus palabras, pero también la congoja que sentía al hablar, me miró a los ojos y continuó hablando, esta vez como si sus palabras fueran una sentencia – un día me necesitarás, y cuando ese día llegue, irás a verme, pero tu camino debes hacerlo como un peregrino, de ese modo te ayudaré.

No dejaba de ser una petición extraña, pero algo en mi interior me hacía confiar en ella. Y ahora sabía bien que ese día había llegado. La había extrañado mucho durante años, pero no la había necesitado realmente, hasta ahora.

Me quedaban tres semanas para terminar el primer año de universidad. Luego de eso iría a visitar a mi abuela Kaede.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me encontraba hablando con mi madre, desde una cabina de teléfono. Mientras ella me llenaba de recomendaciones para el viaje que haría hasta Hokkaido, yo observaba un cartel pegado en la pared de un edificio.

"_! Los Shikkon no Tama en Tokio!"_

Me sorprendí observando embobada la imagen de InuYasha, que destacaba más que las de los demás miembros de la banda. Sus ojos dorados parecían estar mirándome fijamente, su ceño firme, que le daba a su mirada una fuerza que me calaba los huesos, los puños apretados, los hombros tensos. Me preguntaba cuándo le habían tomado esa fotografía, antes o después de la noticia que le había dado.

Endurecí el gesto y me di la vuelta para dejar de mirarlo, o al menos ficticiamente le hacía un desprecio, uno del que él jamás se enteraría, pero yo sí. Y de momento con eso me bastaba.

- Sí mamá, tendré cuidado – le respondía a sus cientos de indicaciones y precauciones.

No podía dejar de sentirme culpable, ella preocupada por mi seguridad y yo con un problema enorme entre manos. Pero ya se lo contaría, cuando volviera de casa de la abuela. No estaba segura de lo que iba a buscar allá, pero sí sabía que era el momento de ir.

- No mamá, no viajaré con cualquier persona – le aseguré.

Ella me había insistido en que ocupara un dinero que había podido ahorrar y que hiciera el viaje en tren, pero el dinero, en este caso, no era la razón por la que viajaba de un modo tan precario.

- Sí mamá, te llamaré – intenté calmarla.

Me volví a dar la vuelta y nuevamente los ojos dorados del InuYasha del cartel me estaban mirando. Me sentí enfadada por estar hipnotizada mirándolos. Creo que casi gruñí y me giré de medio lado. El estómago estaba rugiendo otra vez, llevaba unas semanas en las que cada dos horas tenía hambre. Había comenzado a llevar barritas de cereales en mi bolso de la universidad, para cuando me atacaba.

- He vivido sola casi un año mamá – acoté en medio de sus interminables premisas – podré cuidarme bien.

De alguna manera me sentía culpable al intentar calmarla con un argumento que ni yo misma podía creerme. Cuidarme bien. Si me hubiese cuidado bien, ahora no estaría con esta complicación a cuestas.

Y con tanto miedo.

Me despedí de mi madre, lista para preparar el inicio de mi viaje, que sería dentro de dos días. Caminé las pocas calles que me separaban de la casa en la que vivía. Cuando llegué a mi habitación comencé a organizar unas cuantas prendas de ropa dentro del bolso que llevaría, eso y una fuerte cantidad de barritas de cereal.

Entonces escuché un par de golpes en la puerta.

Cuando abrí, me encontré con una figura conocida y desagradable.

- ¿Tú?... – dije, aún sosteniendo el manillar de la puerta.

Sentí que se me helaba la sangre. Creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuve miedo por mi seguridad. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba la periodista aquella, que hacía unas semanas, intentó que le hablara sobre InuYasha.

¡Y ahora estaba en el sitio en el que yo vivía!

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – le pregunté, con un hilo de voz, que no estaba segura que ella alcanzara a oír.

Comenzó a moverse de forma inquieta, intentando mirar dentro de mi habitación. Yo le obstaculizaba la visión, así que se echaba casi encima de mí.

- Un par de contactos en el hotel y ya está – me aclaró – ¿te vas de viaje? – me preguntó, obviando completamente mi desconcierto.

Me sentí terriblemente vulnerada en mi intimidad, cómo era posible que por dejar mi nombre en la recepción del hotel cuando visité a InuYasha, ahora tuviera a esta mujer husmeando en mi vida.

Recordé las palabras de InuYasha.

"_- A dónde crees que vas, ¿con algún periodista?, recuerda que firmaste un contrato."_

Por primera vez, después de casi un mes de aquel horrible encuentro, en el que logró que me sintiera la persona más despreciada del mundo, me sentí compadecida de su vida y comprendí en parte la razón de aquel contrato. Siempre existía la posibilidad de encontrar aves de rapiña como está.

- A ti no te importa – le respondí a Tsubaki, sacando fuerzas del enfado que comenzaba a sentir.

Ella me miró a los ojos y marcó una media sonrisa en su boca, perfectamente perfilada de rojo.

- Es curioso que prepares un viaje, justo en el momento que InuYasha se encuentra en Tokio – su voz sonaba calmada y profundamente incisiva.

- Pura coincidencia – le respondí, manteniéndome firme.

- Eso quiere decir que sí hay viaje – habló.

Lo mejor sería no volver a abrir la boca, esta mujer era capaz de crear una historia con mis negativas.

- No tengo por qué informar de mi vida privada a nadie – le dije, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ella interpuso un fuerte bolso entre el marco de la puerta y ésta.

- Podría pagarte una buena suma – su voz sonó susurrante, como si pretendiera crear una atmosfera de complicidad entre nosotras.

- No me interesa – empujé la puerta con más fuerza, si tenía que arruinar su bolso, no me importaba.

- Pero te serviría, sé tus condiciones – continuó hablando.

Abrí los ojos estupefacta. "Mis condiciones", ¿acaso esta mujer se había atrevido a investigar sobre mí y mi familia?

- ¡Lárgate o llamaré a la policía! – la amenacé.

Para ese momento yo estaba muy lejos de usar la comprensión y la cordialidad. Sólo quería protegerme, me sentía agredida y en peligro.

- Sé que detrás de ti hay una historia – su voz sonó cargada de cinismo – y no descansaré hasta que la obtenga y te arrepentirás de no haberla vendido.

Me quedé sin saber que decirle. Ella tiró de su bolso y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Me quedé un momento sosteniendo la manilla, con una fuerte presión en el pecho. Sabía que una periodista no buscaría mi muerte, no iría por ahí persiguiéndome con su pluma, como arma homicida, pero la sensación de vulnerabilidad era, por decirlo menos, inquietante.

Nuevamente un par de golpes en la puerta, me alertaron. Abrí los ojos con alarma, no tenía un teléfono para llamar a la policía, como había amenazado, lo único que tenía era mi voz, para pedir auxilio a gritos, pero ella no lo sabía.

- ¡Vete de aquí!– le grité a través de la puerta, que no estaba dispuesta a abrir – te juro que llamaré a la policía.

- Kagome… sólo quiero hablar un momento contigo.

Era la voz susurrante de InuYasha.

Me quedé de piedra, al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba la voz de quién menos me podía imaginar.

Abrí lentamente y me quedé de pie mirándolo, mientras apoyado ligeramente en el umbral de la puerta, comenzaba a quitarse unos lentes oscuros que me revelaron sus hermosos ojos dorados.

Me miró y arrugó el ceño, como si comprendiera mi confusión.

- ¿Quién pensabas que era? – me preguntó.

"_La periodista loca que quiere que le cuente de nuestra noche de pasión"_

Pensé.

Y entonces caí en la conclusión. Me asomé fuera, para mirar por el pasillo, empujándolo levemente. Cuando comprobé que no había nadie, lo tomé de la chaqueta y tiré de él.

- Entra.

"_A través del fuego frío y solitario,_

_las flamas me dirigen hacia ti,_

_y entonces luchar juntos_

_la lucha del amor, amor, amor"_

_Tokio Hotel – Kampf der liebe_

Continuará…

**Otro capítulo, y creo que está bastante bien… me han gustado los elementos que han aparecido, Tsubaki y Kaede, cada una a su manera, les dará algo que hacer a nuestros personajes. También se revela parte de cómo es la vida de Kagome y sus complicaciones, sus razones y sus miedos. Pero tranquilas chicas, está por sobre todo lo demás, es una historia de amor. Sé que a alguna le ha costado encontrarse con este InuYasha, pero tenía que darle ese aire de estrella de rock, él aún no ha revelado grandes cosas sobre sí mismo, he querido que se mantengan ocultas, por que irán floreciendo a medida que florezca su relación con Kagome… igual que en la historia que todas conocemos.**

**Les dejo un besito enorme e infinitos agradecimientos por leerme. Sé que mi escritura no siempre es fácil, porque pongo muchos conflictos espirituales en los personajes, así que no sólo son besos y frases bonitas, así que les agradezco más aún por seguir leyéndome.**

**Si se animan, les agradecería un mensajito, para mí son, como para ustedes encontrar la alerta de un capítulo, "emocionantes"… ejjeje…**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	6. Humildad

Capítulo VI

**Humildad**

"_Es la característica que define a una persona modesta, alguien que no se cree mejor o más importante que los demás en ningún aspecto; es la ausencia de soberbia."_

Mi vida estaba hecha un caos y arrastraba un humor de perros. Nadie de la banda ni del equipo, se me acercaba más de un par de minutos, y eso en el caso de ser estrictamente necesario. El único que se atrevía a presionarme era Sesshomaru, con él no había intimidación que contara.

Me sentía hundido en una nebulosa de ideas que no lograba unir unas con otras. No solía entregarme a la pasión de una noche, no era algo que hiciera, no tenía muy claro el motivo. A veces pensaba que era mi juicio moral, otras que era simplemente para custodiar mi corazón, que bastante mal tratado había salido de la última relación que tuve. No, yo era de relaciones intensas, de sentimientos compartidos, bajo el caparazón que solía llevar a todos lados, había un ser humano emotivo, con sueños y anhelos.

Quizás por eso mismo no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Y aunque sabía que lo más factible es que mintiera, que ese hijo, si lo esperaba, no fuera mía, ¿podía quedarme cruzado de brazos?

Probablemente no.

- Esta tarde tienes sesión de fotos, antes de tocar en el auditórium – me habló Sesshomaru, con concisa tranquilidad, mientras entraba en mi habitación del hotel.

Lo miré fijamente, me sentía irritado, molesto, furibundo.

- No dijiste nada de esa sesión – lo encaré.

Era habitual que surgieran compromisos de último momento, y generalmente nos permitían muy buenas promociones, por lo que era bueno para el grupo, pero hoy no me sentía de humor.

- Te lo estoy diciendo – me retó él, sin alzar la voz.

Me di la vuelta para terminar de vestirme, algo me decía que esta conversación iba a terminar mal.

- Nunca preguntas antes de comprometerme – le reclamé.

Algo que no había sido jamás un problema.

- Estás de un humor insoportable – exclamó – todos se están quejando.

Me di la vuelta con rapidez, mientras terminaba de abotonar mi camisa. Aquella era la excusa perfecta para un enfrentamiento. Necesitaba descargar mi ira.

- ¡Si tienen alguna queja, que se dirijan a mí! – alcé la voz, para que me escuchara todo el que estuviera cerca.

Sesshomaru se quedó un momento en silencio y supe que la conversación no había terminado, incluso supe el rumbo que tomaría. Se me tensaron todos los músculos.

- ¿Vas a decirme lo que pasó con esa mujer? – Me preguntó – o esperarás a que la bomba me estalle en la cara.

Mi hermano solía llamarle "bomba" a todo aquello que podía escurrírsele de las manos. Había una necesidad oculta en él de controlarlo todo.

- No quiero hablar de ello – fue mi escueta respuesta, mientras terminaba de calzarme.

Se quedó nuevamente en silencio, era aquel silencio que precede a la tormenta. Por un momento tuve deseos de huir, no quería enfrentarme a la situación que Kagome, de una forma u otra, me había puesto en las manos.

Avancé hacia la puerta, esperando que comprendiera que no estaba dando por terminada nuestra conversación.

- ¿Usaste protección con ella?- preguntó sin la menos sutileza.

Maldito Sesshomaru.

Sentí una punzada en el estómago. Nadie tenía derecho a rebuscar de esa manera en mis asuntos, sin dejar el menos espacio a mi intimidad, a mis secretos, a una parte que debía ser sólo mía.

Únicamente yo sabía cómo me había sentido aquella noche, en aquellos momentos en los que fui simplemente InuYasha.

Me di la vuelta hacia él, notando un leve gesto de sorpresa en su rostro. El mío debía estar marcado por el enfado. Avancé el par de pasos que me separaban de Sesshomaru y me detuve en seco centímetros antes de chocar contra él.

Era algo más alto que yo, pero eso jamás me había intimidado.

- Yo no te pregunto cómo te revuelcas con Kagura – mis palabras fueron violentas y mordaces, salieron de mi boca, audibles sólo para él.

Su mirada se agudizó y sus ojos tan dorados como los míos acentuaron una frialdad que habría acobardado a cualquiera.

Yo no le temía.

Sabía que estaba metiéndome en un terreno pedregoso. Lam relación que Sesshomaru tenía con Kagura, era algo que todos sabíamos, opero que era tan discreta, que en ocasiones llegaba a preguntarme si no se trataba de un simple rumor.

- Al menos yo no me meto en lo que no puedo manejar – su voz sonó profunda y en su rostro continuaba aquella mascara que lo convertía en letal tan sólo con su presencia.

- Quién dijo que no podía manejarlo – le pregunté, obviando su enfado.

Aunque no mostraba señales visuales de estar molesto, había cargado el ambiente de una densa tensión que colisionaba con la mía.

- Si sabes manejarlo… - habló con una leve pincelada de ironía - ¿por qué anda Tsubaki tras tu chica?

Su pregunta causó una incisión, justo en el sitio que buscaba. En mi orgullo.

- No es mi chica – aclaré mordiendo las palabras.

Debo decir que no esperé que aquella declaración, me escamara del modo que lo estaba haciendo.

Ambos nos miramos un instante más. Si la cólera ocasionara chispas, la habitación ya habría ardido hasta consumirse.

- La semana que viene estaremos en Tokio – habló finalmente – soluciónalo.

Me dejó sólo, con una clara orden que esperaba que cumpliera. Apreté las manos en dos puños que reflejaban mi impotencia y mi ira.

Sabía que tenía razón, aunque aquello no fuera de mi agrado.

De ese modo me encontraba hoy aquí. Fumando un cigarrillo en la acera frente al edificio en el que vivía Kagome, buscando en mi interior la entereza para volver a verla.

¿Por qué me sentía tan inquieto?

No recordaba la sensación de las mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago, por una chica, desde hacía dos años. Parecía un largo tiempo.

Llegar hasta aquí había sido menos complicado de lo que imaginé. Dar con la dirección de Kagome sólo me supuso hacer un par de llamadas a las personas adecuadas. Venir había sido otra cosa, me pasé largos minutos rebuscando en mis maletas, para dar con el atuendo que podía servirme para pasar desapercibido.

Tiré el resto del cigarro y lo pisé.

Caminé hasta la puerta y toqué al timbre. No quise quitarme los lentes oscuros, ni la capucha de mi sweater. Esperé un momento y una mujer algo mayor me atendió.

- ¿Diga? – preguntó, arrugando un poco el ceño para adivinar mis ojos tras los lentes. Sabía que era muy probable que esta mujer, ni siquiera supiera quién era yo, pero aún no estaba dentro, como para sentirme medianamente seguro.

- Hola… quisiera ver a Kagome Higurashi – le dije, sin rodeos, pero con aquella mínima inseguridad que te da el estar por primera vez en un lugar.

La mujer mi miró inquisitiva. Deslicé los lentes por mi nariz, lo suficiente como para mirarla por encima de ellos y le sonreí ligeramente, con aquella sonrisa que solía poner a mis pies a las chicas más hermosas, pero con ella no sabía si habría algún resultado.

Ladeo la cabeza ligeramente inspeccionándome, luego se movió para dejarme paso.

- Tienes que esperar aquí – me dijo, indicándome un pequeño recibidor que había al lado izquierdo de la entrada – te avisaré.

- Gracias – le respondí, volviendo a sonreírle.

No conseguí de ella ningún gesto receptivo, sólo se limitó a asentir una vez en silencio y se perdió por el pasillo que había junto a la escalera.

Finalmente y dentro de aquella casa, me quité los lentes y comencé a recorrer con la mirada el lugar. No era nada ostentoso, pero estaba bien cuidado, la sala era pequeña y se notaba que no era nada familiar. Por lo que me había informado, Kagome vivía aquí sola, como una estudiante más.

Debía ser honesto, no sólo me había enterado del sitio en el que vivía, cuando tuve la oportunidad de saber de donde era su familia y a qué se dedicaba ella, no pude con la curiosidad.

Tomé la única foto que había en la habitación y la alcé para mirar el rostro alegre de lo que parecían tres amigos.

De pronto escuché las voces que se alzaban en el piso de arriba y me asomé con disimulo a la puerta. No lograba escuchar de qué iba la discusión, ya que por el tono en el que se hablaban, era claramente una discusión, pero escuché de forma nítida, la palabra "policía". Arrugué el ceño, ¿qué sitio era este? Entonces escuché unos pasos que comenzaban a bajar la escalera y me metí nuevamente en la sala en la que me habían dejado. Eso sí, asegurándome de ver quien salía del lugar.

- Tsubaki – susurré apenas audible para mí.

¿Estaría acosando a Kagome?, ¿sería ella quien amenazaba con la policía?

Apareció la mujer que me había abierto la puerta.

- Ya puedes subir – me dijo – es la tercera puerta a la izquierda.

- Gracias – le respondí sin querer tardarme más, ver a Tsubaki ahí, había despertado en mí muchas sensaciones, todas encontradas.

Le volví a sonreír a la mujer, no quería darme por vencido, quizás lograría sacarle un gesto de agrado. Esperé, pero no sucedió nada.

Ya resignado subí a la segunda planta

En cuanto estuve frente a la tercera puerta de la izquierda, me quedé ahí de pie, me volví a poner los lentes, quizás como una especie de protección. El corazón me latía con fuerza, no estaba seguro de lo que venía a buscar en realidad, sólo esperaba encontrarlo, fuera lo que fuera. Di dos golpes.

- ¡Vete de aquí!– escuché el grito a través de la puerta y luego la amenaza – te juro que llamaré a la policía.

- Kagome…- le hablé con voz sueva, sentía la necesidad de calmarla - sólo quiero hablar un momento contigo

Hubo un pequeño instante de silencio, durante el cual pensé que tendría que marcharme sin verla. Aquello me dolió. Me apoyé en el marco de madera de la puerta, intentando escucharla dentro de la habitación.

Era una sensación tan extraña, el estar tan cerca y no poder derribar aquella barrera que nos impedía mirarnos.

Entonces la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, me quité los lentes, quería observar su rostro, estaba pálida.

Arrugué el ceño, era obvio que no pensaba en mí como su visitante. Pero no la culpaba, no después de lo que le había dicho.

- ¿Quién pensabas que era? – le pregunté.

Suponía la respuesta.

Abrió los ojos y chocó conmigo, para mirar fuera de la habitación, como si estuviera inspeccionando el pasillo. Tiró de mi chaqueta y me arrastró con ella dentro de la habitación.

- Entra – escuché su orden.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – le pregunté en cuanto Kagome cerró la puerta.

Me miró como si estuviera evaluando su respuesta, el color de sus mejillas había mejorado ligeramente.

- No querrás saberlo – dijo, mientras cruzaba la habitación desde la puerta hasta la cama.

No había demasiado sitio, así que aquello lo hizo de tres pasos.

- Eso no lo sabes – le respondí, incitándola a contarme.

- La última vez que pensé que sería bueno decirte algo, no me fue muy bien – habló, dándome la espalda.

Sus palabras habían dado en la diana, pero en ese momento mi atención se centró en el bolso que veía como llenaba con algunas cosas, todas de viaje.

- ¿Te vas de viaje? – le pregunté.

Entonces se giró y me miró. El gesto era de curiosidad.

- ¿A ti te extraña que alguien salga de viaje? – me preguntó. Y no pude evitar sonreírme, aunque no permitiría que desviara el tema.

- Es parte de mi trabajo – intenté retener su mirada. Comprendí que no había olvidado esos ojos castaños.

Me sostuvo la mirada un momento. Se mordió el labio y juro que sentí que la sangre se disparaba por todo mi cuerpo. Luego se dio la vuelta, volviendo a su labor con el bolso.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –me preguntó, intentando parecer indiferente. Lo noté por el modo en que temblaban sus manos.

- ¿No me preguntas cómo di con tu dirección? – recorrí con la mirada la habitación, un lugar pequeño, pero acogedor, lo que hablaba bien de ella. Era la primera vez que sentía que sabía algo real de Kagome.

La escuché reír con ironía.

- Todo el mundo da con mi dirección – se encogió de hombros.

Sus palabras me causaron cierto remordimiento.

- Vi salir a Tsubaki – le confesé. Tomé un peluche que había sobre el escritorio. Comencé a jugar con sus orejas de conejo.

Kagome seguía ordenando sus cosas.

- Por eso has venido – afirmó con una nota de desilusión.

- Quizás – concedí.

Pero yo sabía que en el fondo no estaba aquí sólo por eso.

Se quedó en silencio, dejando también de organizar su bolso.

- Puedes estar tranquilo – me dijo con la voz algo temblorosa – no le he dicho nada.

- Claro, firmaste un contrato – hablé con cierta mordacidad.

Me arrepentí enseguida. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no podía ser amable con ella?

Quizás, simplemente la estaba poniendo a prueba, esperaba ver cuán fuerte podía ser, cuanto podía soportar de esta vida y de este carácter, muchas veces, endemoniado que tenía.

- Sí claro… - dijo sin más, luego agregó – si pudieras sacármela de encima te lo agradecería.

Su petición me pareció justa, y sus palabras deberían calmarme, al parecer Kagome tenía claro los términos de aquel contrato, sin embargo, no me sentía mejor.

- Kagome yo… - quise decir algo, pero en realidad no encontraba las palabras, no encontraba los motivos dentro de mí, no encontraba el modo de arreglar todo y de mirarla a los ojos e intentar empezar con algo que terminó en el mismo momento en que decidimos tener una noche loca.

- Sería bueno que te fueras – me dijo.

Seguía sin mirarme.

Respiré hondamente, había algo entre ella y yo que no podía obviar. Extendí la mano y le roce levemente el brazo buscando su atención.

Noté como se tensaba.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? – le pregunté.

Al menos ya estaba aceptando que había realmente un embarazo.

- Once semanas – me respondió.

Comprendí que estaba asistiendo a un médico, aquella forma de decirlo era la que usaría un especialista.

- ¿Y a dónde vas? – insistí en mi pregunta.

Sólo en ese momento se dio la vuelta, apretando lo que parecía una blusa entre sus manos.

- ¿Y qué más te da? – su voz sonaba rota, como si estuviera conteniendo estoicamente las ganas de llorar.

Era comúnmente conocido que las embarazadas son mucho más emocionales.

- Viniste a asegurarte que no le dijera nada a la prensa – siguió hablando – ya sabes que no lo he hecho… ¿Qué más quieres?

Qué más quiero.

Su pregunta se quedó flotando en mi mente.

- No lo sé… - le respondí con sinceridad.

Me miró y en sus profundos ojos castaños bailaba una lágrima.

Agachó la cabeza mirándose las manos.

- Voy a Hokkaido – me dijo, mientras comenzaba a doblar la blusa arrugada – a casa de mi abuela.

Sentí la profunda necesidad de saber más, mucho más… todo…

- ¿Cuándo sale tu avión? – continué preguntando.

Negó con la cabeza.

- No, no voy en avión – terminó de doblar la blusa y la metió en el bolso.

- Entonces, ¿cuando sale el autobús? – No me parecía que el autobús fuera buena idea para una embarazada, eran muchas horas.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Tampoco voy en autobús – respondió, su voz reflejaba una pequeña risa divertida.

Una punzada ligeramente parecida a los celos se instaló en mi estómago. ¿Alguien la llevaría?

- ¿Entonces…? – Pregunté algo molesto.

Se giró e hizo un extraño gesto con el que se indicaba a sí misma

- Voy caminando… - abrí los ojos sorprendido ante su respuesta.

- ¡¿Caminando? – Exclamé ligeramente la pregunta - ¿sabes la distancia que hay?

Kagome asintió y sonrió.

Me quedé pensando un momento en la información que había obtenido de su familia y de su precariedad económica. Me sentí como un estúpido.

- Te puedo comprar un pasaje de avión – le ofrecí, aún sabiendo que estaba arriesgando a que su humor cambiara.

Pero contrario a eso su respuesta fue un negativa silenciosa y calmada.

- No es por el dinero, si eso piensas – habló – ha sido una petición de mi abuela

Me sentí invadido por el enfado.

- ¿Tu abuela está loca? – le pregunté, sin importarme si insultaba o no a la mujer.

Se dio la vuelta, me miró como si me evaluara nuevamente.

- Sólo sé que es una mujer sabia – me explicó. Kagome se estaba tomando el trabajo de darme explicaciones – es lo único que sé.

Me quedé en silencio.

- ¿Cuándo sales? – le pregunté ya más sereno.

- Pasado mañana – su respuesta llegó en el mismo momento en que cerraba la cremallera de su bolso.

El corazón me latía inquieto, mi cabeza no paraba de pensar. Si tan solo supiera que Kagome era sincera, si tan sólo supiera que ese hijo es mío. Había una forma de despejar mis dudas, una que no sabía si debía plantear.

- Un examen de paternidad – dije sin pensarlo demasiado, sabía que si lo hacía, no sería capaz de proponerlo – hazte un… examen de paternidad…

Me miró intensamente, no sabía que respondería, no podía leer en su rostro sus pensamientos, claro no la conocía tanto como para eso. Cerró los ojos.

- Sé… - su voz titubeo – que debería enfadarme… que debería echarte y pedirte que nos dejes en paz… - estaba hablando en plural, no pude obviar ese detalle – pero te entiendo…

Me sentí esperanzado. Pero también, inmediatamente, me sentí agobiado por la posibilidad de un resultado.

- ¿Lo harás? – le pregunté intentando ocultar mi ansiedad.

Negó suavemente.

- Dije que te entendía… no que aceptaba…- tomó el bolso por el manillar y noté que pesaba.

Extendí la mano para ayudarla.

- ¡No! – Exclamó, como si toda su contención se estuviera esfumando, respiró profundamente y luego volvió a hablar – creo que será mejor si te vas.

Me quedé sosteniendo el manillar un segundo más, antes de soltarlo.

La cercanía me inundaba la nariz del olor de su cabello. Un olor fresco que me llenó de recuerdos. Exhalé con lentitud, y noté su estremecimiento, sentí deseos de abrazarla y besarla hasta saciarme de su sabor. Dejé que mi cuerpo se aproximara un poco más y mi pecho se detuvo al contacto de su brazo. Kagome había cerrado los ojos.

- No sé… si seré capaz de borrar… - me mordí el labio, la frase estaba en mi mente y ardía como hierro ardiente, respiré y la liberé– …las cicatrices de tus besos…

Giró la cabeza y me miró. Dos lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y sus ojos me exploraban una vez más.

Me quedé prendado de sus labios, entreabiertos y temblando tenuemente. Quise beber de ellos, lo deseaba más de lo que mi propia razón podía justificar.

Los tomé, en una sola y profunda caricia, me los bebí por completo sólo con un roce. Su sabor se encontró de inmediato con la evocación que guardaba en mi memoria, suave, dulce, adictivo.

Salí de su habitación, cerrando la puerta lentamente. Tenía mucho en qué pensar.

"_Corro a través de las calles,_

_a través de los desiertos_

_hasta ti,_

_cerramos nuestro pacto,_

_peleo por ti_

_y tú por mí."_

_Tokio Hotel – Kampf der liebe_

Continuará…

**WAWWWW… ese beso apareció ahí, sin pensarlo, y se quedó.**

**A veces las historias se construyen así… con la inspiración del momento.**

**Mi nueva afición de hacer videos, me ha quitado un poquito de tiempo esta semana, a ver si la siguiente escribo un poquito más.**

**Espero que el capítulo les vaya gustando a mí me parece que este final promete… ejejeje… en fin. Las imágenes que voy dejando en el face, a veces inspiran muchas cosas…**

**Besitos y las quiero un montón, gracias por leer y por dejarme un mensajito al final.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	7. Diligencia

Capítulo VII

**Diligencia**

"_Como toda virtud se trabaja, netamente poniéndola en práctica; significa cumplir con los compromisos, no ser inactivo, no caer en la pereza, proponerse metas fijas y cumplirlas en su tiempo, poner entusiasmo en las acciones que se realizan."_

Definitivamente la vida me estaba poniendo a prueba, con sólo 19 años, me estaba dando una lección que no esperaba recibir. Todo dentro de mí se estaba revolviendo y reubicando como la tierra después de un sismo. Valores, conceptos, prioridades, sentimientos… todo. Y aún no dejaba de moverse el piso.

- No sé… si seré capaz de borrar… - su voz parecía titubear, me sentía tan dolida y esa tristeza comenzaba a tomar forma de lagrimas – …las cicatrices de tus besos…

Lo miré sin pestañear, quería estar segura que aquella frase venía de su boca, parecía un momento tan irreal, quizás por todas las veces que durante años lo había soñado, lo miraba sin dejar de buscar en sus profundos ojos dorados, la realidad de aquellas palabras. Él, simplemente, no sabía lo que podían significar para mí.

InuYasha miró mi boca y sentí como mi cuerpo, mi ser completo, comenzaba a temblar suavemente. Hizo un tenue movimiento hacía mí, casi como un ligero balanceo, el corazón me dio un vuelco, sabía lo que él estaba pensando.

Y maldición… lo deseaba.

Se inclinó sobre mí y tomó mi labio entre los suyos, con una única caricia, aprisionándolo entre la suavidad de su boca caliente y húmeda. El cuerpo entero se me colmó de una sensación cálida que amenazaba con cambiar la densidad de mis huesos. Luego se separó de mí, arrastrando aquel beso un poco más, como si deseara llevarme con él. Yo me quedé aún con los ojos cerrados y el sabor de su boca en mi boca.

Cuando InuYasha salió por la puerta, el corazón me latía frenético, la respiración continuó agitada un poco más, mientras mis ideas iban regresando gradualmente. Me temblaban las manos y tuve que concentrarme en la respiración para ir calmándome.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

Pregunté al vacío, susurrando, mientras iba sentándome en la cama junto a mi bolso.

Me costó largos minutos reponerme de aquella impresión, me puse la mano en el pecho y comencé a acariciarlo sin siquiera darme cuenta, tenía una fuerte presión en ese sitio, pero no era algo físico en realidad, era una emoción, lo sabía, la había experimentado antes. Tuve que obligarme a despejar mi mente de la fantasía y regresar a la realidad.

InuYasha había cruzado la puerta hacía unos minutos, pero antes de hacerlos, me había besado. Sus labios atraparon los míos en una caricia hambrienta y profunda, la adrenalina se disparó en mi cuerpo como una droga, robándome la razón.

Y aún me costaba recobrarla.

Durante las últimas semanas, había intentado mantener a mi consciencia a raya, avocándome a los hechos únicamente, evitando que los sentimientos se mezclara, de otra manera no lograría solucionar la situación en la que me encontraba, del modo más práctico.

Sólo intentaba centrarme en tres cosas.

Uno, había tenido una noche de pasión con InuYasha, buscando recrear una ilusión, una parte de mí lo amaba desde los quince años, y en ese punto no podía evitar suspirar cada vez que lo recordaba. Dos, producto de ese momento de liberación, ahora estaba embarazada de casi tres meses. Y tres, no podía quedarme con ese hijo.

No me había dado cuenta que otra vez había comenzado a llorar. Me sequé los ojos suavemente con el dorso de la mano y respiré de forma profunda. Sabía que era imposible seguir soñando con el amor de una estrella del rock, sobre todo bajo las circunstancias que ahora rodeaban aquella ilusión de amor. Además, ¿qué podía decirle?, "déjalo todo y vive junto a mí", sólo pensar en ello era horrible, InuYasha se secaría por dentro, poco a poco, sin su música.

Esa noche me fui a la cama temprano, me sentí cansada

Esa noche me fui a la cama temprano. Me sentía cansada, quizás por las múltiples emociones que había experimentado a lo largo del día.

Cuando apoyé la cabeza en la almohada, encendí mi reproductor de música y lo puse en la radio que habitualmente escuchaba y de pronto me encontré con su canción.

"_Nosotros permaneceremos siempre, escribiremos en la eternidad…"_

Le di al botón de cambiar, molesta por no lograr que InuYasha desapareciera de mi vida, lejos de ella, parecía estar cada vez más presente. Inconscientemente llevé mi mano hasta el plano vientre, a veces era difícil pensar que en realidad se estuviera gestando vida en mi interior, quizás no debía sentirme tan dolida por que a él le costara creer en mí, después de todo ¿quién era yo para InuYasha?, una chica sin prejuicios que se había acostado con él nada más verlo, pero él no sabía las noches que había pasado escuchando su música, o las innumerables horas en las que coleccioné sus imágenes o leyendo las entrevistas que hacía, buscando entre líneas los matices de su personalidad. No, InuYasha simplemente no sabía que para mí no era el desconocido que yo era para él.

Volvía a darle al botón de cambiar, retrocediendo a la radio en la que había escuchado su voz y me encontré con los últimos acordes de la canción, que él interpretaba con esa voz que parecía contener una emoción desgarradora.

"_Vosotros nos llevareis a través del tiempo, así que nosotros nunca recorreremos el pasado"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Kagome! – escuché la voz de Ayumi y abrí los ojos como platos al sentirme descubierta.

- Si – respondí, apresurando el paso para alcanzarla.

Habíamos a pasear un poco por el centro, ella como tantas otras veces quería mirar "algo nuevo". Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a la forma de ser de Ayumi y al menos en estos momentos de tanta tensión para mí, me venía bien estar a su lado.

Pasé por otra tienda de artículos de bebé y mis ojos se quedaron clavados en un conjuntito de color marfil, con unos bordados marrones, naranjos y ocres en el pecho. Me parecía lo más hermoso que había visto, claro sin considerar los otros dos escaparates en los que me había detenido y que también tenían las cosas más hermosas que había visto.

Me quedé prendada de aquel trajecito y del saquito para el coche que había a su lado a juego y de unos zapatitos de tela, que había un poco más allá, de color marrón que combinaban perfectamente.

- ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? – escuché la voz de Ayumi, pegada a mi mejilla.

Sus ojos estaban puestos en el escaparate y su rostro reflejaba seriedad.

Abrí la boca intentando decir algo que me salvara de la obviedad, pero mi mente estaba en blanco.

Ayumi avanzó esperando a que la siguiera, yo lo hice, torciendo el gesto, sabía que en algún momento tendría que contarle mi pequeño gran secreto, pero no estaba preparada para hacerlo ahora mismo, la verdad no estaba demasiado preparada para hacerlo en ningún momento. Hablar de ello lo hacía cada vez más real.

Cuando llegué junto a ella, caminamos un momento en silencio. En mi mente repasaba todas las posibles formas de comenzar a hablar.

"_Estoy embarazada"_

No aquello era asustarla.

"_¿Recuerdas la noche del concierto?"_

No, aquello tampoco me servía, era como aceptar abiertamente que le había ocultado un montón de información. Aunque era verdad.

"_Vas a ser tía"_

Resoplé ante mi propia ineptitud para abordar el tema.

- Sabes que soy tu amiga ¿verdad Kagome? – me sorprendió hablando ella primero.

- Sí, claro – respondí con cierta premura observándola de reojo.

- Sé que somos diferentes… - continuó Ayumi, sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante – muchas veces pareces mi madre… - se rió mientras nos deteníamos a la espera que cambiara el semáforo, completamente ajenas al resto de las personas que nos rodeaban.

- A veces necesitas una cerca – acepté el cargo.

Sentí su mano tomando la mía, dejó en ella un pequeño sobre y luego la cerró entre las suyas y me miró.

- No te presionaré para que me cuentes lo que te preocupa – habló con determinación, sin dejar ninguna fisura en su voz que me permitiera interrumpirla, aunque yo no me sentía en capacidad de hacerlo – pero quiero que estés bien, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero muchísimo.

Sus manos apretaron un poco más la mía.

- Ayumi, yo no puedo… - suponía lo que contenía el sobre y no necesitaba que ella pagara nuestra amistad.

- Sí que puedes – insistió – y puedes porque yo puedo, de lo contrario no lo haría.

Bajé la cabeza y ella me soltó la mano, para tocar con sus dedos mi mentón e indicarme que la mirara.

- Nunca olvides que somos iguales – me dijo con una sonrisa – sólo tengo unas monedas más que tú – se encogió de hombros.

Aquello era una de las virtudes de Ayumi, sabía que estaba en condiciones de adquirir más que otros, pero para ella aquello sólo era un medio, su vida estaba compuesta por muchas otras cosas que el dinero no le daba, ni le garantizaba.

- Gracias – le respondí, no por el dinero, sino por el lugar que me estaba dando en su vida.

Ayumi era una buena amiga y cada día me convencía más de eso.

Ahora, te comprometerás a comprarme una postal en cada sitio que visites, y cuando regreses a Tokio, las quiero todas autografiadas.

La palabra autógrafo hizo eco en mi interior de una forma extraña. Debo haberlo expresado en mi rostro, porque Ayumi comenzó a reír.

- Mujer, no te pido que te conviertas en estrella del rock para ello – aclaró – sólo quiero una simple firma tuya y la fecha en que estuviste en ese lugar.

Me reí un poco a la fuerza, para aligerar la tensión que parecía acumularse en mis hombros.

El semáforo cambio y seguimos caminando. Quizás, y después de todo, no había llegado aún el momento de contarle a Ayumi nada.

Después de todo era un problema que tenía para al menos seis meses más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa mañana me levanté, en cuanto la luz del sol entró por mi ventana, pensaba comenzar el viaje temprano, de ese modo destinaría las horas más frescas de la mañana y de la tarde a caminar, descansando a medio día.

Había hecho una especie de ruta que esperaba ser capaz de sacar adelante, se me haría ligeramente más larga, ya que consideraba en ella los sitios en los que podía permitirme alojar por las noches. La temporada de lluvias ya había cesado, así que no debía haber complicaciones mayores, además del cansancio lógico de semejante viaje.

Para ser honesta, mientras preparaba todo, me parecía cada vez más angustiosa la idea de viajar todo ese trayecto a pie, mi abuela debía pensar que jamás la necesitaría, o bien que no consideraría la posibilidad de visitarla bajo esas condiciones. Llegué a pensar que prefería quedarme sin el sabio consejo de ella, con tal de no hacer semejante viaje, pero recordé a los peregrinos, que muchas veces por tradiciones ancestrales hacían largos viajes.

Cuando tuve todo listo, tomé mi bolso y le eché un último vistazo a mi pequeña habitación, haciendo un inventario mental de todo lo que llevaba, ropa de recambio, suficiente como para lavar en algún sitio apto para ello y alguna ropa de abrigo, por si en las noches hacía frío.

Todo estaba en su sitio, y en la habitación que me había servido de hogar durante el último año, todo quedaba en su lugar, excepto el poster de InuYasha que había estado pegado en la pared frente a mi almohada, recordé la cantidad de veces que lo imaginé mirándome a mí, con la misma adoración que lo hacía yo. Apreté los labios y fui cerrando la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo del todo, volvía a entrar precipitadamente, abrí el cajón del escritorio y saque del interior el malogrado afiches que estaba algo rasgado en uno de sus lados por el tirón que le había dado al arrancarlo de la pared. Lo doblé y lo metí en uno de los bolsillos exteriores de mi bolso.

Esta vez, si lo tenía todo y este extraño viaje comenzaría.

Abrí la puerta de salida, evitando hacer ruido, aunque el ligero chirrido que hacía ésta fue irremediable, antes de alcanzar a cerrarla por completo, miré hacia la calle y lo que vi me dejó con la boca abierta.

Sentado en el borde del escalón que daba paso a la entrada de la casa, estaba InuYasha, con una camiseta negra de mangas cortas, su largo cabello oscuro cayendo por la espalda y un bolso, también oscuro, junto a él.

Me quedé petrificada, ni siquiera fui capaz de moverme cuando se giró hacia mí. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros que parecían el detalle perfecto para hacer de él una imagen devastadora, pero cuando se los quito, todo empeoró, el dorado intenso de sus ojos me dejó sin aliento.

¿Era la luz de la mañana, o InuYasha me parecía más hermoso que nunca?

- Pensé que tendría que entrar a despertarte – habló con un tono que sonó alegre y despreocupado.

Sabía que yo quería decir algo, mi mente buscaba las palabras con desesperación, los conceptos estaban ahí, hermoso, impresionante, estupendo, fantástico, pero no lograba coordinar una idea y más aún, no lograba que ésta saliera por mi boca.

Me mordí el labio y cerré la puerta, al menos un movimiento, ya era algo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté intentando aparentar tranquilidad, aunque sentí como me temblaba la voz.

El se puso de pie y yo no me atreví a dar ni un solo paso. Mi corazón amenazaba de pasar del estado de estrépito en el que se encontraba a un cardiograma plano absoluto.

- Te acompañaré parte del viaje – habló mientras tomaba su bolso y lo alzaba por encima de su hombro.

Sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse en los míos.

- Iré caminando – hablé con prisa, las palabras casi se atropellaron al salir disparadas de mi boca.

Parecía como si temiera quedarme sin aliento antes de poder terminar una idea.

- Yo también – me respondió escueto.

- Es un viaje largo – continué persuadiéndolo.

¡¿Qué hacía?

- Lo sé – respondió, nuevamente escueto, sin dejar de mirarme.

La distancia que nos separaba seguía ahí, pero tenía la sensación que se iba estrechando.

- Te pueden reconocer – dije, la presión en mi pecho crecía.

- Tomaré ese riesgo – contestó.

Me quedé en silencio, mi mente buscaba alguna otra razón por la que no era correcto que fuera conmigo. Pero no encontraba ninguna.

- Puede llover – dije. Me sonó estúpido incluso a mí.

InuYasha se sonrió, de aquella manera que me resultaba simplemente angelical, cargada de la sensualidad masculina que poseía, pero con ese matiz infantil que no había perdido, a pesar de sus veintitrés años. Bajo la mirada a la punta de sus zapatos y comenzó a mover uno de ellos.

Me sentí como una niña tonta, que buscaba una excusa para dejar a otro niño fuera del juego.

Avancé algo más decidida y pasé junto a él.

- Tendrás que seguir mi ritmo – le hablé con decisión. Si él quería venir, yo no se lo iba a impedir, lo que no iba a hacer era comportarme como una más de sus empleados.

- Aceptado – dijo, como si comprendiera el tenor de la orden.

Lo miré fugazmente, pero no fui capaz de retener su mirada. Tomé el camino de la derecha, él me siguió en silencio y se detuvo cuando lo hice yo en seco, deshaciendo lo andado y tomando el camino contrario.

- ¿Y eso? – me preguntó.

Apreté los labios.

- Me equivoqué – respondí, intentando seguir manteniendo el mando de este pequeño buque.

Lo escuché soltar una risa pequeña. Lo miré y él torció el gesto intentando esconder su diversión. Vi que un hombre caminaba tras de nosotros a cierta distancia.

- ¿Al menos tenemos un plan seguir? – preguntó con la risa bailando al borde de su frase.

- Tengo un mapa – respondí, sintiendo que mi cuerpo se iba destensando poco a poco.

- Oh, debo estar tranquilo entonces – digo, con la misma voz divertida.

Lo miré, con ganas de fulminarlo. No es que me quejara por la compañía. Quién, después de todo, tenía la posibilidad de hacer un viaje de varios días, con su amor platónico.

- Puedo ir sola – le dije con toda la firmeza que mi voz me permitía.

El hombre continuaba tras de nosotros.

- No dejaré que viajes sola – me respondió con mucha más solidez de la que yo era capaz.

Pero en ese momento no me detuve a analizar su insistencia.

- InuYasha… - susurré inclinándome levemente hacia él.

- ¿Qué?... – susurró él también, inclinándose hacia mí, sentí su cabello rozar mi brazo.

- Creo que nos vienen siguiendo… - hablé con cierto temor. Sentía unos deseos casi incontenibles de girarme y mirar al hombre que venía unos cuantos metros tras de nosotros.

- Ya lo sé… - me respondió, aún susurrando.

- ¿Y qué hacemos?... – le pregunté algo ansiosa, intentando mantener el tono de secretismo, pensando que él estaría más acostumbrado que yo a estas situaciones.

- Nada… - su voz era un murmullo que en cualquier otra situación, me habría sometido, pero en este momento mi atención estaba puesta en nuestra seguridad.

- ¿Cómo nada?... – hablé manteniendo la voz baja, pero con la fuerza suficiente como para que se notara mi preocupación.

Se dio la vuelta y por un momento sentí como la sangre abandonaba por completo mi cuerpo y en su lugar un líquido gélido pareció recorrer mis venas.

- No… - alcancé a decir, mientras él retrocedía algunos pasos en dirección al hombre, que continuó acercándose.

Luego ambos avanzaron hasta mí. Yo apreté más el tirante de mi bolso al que me aferraba como un madero en medio del mar.

- Kagome, él es Renkotsu, nos acompañará en el viaje – habló InuYasha, mientras el hombre me hacía un gesto cordial, dentro de lo que su rostro desapacible le permitía.

Yo le respondí con un gesto y amable y una sonrisa, mientras tomaba a InuYasha por el brazo y tiraba de él hacía un lado.

- ¿Viajaremos con un niñero? – le pregunté en voz baja.

- De cierta forma… - respondió mirando mi vientre.

Sentí como se me subía el calor a las mejillas.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero – le reclame, manteniendo el tono privado de nuestra conversación.

Él me miró y sentí nuevamente como sus ojos dorados penetraban en todas mis defensas y fui consciente del modo en que el agarre que mantenía en su brazo se aligeraba.

- Lo sé – habló con serenidad – pero esta es mi vida Kagome… no tengo otra.

Me mordí el labio y de alguna manera comprendí que había mucho de él que yo sabía, pero que jamás había enlazado con la imagen que tenía de InuYasha. Una imagen soñadora y lejana a la realidad de un hombre con más obligaciones que compensaciones.

Asentí suavemente, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Y por primera vez sentí que InuYasha y yo nos comprendíamos.

"_La adrenalina no me deja dormir_

_No tengas miedo el camino se convierte_

_En algo hacia a ti_

_Me desgarro en torno al volante_

_Bésame ahora contra la luz_

_Como un conductor fantasma_

_Te busco a ti_

_La noche es clara conduzco yo solo_

_Como un conductor fantasma_

_Para finalmente estar contigo"_

_Tokio Hotel - Geisterfahrer_

Continuará…

**Un nuevo capítulo chicas, y chicos si existe alguno. Espero que les haya gustado. La parte en la que él está esperando fuera de la casa en la que vive Kagome, se inspiró en una imagen que puse un día en mi face… a ver si alguien se acuerda… jejejeje…**

**Besitos y nos estamos encontrando por los rincones del ciber mundo.**

**Me dejan un mensajito please! ^^**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	8. Generosidad

Capítulo VIII

Generosidad

"_La generosidad es una forma de altruismo y rasgo de la filantropía"_

Llevábamos caminando un tiempo, poco más de dos horas quizás. Hablar no era algo fácil, aunque intentaba que no se me notara lo difícil que se me hacía parecer desenfadado. Cada vez que veía un grupo de personas cerca, el estomago se me tensaba e involuntariamente bajaba la mirada, era como si al dejar de mirarlas yo, me hiciera invisible para ellas. Al menos a lo largo del tiempo que llevábamos caminando nada había sucedido.

Escuché el sonido de un papel en las manos de Kagome y la miré, estaba desenvolviendo una barra de cereal.

- ¿Quieres? – me extendió otra que sacó de su bolso.

La miré sin responder enseguida, era la segunda vez que me ofrecía y la segunda también que ella comía.

- ¿Qué más tienes ahí dentro? – pregunté moviéndome para ver dentro de su bolso.

- Sólo barritas de cereal – respondió, tirando de su bolso a un lado evitando de ese modo que espiara.

Me reí de buena gana, parecía una niña pequeña y ofendida.

- Debes comer más que esas barritas ¿no? – Continué - ¿desayunaste?

Ante esa pregunta ya me mantuve más serio, me miró arrugo levemente el ceño y respondió con una evasiva.

- Bueno… ¿quieres o no? – por el tono de su voz, asumí que no estaba dispuesta a que dirigiera nada en este viaje, pero yo era más insistente que eso.

- No, no quiero… - aseguré – ahora responde ¿desayunaste?

Se detuvo en seco y me miró seriamente.

- Ya es bastante extraño que aparecieras en mi puerta después de lo que ha sucedido… - comenzó a decir acentuando cada palabra con el movimiento de la barrita de cereal abierta, como si se tratara de un apuntador – como para tener que acostumbrarme a darte explicaciones de mi nutrición.

Miré a Renkotsu que se mantenía alerta, como si al ver a Kagome ligeramente alterada tuviera que tratarla como a una fans histérica más. Le hice un gesto con la mano que le dio a entender que todo estaba bien.

- No has desayunado ¿verdad? – insistí con la pregunta.

Kagome torció el gesto y negó furiosamente una vez.

- Pero es que… - pareció dudar y miró de reojo a Renkotsu.

- Pero qué… - la alenté, cambiando de posición, de modo que ella quedara de espalda a Renkotsu y quizás de esa manera se sentiría más cómoda de hablar.

La expresión de sus hermosos ojos castaños me dio a entender que agradecía aquello.

A veces me preguntaba si Kagome era consciente de todo lo que sus ojos me decían. Otras veces mis cuestionamientos pasaban por la veracidad de lo que leía en ellos.

- No es fácil… - pareció animarse a hablar, sus ojos esquivaron mi mirada y se enfocaron en diferentes puntos a mi alrededor evitando mirarme - intentar desayunar, cuando devuelves todo lo que comes a primera hora.

- Bien… entonces buscaremos un sitio en el que puedas comer – sentencie.

- Ya estoy comiendo – dijo, dando un primer mordisco a la barrita.

Había tantas emociones luchando dentro de mí. Por ejemplo, la ternura que ella despertaba en mí en este momento y que chocaba frontalmente con mi falta de confianza, con la duda latente del engaño.

Arrugué el ceño y volví a caminar.

Había lago imprevisible en este viaje, Kagome me dividía entre el deseo irracional de estar a su lado, acompañarla y protegerla. Y mi buen juicio me hablaba de estar emprendiendo la mayor locura.

Recordé la discusión con mi hermano días antes, cuando decidí hacer este extraño camino.

- ¡¿De viaje? – Sesshomaru no acostumbraba a alzar la voz, pero cuando le hablé de tomarme unos días se puso furibundo paseándose por la habitación como un felino enjaulado - ¡estamos en plena gira! – me recordó, como si no lo supiera.

- Sólo serán unos días – repetí, mientras seleccionaba lo más sencillo de mi ropa y lo metía en un bolso de viaje.

- ¿Y qué pasa con el concierto de esta noche? – preguntó tajante, sin dejar de pasear por la habitación, como si no hubiese escuchado mi respuesta.

- Se hará – contesté, intentando no alterarme, aunque la actitud de Sesshomaru me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Podía comprender su enfado, pero necesitaba intentar este viaje.

- ¿Y l de la semana que viene? – siguió interrogándome, esta vez detuvo su paseo, para darle más intensidad y dramatismo a su pregunta.

Respiré profundamente antes de hablar

- Ahí estaré – mi voz denotaba rudeza.

Sesshomaru volvió a retomar su paseo, se mantuvo en silencio como si estuviera cavilando alguna idea en su cabeza.

- Esto es una locura – dijo más para sí mismo – apenas conoces a esa mujer – prosiguió, esta vez dirigiéndose a mí - ¿qué te motiva a ir tras ella?

- No voy tras ella – aclaré, cerrando la cremallera de mi bolso con cierta violencia.

Mi hermano volvió a detenerse y supe que no lo dejaría estar.

- ¡¿Entonces por qué te arriesgas? – exclamó molesto, alzando nuevamente la voz.

Aquello no era habitual en él.

Me quedé en silencio y tomé mi billetera para ver si tenía a todo en orden.

- ¡¿Qué tiene esa mujer? – insistió exasperado, acercándose a mí.

Continué sin responder, aunque esta conversación me estaba desesperando. A pesar de la extraña relación de amor odio que mantenía con Sesshomaru, no solía ocultarle nada, pero en este caso si lo estaba haciendo. No quería que nadie interfiriera en lo que estaba experimentando en este momento. Quizás aquello había sido la causa de mi actual soledad.

- ¡Maldita sea, es como cualquier otra! – profirió haciendo un gesto aireado con la mano.

Me giré hacía él sintiendo la sangre caliente en mis venas. De alguna manera quería defender a Kagome de cualquier opinión simplista sobre ella, pero para ser realista, yo tampoco la conocía tan bien. Sesshomaru clavó sus ojos dorados en los míos, como si me retara a desmentir su teoría. Yo tragué la irá que estaba sintiendo, para intentar hablar con calma.

- No es cualquier mujer – dije únicamente en su defensa, acentuando las palabras con voz profunda, dándole a entender a mi hermano que ofenderla no era el camino para hacerme cambiar de idea.

- ¿Qué tiene ella de especial? – su voz estaba contenida por una frágil tranquilidad.

No supe responder a su pregunta. Yo mismo no sabía si lo que creía leer en los ojos de Kagome, era verdad. Este viaje quizás me ayudaría a averiguarlo.

Sesshomaru se pasó las manos por el cabello con irritación.

- Sólo quiero que recuerdes, que tu último intento le resto varios ceros a nuestra cuenta bancaria – habló con acritud.

Arrugué el ceño, tampoco tenía nada que decir a ese respecto.

Ahora caminaba junto a Kagome, sin saber demasiado bien el rumbo que tomaría esta travesía.

A la distancia pude distinguir lo que parecía un instituto. Creo que casi sudé frio en un solo segundo, ante la idea de pasar fuera de ese sitio atestado de adolescente hormonadas. Aquella era otra de mis relaciones amor odio, ya que las fans eran parte de mi vida y de lo que amaba de mi profesión, pero a la vez causaban estragos que eran difíciles de borrar, las últimas veces que había estado cerca de un grupo de chicas, sin la protección adecuada, lo menor que me había sucedido había sido los rasguños, y lo peor, el pánico que sentí al ver una tijera avanzar en dirección a mi rostro, cuando una de ellas quiso llevarse un mechón de mi cabello como recuerdo.

- Doblemos en aquella calle – le dije a Kagome, a metros de una calle que nos ayudaría a esquivar la puerta de aquel instituto, la tomé del brazo y casi la arrastré.

- ¿Pero qué…? – exclamó ella algo confusa.

- Hay un instituto ahí delante – le respondí, sintiendo como el sudor frío empapaba la mano con la que sostenía a Kagome.

- ¡¿Ah?... ¡Oh!... – fue su respuesta.

De alguna manera aquellos dos monosílabos lograron que la tensión que estaba sintiendo hasta el segundo anterior se disipara. El agarré con que la mantenía sujeta, dejó de ser un apremio, para convertirse simplemente en una unión. Tuve la sensación de que ambos lo notamos, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

La solté al cabo de unos minutos, porque mis propias emociones se hacían demasiado evidentes. No había podido quitar de mi cabeza el beso que le había robado sólo dos días atrás y me había prometido que no repetiría aquello a menos que ella me lo pidiera.

- Quizás debería cambiar la ruta que había marcado – dijo de pronto Kagome, buscando en uno de los bolsillos de su bolso.

- ¿Y qué cambiarás? – le pregunté.

- Deberíamos evitar las zonas más pobladas – consideró con seriedad abriendo un mapa con varias marcas de lápiz – rodear las ciudades.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Estaba haciendo eso por mí?

- Eso te significará caminar mucho más – le aclaré aún sin creer del todo que se tomara esa molestia por mí.

Maldita desconfianza. Me costaba tanto creer en las personas.

- Bueno, este viaje desde el principio pintaba para largo – dijo sonriendo y tuve que tragar ante el latido impetuoso de mi corazón. Abrí la boca para respirar – además , tengo dos meses de vacaciones.

Me miró a los ojos y su sonrisa se esfumó, dando paso a la incertidumbre.

¿Qué nos estaba pasando?

Dejó de mirarme y dobló malamente el mapa antes de meterlo, con manos temblorosas, en su bolso nuevamente.

- Sigamos – ordenó, pasando junto a mí, sin detenerse a mirarme.

De pronto el cuello de la camisa que llevaba comenzaba a ahogarme. ¿O era la presión de mi sangre?

A la hora de comer, paramos en un pequeño restaurant que estaba abarrotado de trabajadores que habían detenido su jornada para comer algo.

- ¿Esto lo tenías marcado en tu mapa? – le pregunté intrigado.

- Sí – respondió sin más, intentando abrirse paso entre las personas que formaban una férrea pared ante el mesón.

Me sorprendió comprender el grado de organización con que había planeado todo el viaje. No pude evitar pensar que una persona tan ordenada no encajaba con la imagen de una fans libre de prejuicios.

De pronto sentí como se me calentaba la sangre ante la visión de Kagome arrodillada ante mí en aquella habitación del hotel.

Nuevamente estaba respirando con dificultad.

- Deja que lo haga Renkotsu – le hablé, tirando de ella y haciendo un gesto a mi guardaespaldas que hasta este momento había sido un silencioso espectador de todo lo que hacíamos.

Kagome abrió los ojos mostrando su estupor, llevándose una mano a la boca.

- ¡Es verdad! – Exclamó, pero su voz no logro sobresalir de las demás que saturaban el lugar – se me olvidaba que venía con nosotros – se volvió a girar hacia el mesón – habrá que pedir algo para él también.

- ¡Kagome! – llamé su atención, ella me miró fijamente como su fuera la primera vez que le hablaba – permite que lo haga Renkotsu.

Se tardó un momento en procesar mis palabras y finalmente respondió con un asentimiento.

Nos quedamos en un rincón. Yo no podía dejar de observar a las personas a mi alrededor, siempre temiendo que alguien me mirara y me reconociera. Todos parecían tener demasiada prisa en pedir algo de comer y tragarlo en un par de minutos, como para detenerse a mirarme. Eso me ayudó a relajarme un poco.

No me había dado cuenta de la tensión que cargaba, hasta que los hombros se me relajaron levemente. Me masajee un poco la zona.

Sólo entonces fui consciente que Kagome tenía sus ojos castaños puestos en mí. Me quedé mirándola un segundo antes que ella misma se diera cuenta que lo hacía. Sus mejillas se encendieron furiosamente y me pareció lo más hermoso que había visto.

¿Podía aún sonrojarse ante mí?

La idea me sorprendió tanto, como me gusto. Estaba acostumbrado a ver chicas gritar, llorar, desmayarse, hacer cosas inimaginables por mí, hasta prendas intimas caían sobre el escenario, pero no me sentía preparado para manejar las emociones que Kagome me despertaba. Pero a pesar de ello no dejé de mirarla. Ella tampoco dejó de hacerlo. Sus labios me llamaban con gritos silenciosos, su pecho agitado me decía que pensaba lo mismo que yo, o al menos eso creía, de pronto el sonido ensordecedor de las personas a nuestro alrededor, se convirtió en un mutismo íntimo y sentí el golpe de la sangre en mis labios, ansiando calmarse al contacto de los suyos.

- …InuYasha… - escuché la voz lejana de Renkotsu que venía con tres paquetes de comida.

Tuve que obligar a mi consciencia a concentrarse en la voz de mi acompañante, antes de ser capaz de responder.

- Sí… - dije sin más.

Nos sentamos los tres en una pequeña mesa lateral. En ese momento Renkotsu se había convertido en una compañía necesaria, más que por mi seguridad física, por mi equilibrio emocional, al estar presente, evitaba que cometiera una locura que luego no sabría cómo manejar.

Descansamos parte de la tarde, en un rincón alejado de un pequeño jardín poco concurrido. Me sorprendió encontrar paz en ese lugar. Al menos hasta ese momento todo estaba saliendo relativamente bien.

Saqué un cigarrillo de dentro de mi bolso, me lo llevé a la boca y lo encendí.

Kagome, que había estado sentada junto a mí, se puso de pie sin decir nada.

- ¿Continuamos? – quise saber.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Esperemos a que pase un poco el calor – habló manteniendo cierta distancia.

Di una bocanada al cigarro. Ella me observaba escudada por los metros que nos separaban.

- ¿Entonces? – le pregunté echando fuera el humo.

No habló, sin embargo me hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando el cigarro que mantenía en mi mano. Dirigí la vista a él.

Le di una calada más y lo apagué contra el piso.

Ella miró el paisaje a lo lejos y una ráfaga de viento le movió el cabello hermosamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar la noche, habíamos llegado a Kasukabe. Kagome tenía marcado un sitio que nos costó una media hora encontrar, preguntó a un par de transeúntes, hasta que finalmente dimos con la dirección. Alquilamos dos habitaciones contiguas una a la otra, Kagome se quedó con una y en la otra nos acomodamos Renkotsu y yo.

Antes de subir a las habitaciones, quisimos cenar algo, el mismo hostal nos ofrecía un menú simple, pero que estaba bien. El viaje me había abierto el apetito y pensé que con todo lo que Kagome había comido ese día, el suyo estaría igual, pero sin embargo, no tocó la comida, sólo se bebió un vaso de agua.

- ¿No comerás? – le pregunté, intentando no mostrarme ansioso.

Negó con la cabeza, mientras jugaba con el vaso de agua, girándolo a un lado y al otro, sin mirarme.

- ¿No tienes hambre? – insistí con mis preguntas y noté como ella le daba una mirada fugaz a Renkotsu.

Me bastó eso para dejar mi interrogatorio. Kagome no quería conversar ante él, de ciertas cosas.

Eso me hablaba de su prudencia y el corazón volvió a latirme con fuerza.

Luego de subir cada uno a nuestras habitaciones, me quedé largo rato intentando conciliar el sueño, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, ahí estaba la imagen de Kagome, sonriendo, curiosa, enfadada, sonrojada. Y en cada una de las imágenes que veía de ella, sentía que la necesitaba.

Abrí los ojos y me quedé mirando el techo, que estaba apenas iluminado por la luz que entraba desde la calle. Renkotsu dormía en la cama continua, con el inconfundible sonido de sus ronquidos. No era la primera vez que dormíamos en el mismo cuarto, así que ese no era mi problema para conciliar el sueño.

Escuché ruido en la habitación de Kagome, el sonido del agua en el baño. De alguna manera logré agudizar mi oído por encima de los ronquidos de Renkotsu y pude escuchar los pasos de ella desde el baño hasta la cama. Las paredes debían de ser increíblemente delgadas. Hubo un momento de completo silencio, durante el cual pensé que Kagome debía haberse quedado dormida, pero no era así, pues escuché sus pasos nuevamente que recorrían la habitación con prisa y unos minutos después el sonido del agua en el baño.

Arrugué el ceño algo preocupado y decidí ir a ver que le sucedía.

Salir de la habitación sin la compañía de Renkotsu no fue problema, él debía estar cansado por el viaje de ese día. La verdad seguir con ese ritmo sería algo complicado.

Di dos golpes leves a la puerta.

- Kagome, soy InuYasha… - dije en tono bajo, esperando no molestar a las demás personas que descansaban en las otras habitaciones.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y vi como Kagome avanzaba hasta la cama y se sentaba en ella sin quitarse las zapatillas, como si esperara a ponerse en pie en cualquier momento.

Entré y cerré la puerta.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté, su rostro estaba iluminado sólo por la luz de la mesilla, pero a pesar de ello podía ver las ojeras que se habían marcado bajo sus ojos en poco tiempo.

Ella me hizo un gesto ladeando la cabeza, como si quisiera darme a entender que no estaba del todo bien.

Avancé los pasos que me separaban de ella en un segundo, la ansiedad galopaba por mis venas, me sentí de pronto con la necesidad de saber que le sucedía y solucionarlo, pero antes de llegar a su lado Kagome se puso de pie y corrió al baño. El sonido de su garganta intentando devolver fue clarificador.

Fui hasta ella y me sentí como un inútil, ¿qué se hacía en estos casos? Tomé un vaso que había sobre el lavamanos y lo llené de agua, ofreciéndoselo cuando se incorporó, muy lentamente, como si temiera que las nauseas volvieran.

Me sonrió cuando recibió el vaso, pero su sonrisa estaba lejos de ser aquella clara y alegre que me había regalado en algunos momentos del día, era una sonrisa cansada y casi dolorosa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí que se me apretaba el corazón. Bebió un par de sorbos de agua y luego la vi abrir los ojos muy grandes y extenderme el vaso, que recibí casi dejándolo caer. Se inclinó nuevamente sobre el retrete sosteniendo su cabello a duras penas a un lado. La miré por un momento extraviado, sin saber qué podía hacer por ella, después de todo, siempre había escuchado sobre las nauseas en las embarazadas.

Me incliné sobre ella y le sostuve el cabello, mientras ella devolvía el agua que acababa de beber, porque estaba seguro que ya no tendría nada más en el estómago.

Continuará…

**Un nuevo capítulo… me costó un poco escribir esta vez, a veces mi inspiración anda vagando y no logro centrarla en nada, pero finalmente salió y al menos a mí me gustó. Todavía no tenemos demasiadas escenas candentes, pero el fuego arde bajo la tierra… ajajajaj… Me gustó la idea de InuYasha enfrentándose como un inexperto a lo que Kagome está viviendo con su embarazo, después de todo él no está seguro de si ese hijo es suyo y su problema con la confianza se lo hará más difícil… pero ahí también está la esencia de esta historia, el ver como los personajes van enfrentando las complicaciones de la vida. También me gusta el modo en que ella piensa en él e intenta facilitarle las cosas… Renkotsu de momento está siento una especie de freno, más que un guardaespaldas… va a resultar verdad que es como un niñero… ajjajaja… **

**Besitos mis niñas y espero que el capí les haya gustado.**

**Su review es mi sueldo ^^**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	9. Pasión

Capítulo IX

**Pasión**

"_Renunciar a mi pasión es como desgarrar con mis uñas una parte viva de mi corazón." Gabriele d' Annunzio_

Me despertó el sonido que se produce en la calle por las mañanas, los vehículos, las personas que hablan al pasar o solamente caminan, el sonido de una ciudad que despierta. Además de la luz que comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más clara iluminando la habitación.

Sentía el cuerpo adolorido, de mantener la misma posición casi toda la noche. Abrí los ojos con cierta dificultad por el cansancio y entonces la vi junto a mí, acostada boca abajo, pestañee un par de veces más hasta que logré despejar mis ojos lo suficiente como para mantenerlos abiertos. Me quedé mirándola, ligeramente cubierta por la exótica colcha de leopardo que había en la cama. Tenía el cabello esparramado por la espalda, hermosamente desordenado, los labios entreabiertos, emitiendo un leve y acompasado sonido al respirar, las pestañas oscuras y largas descansando sobre las mejillas pálidas, haciendo de ella un cuadro sublime.

Un oscuro mechón de cabello le caía sobre el rostro, cubriéndolo parcialmente, acerqué mis dedos con lentitud y lo levanté evitando tocar su piel para no despertarla, le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño.

La acompañé durante la noche, mientras ella se mantenía en el baño esperando a que las nauseas remitieran. Se enjuagaba la boca cuando dejaba de vomitar y se miraba al espejo comprobando su aspecto cada vez más demacrado.

- No necesitas quedarte – me dijo durante una pausa.

- No quiero irme – le respondí con sinceridad

La vi mojarse el rostro y secarse luego con la toalla.

- No es un gran espectáculo – me dijo caminando lentamente hasta la cama.

Podía notar como sus pasos le pesaban. Estaba cansada y no me extrañaba.

- No he venido por el espectáculo – le respondí quedándome de pie en el umbral de la puerta del baño.

Kagome me miró, no sé si era debido al cansancio, pero no parecía tan tímida como otras veces, su mirada buscaba dentro de mí.

- ¿Y por qué has venido InuYasha?... – me preguntó, con la voz enrarecida, deteriorada por el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo su garganta.

La pregunta me golpeo justo en el estómago. Qué podía decirle, sabía que me preocupaba por ella, de alguna manera quería saber cosas de Kagome, impregnarme de ella, pero por otro lado estaba ese hijo que esperaba y que yo no podía concebir que fuera mío.

¿Y si lo era?

La sola idea me daba vértigo. No solía evadir mis responsabilidades, pero sí solía pensar mucho los pasos a dar en mi ida, había tenido que aprender aquello muy joven.

- ¿Cuál es tu teoría? – pregunté intentando evadir la respuesta que Kagome me pedía.

Sus ojos se cerraron ligeramente, como si estuviera escudriñando en mis pensamientos. Tuve que tragar y esforzarme en mantener aquella mirada que sentía penetrar en mis más íntimos secretos. Luego suspiro y habló.

- Creo que simplemente tienes curiosidad.

Esa había sido la deliberación que ella había hecho y me sentí decepcionado, por un momento pensé que sería capaz de leer todos mis miedos y a pesar que la idea de exponerlos me parecía imposible, que Kagome fuera capaz de adivinarlos parecía una idea seductora.

De pronto se puso de pie y corrió hacia mí, descrucé los brazos y me puse alerta, pero ella simplemente me hizo a un lado con un gesto de su mano, mientras se abría paso hacía el lavamanos, no alcanzó a llegar al retrete.

Una punzada de tristeza se alojó en mi pecho. Quería ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo.

Cuando finalmente las nauseas remitieron, me senté junto a ella en la cama, estaba cansada, agotada del todo. Se movió dejando un espacio.

- Ven – dijo sin más, golpeando una vez el sitio con la palma de su mano. el corazón me dio un salto.

Parecía que los ojos iban a cerrársele en cualquier momento, así que me acomodé a su lado, cuidando de no tocarnos, no estaba seguro de cómo me sentiría ante un roce en un sitio tan íntimo.

Apagué la luz de la lámpara.

- Por qué este viaje – quise saber, era algo que llevaba días preguntándome y no entendía del todo la razón.

Kagome no respondió de inmediato, por lo que pensé que se habría dormido ya.

- Mi abuela me dijo un día que la necesitaría… - habló finalmente, su voz también se escuchaba cansada – y que cuando eso sucediera… tendría que hacer el camino.

- ¿Pero caminando?... – insistí, intentando adivinar su rostro con la escasas luz que entraba por la ventana.

- Sí… eso dijo ella… - me respondió con algo más de lentitud, parecía estar durmiéndose.

Me quedé un momento en silencio.

- ¿Es una especie de vidente? – no se me ocurrió otra forma de preguntar aquello, ¿cómo podía saber su abuela que ella la necesitaría?

Kagome se removió acercándose un poco más a mí, su rostro quedó a centímetros del mío, contuve la respiración.

- Algo… así… - su voz sonó pastosa y extraviada. Supe que la conversación había terminado, al menos por ahora.

Luego de eso me dormí también y ahora sin darme cuenta le estaba acariciando el cabello mientras dormía. Me detuve cuando la vi abrir los ojos y me sentí descubierto, como un niño que ha robado un caramelo y al que le han detenido en la puerta de la tienda.

- Buenos días – le dije intentando parecer calmado, pero el corazón me latía impetuoso.

Kagome no respondió, se mordió el labio y se apoyó en las palmas de las manos, para incorporarse. El escoté de su pijama me permitió ver la forma redondeada del inicio de sus pechos, pero su cabello oscuro cubrió de inmediato aquel acceso. Justo antes que se sentara medio arrodillada en la cama.

- ¿Has dormido aquí? – me preguntó mientras se acomodaba el cabello con los dedos improvisando una peineta.

- Si – le respondí sentándome yo también.

Ella se sonrió extrañamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – quise saber. Me miró ante la pregunta.

- Es irónico que después de la mala noche que te he dado… - se silencio un momento, parecía insegura, yo intensifiqué mi mirada demostrándole que tenía mi atención -… amaneciéramos juntos.

Recordé nuestro primer encuentro y la mañana siguiente. Arrugué un poco el ceño ante ese recuerdo, había algo agridulce en él, como si se hubiese convertido en algo memorable en mi vida, pero aún no estaba seguro si era algo positivo o negativo. Kagome me miró y se mordió el labio al reconocer mi gesto. Luego bajó la mirada y apretó el cabello entre sus manos.

Me incliné hacia ella con prisa, casi con desesperación, comprendí que estaba mal interpretando mi gesto.

- No, no ha sido nada malo – me apresuré a aclararle, tomando su mentón entre mis dedos para que me mirara.

Entonces comprendí que era así, Kagome desde el primer momento había roto todas mis defensas sin siquiera darse cuenta, o al menos eso parecía, y ahí había una nueva duda, ¿era realmente tan natural y fresca como parecía? Me miró y noté el tenue brillo que las lágrimas comenzaban a formar en sus ojos. El pecho se me oprimió.

No quería verla llorar.

Deseaba decirle tantas cosas, todas las emociones que despertaba en mí, pero le temía a todas ellas.

Me acerqué y acaricie suavemente sus labios con mi lengua, Kagome se quedó inmóvil como una estatua, estaba quieta igual que una, sólo se permitía respirar contenidamente y lo podía notar en mis labios, su respiración liberada apenas por los suyos entreabiertos. La miraba a los ojos y ni siquiera parpadeaba. Volví a recorrer el contorno de su boca, humedeciéndola con mi lengua, probando su sabor, deleitándome con la suavidad de aquella rosada piel tan exclusiva.

Me separé unos centímetros, intentando apreciar su reacción, Kagome continuaba mirándome sin parpadear, el corazón se me disparó ante la sola idea de su aceptación. Me sentía agitado, impaciente, furiosamente hambriento de ella. Hundí los dedos en su cabello, sosteniéndole la nuca y me acerqué sin más preámbulo a su boca y la atrapé en un beso exigente al que Kagome se entrego sumisa. Aquella reacción era más de lo que podía esperar y soportar. Comencé a besarla sin contenerme demasiado, sentía la necesidad bullir dentro de mí, quería saciarme de ella, como si el sabor de su boca fuera lo único capaz de calmar mi ansiedad. Una ansiedad impresa en mi corazón con tinta de fuego.

Y me descubrí reconociendo el sabor de sus besos.

La atraje hacía mí, Kagome cedía a mi angustia rendida. De pronto la sentí tan mía y aquel sentimiento me nubló la razón, anhelaba entrar en ella, peregrino de su calor, olvidándome de mí. Mi mano bajo acariciándole el cuello, la clavícula, hasta sentirse plena al llenarse con uno de sus senos. Respiré profundamente, aún no dejaba de mirarla, Kagome se estremeció y entrecerró los ojos de forma tenue, la sentí aún más laxa en mis brazos, tibia y blanda.

Me sorprendí recreando las diferentes formas en que deseaba acariciarla, besarla. Hasta que Kagome me rogara por sentirme en su interior, llenándola de amor.

La sola idea me mareaba.

- Quiero… - balbucee sin dejas de besarla – quiero… - las palabras se atoraban, anhelaba tantas cosas, que me resultaba imposible exteriorizarlas todas, tener la lucidez suficiente para ello. O quizás temía escuchar mis propios deseos.

Kagome puso su mano sobre mi pecho, presionando ligeramente para que le permitiera hablar, mis besos se habían convertido en algo demasiado invasivo, pero aún así, ella no renunciaba a seguir besándome.

- No sé… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por otro beso que respondió con ansia - … si es buena… idea…

Y sus susurros se perdieron en medio del siguiente beso. Su mano que antes me detenía débilmente, ahora me aferraba. La apreté un poco más contra mi cuerpo, Kagome liberó su aliento en mi boca y yo lo inhalé consumiéndola.

El sonido agitado de su respiración me estaba trastornando poco a poco, exaltando mis instintos.

La recliné suavemente sobre aquella surrealista colcha de leopardo, que parecía darle a la situación un aspecto mucho más provocador. Mi cuerpo descansó parcialmente sobre ella, que se removió sinuosamente, como si buscara el contacto.

- Quizás… - no dejaba de besarla, hablaba únicamente cuando pausaba los besos. Sus ojos estaban sensualmente entrecerrados, entregándole a su expresión un toque insinuante. … deberíamos… detenernos…

Una de mis manos viajaba hasta su muslo, acariciando la suave piel, atrayendo su pierna hasta mi cadera.

- Deberíamos… - susurró, mientras su mano comenzaba a buscar la cintura de mi pantalón, hundiéndose luego, rozando con la punta de sus dedos mi vientre… y un poco más…

La piel se me electrizó de un golpe.

Hundí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y la caricia de su aliento en mi oído me llevó al límite de mi consciencia. Jamás pensé que la pasión pudiera vivirse tan intensamente.

No había más palabras, sólo el deseo ávido, absorbente, tirano de fundirnos haciendo el amor.

Comencé a abrir mi pantalón y Kagome me acarició con más libertad provocándome un gruñido intenso, no estaba seguro de poder contenerme, tenía la sensación de que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Noté la frente perlada de sudor.

Por un momento todo se anuló. Los miedos, las reticencias, las dudas… todo.

Jadeé sólo con un pensamiento fijo en mi mente. Una premonición, el augurio fatídico del que no me sentía capaz de huir.

- Me vas a destrozar el corazón… lo sé… – le dije temblando de pasión entre sus brazos.

Nos quedamos inmóviles por un instante.

- No lo haré… - susurró y creo que temblaba también – no podría…

Creo que jamás lograré definir aquel momento. La pasión bullía resuelta por mis venas y estaba seguro que por las de Kagome también, pero había un fondo diferente al que nos había movido aquella primera vez, un fondo que no respondía al simple deseo sexual, estaba experimentando el amor junto a ella. Y la sensación de intimidad era mucho mayor, incluso, que hacer el amor… y aquello me abrumó.

La abracé con fuerza y busqué su boca, la que ella me ofreció como el agua a un sediento, plenamente mía, aquello era más de lo que podía mi voluntad dominar. Indagué con mis dedos su humedad y Kagome se me abrió a mí, tal como lo hace una flor en primavera, con pétalos suaves y hermosos. Me acomodé sobre ella, intentando no aplastarla, a pesar de mi exaltación apasionada, deseaba ser dulce, quería poder mirarla a los ojos cuando me sintiera en su interior, quería beberme cada aliento que su boca liberara y conservar en mi memoria cada expresión. Percibí el roce de nuestros sexos y ella contuvo el aire, comencé a empujarme suavemente y antes de poder envolverme en su humedad, escuché dos golpes en la puerta.

Moví la cabeza intentando obviar aquel sonido, Kagome tiró de mí con sus manos y sus piernas, su calor me embargó de un modo tan abrupto que pareció morderme.

Otra vez los golpes en la puerta.

- No puede… ser… - gruñí molesto, ante la interrupción.

- Por favor… - suplicaba ella, apresándome por completo.

Una vez más los golpes, esta vez acompañados de la voz de Renkotsu.

- Sesshomaru al teléfono, dice que es urgente.

Me quedé inmóvil un segundo, aún dentro de Kagome, respiré hondamente.

- Debo responder… - le dije al oído. Esperé un poco más a su respuesta.

La voz de Renkotsu insistía.

La escuché exhalar con frustración, mientras sus brazos y sus piernas me liberaban.

Besé sus labios profundamente, Kagome se estremeció, como si estuviera conteniendo los deseos de moverse. Salí dolorosamente de su interior, sintiendo mi semilla presionar dentro de mi cuerpo purgando por culminar con lo que habíamos comenzado.

Un par más de golpes en la puerta.

- ¡Ya voy! – exclamé molesto, mientras acomodaba mi ropa.

Kagome se había sentado sobre la cama y abrazaba sus rodillas, sin mirarme.

Caminé hacía la puerta, abrí recibiendo el teléfono y volví a cerrar.

- Si – respondí cortante, observando a Kagome que seguía con la mirada puesta en ninguna parte - … ya hablamos de esto… - continué mi conversación con Sesshomaru y no me estaba gustando lo que escuchaba - … no puedes tomar esas decisiones por mí… - arrugué el ceño, Kagome me miró dubitativa - … claro que no estaba… - me di la vuelta, no quería que ella me viera enfadado - … no puedo creerlo… por supuesto que sé que es importante… - seguía escuchándolo y mi principal pensamiento era Kagome, ¿cómo había logrado convertirse en alguien tan relevante en mi vida?- … maldición… - mascullé entre dientes, conteniendo mi malestar todo lo posible - … está bien… ¡dije que está bien! – insistí ya sin poder dominarme más.

Corté la llamada sin esperar a volver a oír la voz de mi hermano. Sesshomaru estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes, jamás las recibía. Me di la vuelta hacia Kagome que continuaba mirándome desde la misma posición. Avancé un paso y ella pareció saltar de la cama para ponerse de pie. Me quedé en el sitio, comprendí que la magia se había roto, que el momento que habíamos compartido había pasado y que en este instante un delgado velo de racionalidad nos separaba, casi podía verlo moverse entre nosotros.

- Sesshomaru concertó una entrevista para hoy – le hablé, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida quizás de escucharme darle explicaciones.

- Tienes que ir – me respondió decidida y aquello fue un nuevo golpe para mis defensas.

¿No se daba cuenta que ya no me quedaba ninguna?

De pronto me sentí angustiado por no estrecharla entre mis brazos. Son curiosas las emociones humanas, nos llevan de un extremo a otro en cuestión de minutos. Hacía tan sólo unos cuantos Kagome y yo experimentábamos la unión física más cercana a la alianza de dos almas y ahora la tenía frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho, como si tuviera que blandir un escudo que nos protegiera a ambos… y quizás tenía razón.

- No quiero que viajes sola – le dije con toda la firmeza que me fue posible.

Ella me miró y entreabrió sus labios. Maldición, como anhelaba esos labios, parecía una especie de adicción.

- Este siempre ha sido mi viaje – me aclaró.

Sonreí con ironía sin dejar de mirarla. ¿Qué distancia nos separaba?, ¿dos, tres metros?

- No tengo pensado robártelo – le respondí.

Sonrió y sus ojos parecieron iluminarlo todo.

- Para mí un día cuenta – su voz sonaba más clara debido a la medio sonrisa que había en sus labios.

- Puedo compensarte ese día – insistí, no quería que viajara sin mí. Había una especie de protectora necesidad en mi interior.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que me sentiría así hace tres meses, me habría reído en su cara.

- Tengo que ir caminando – me dijo con paciencia.

- Ya, ya tu abuela… - hablé, recordando nuestra conversación de la noche anterior, me rasqué la cabeza distraídamente, ¿podía sentirme nervioso?

Ella se mordió el labio con cierta ansiedad y reconocí en aquel gesto, que al menos no era el único inquieto en esta habitación. Aunque parecía lo más irracional que podía haber, si hasta hace unos minutos la tenía tendida sobre la cama y nos acariciábamos como unos posesos. Esto era de locos.

- Sí… mi abuela… - me concedió, acomodando su cabello sobre uno de sus hombros.

A mí me estaba costando trabajo respirar.

- ¿Me esperarás?... – interrogué ansioso.

Kagome me miró fijamente, en sus ojos había más de una emoción, pero no era capaz de leerlas.

- Ahora eres tú el que destrozará mi corazón… - habló con suavidad, en su tono de voz no había reproche, ni enfado, no encontré ni un solo matiz de egoísmo, en sus palabras había… resignación.

Kagome tenía que ser real. De alguna manera tenía que serlo.

- No lo haré… - le aseguré sin entender que parte de mí se estaba comprometiendo.

Ella sonrió sin alegría.

- Sí lo harás… - asintió para apoyar sus palabras – y yo te perdonaré.

Abrí los ojos pasmado ante sus palabras. Todo en mí me pedía avanzar hasta ella y aferrarla a mi vida. Me moví ligeramente, pero no llegué a caminar.

"_Siempre estaré junto a ti"_

Aquella frase había estado a punto de despedazarme la vida.

Miré al piso, buscando en las líneas perpendiculares de las uniones la cordura que me estaba faltando. Cuando volví a mirarla, al menos me sentía preparado para salir de aquella habitación.

- Llevo mi teléfono – le avisé, apretando el aparato en mi mano alzada, para intensificar la frase – llámame con lo que decidas.

Kagome sólo me miró inquisitiva. Y ya no pude sostenerle la mirada, sabía que terminaría minando la única barrera que me quedaba.

Me di la vuelta y avancé hasta la puerta. Cuando tiré de ella, sentí su mano en mi brazo. La tenía junto a mí, descalza y solo con su pijama, el cabello aún alborotado por el sueño y mis dedos que se habían hundido en él, sus ojos mirándome fijamente y sus labios entreabiertos pidiéndome a gritos un beso.

Apreté el manillar de la puerta, como si se tratara de un ancla hacia la cordura.

Se puso en puntillas y cerré los ojos casi de forma instintiva, cuando sentí sus labios acariciar los míos en un beso intenso, hondo y extenso, que sabia a despedida.

- Cuídate mucho…

Me pidió antes de escaparse hacia el baño, dejándome deshecho.

Continuará…

**Un nuevo capítulo, que al menos a mí me ha encantado escribir… jejeje… sobre todo por cierto detalle – colcha de leopardo – así que creo que he plasmado el deseo fetiche de alguna… jajajaj… no digo nombres… jajajaj…**

**Sí, sí, ya lo sé… yo también me quedé con las ganas, pero me gusta la idea de crear esa tensión sexual inconclusa entre ellos, además InuYasha está caminando por el filo de sus sentimientos, siento que me voy enamorando de este InuYasha tan hermoso, dubitativo, pero apasionado, por lo mismo se mete en los líos que se mete… ¿no?**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que me dejen su mensajito.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	10. Engaño

Capítulo X

**Engaño**

"_Dar a la mentira apariencia de verdad; Negarse a aceptar la verdad"_

Me pareció increíble no morir de una taquicardia cuando besé a InuYasha y luego me aleje hasta el baño, cerré la puerta y me quedé con la espalda apoyada en ella, esperando a que el cuerpo me respondiera. Luego de un instante escuché la puerta de salida cerrarse, pero aún así no me sentía capaz de moverme.

Comencé a respirar hiperventilando, buscando aire desesperadamente, me acerqué al lavamanos y me mojé la cara. Cuando me miré al espejo, una ola de vergüenza me invadió, mi cabello estaba horriblemente enmarañado, mis mejillas casi no tenían color y dos marcadas sombras se veían claramente bajo mis ojos, además tenía los labios hinchados por los besos que nos habíamos dado. De pronto un golpe de calor me encendió las mejillas y las piel, notando en la piel el contraste con la temperatura externa, recordar las caricias que nos habíamos entregado era un detonante demasiado potente y lo cerca que habíamos estado de…

¿Podía considerar que habíamos hecho el amor?

La pregunta se instaló en mi mente. Había una extraña relación entre InuYasha y yo, que no se podía definir en realidad. Si lo no lo habíamos hecho, decidí luego, habíamos estado a punto.

Cuando logré salir del baño me sentí sobre la cama con aquella exótica colcha del leopardo, acaricie el tacto suave de ella intentando que el momento no se esfumara tan pronto.

Escuché la puerta de la habitación de InuYasha y me quedé inmóvil, el corazón latiendo apresuradamente, otra vez, tanto que se me secó la boca. Fui consciente de los pasos que separaban su puerta de la mía e incluso de su voz justo fuera de mi habitación.

"Ya te sigo"

Le escuché decir a Renkotsu, supuse, y si era posible que el corazón me palpitara más rápido, lo hizo.

Por un instante me pareció que la puerta y las paredes no eran más que un fino velo, en mi mente podía verlo como si lo hiciera realmente. Lograba, incluso, saber a cuántos centímetros de la puerta estaba de pie, y tenía la certeza que si agudizaba el oído podía escuchar su corazón latir acelerado y acompasado con el mío.

Aquella sensación duró unos segundos, no estoy segura si minutos. De alguna manera sabía que era una especie de despedida silenciosa que nos conectaba más allá de lo que había imaginado.

Entonces escuché sus pasos alejarse y sólo en ese momento fui consciente de lo fuerte que oprimía la colcha con mi mano.

"_¿Me esperarás?"_

Se repitió su pregunta en mi mente.

Tomé mi teléfono móvil que estaba en la mesa de noche, me puse en pie para mirar por la ventana. Acaricie el cristal cuando lo vi salir junto a Renkotsu. Un fuerte sentimiento e nostalgia se apoderó de mí al verlo alejarse cruzando la calle hacía la otra acera. Entonces miró en mi dirección. Sus ojos dorados encontraron los míos de inmediato, me pareció verlo esbozar esa medio sonrisa tan característica y movió su teléfono móvil con un leve movimiento de muñeca, asegurándose que yo entendiera el mensaje que me había enviado, ya que el mío sonó. Miré la pantalla.

"Mensaje InuYasha"

Cuando lo miré nuevamente iba girando en una esquina.

Oprimí el botón que me permitía leer su mensaje.

"Llámame"

.

.

Recomenzar el día después de aquel inicio no había sido tarea fácil. Me quedé largo tiempo mirando a través de la ventana el sitio por el que se había perdido InuYasha, pensando en todo lo que había estado sucediendo entre nosotros hasta que llegué al tema más candente, el hijo que esperaba.

Era extraño pensar en este embarazo. Si no fuera por las nauseas, probablemente ni lo recordaría, no me sentía como una madre en realidad, pero había cierto sentido común en mí que guiaba medianamente mis pasos.

Me sentía como una autómata, mirando la vida pasar.

Dos toques en la puerta me sacaron de mi abstracción, la voz amable de un hombre me aviso que mi tiempo en la habitación estaba por terminar.

.

.

Rato más tarde salí del hotel. Comencé a caminar con una sola idea fija en mi cabeza, helado de limón. Era algo simple, no era un sabor complicado, así que tenía cierta esperanza de encontrarlo pronto. Ese día no había desayunado, como solía hacer desde poco más de dos meses, así que en este momento el estomago me rugía de forma tan violenta que me cohibía paras junto a cualquier persona, aunque no la conociera.

Había caminado unas cuantas calles cuando sonó mi teléfono.

Miré la pantalla-

- InuYasha…- susurré antes de morderme el labio mientras me debatía entre responder o no.

No lograba aclarar mi mente. Una parte de mí lo quería a mi lado, claro que lo quería, pero otra parte no entendía que era lo que InuYasha buscaba y aquello me producía un vacío abismal.

Respondí.

- ¿Si?... – mi voz sonó más dubitativa de lo que habría deseado demostrar. Había pronunciado sólo una sílaba y tenía la sensación de haber filtrado a través de ella todos mis temores.

- Hola – escuché su respuesta. Su tono era amable, una condición que se iba convirtiendo en habitual. Atrás había quedado aquella fría conversación en su hotel de Tokio. Cuando me había dicho claramente que yo era una mentirosa y que mi embarazo no era su responsabilidad.

De todos modos, ¿qué pensaba ahora InuYasha?

- Hola… - contesté intentando mostrar una calma que estaba lejos de sentir - … llegaste pronto… - agregué pretendiendo hacer algo más ligera nuestra conversación. Entonces escuché su risa y me sentí como una tonta.

- Te sorprendería lo rápido que se viaja en un taxi – dijo. Esta vez su voz sonaba cristalina debido a la sonrisa que debía estar esbozando y que en mi mente veía claramente.

Ahora me reía yo.

- Ya… lo olvidaba – hablé, cayendo en la cuenta que los kilómetros que habíamos hecho ayer durante el día se recorrían muy fácilmente en un automóvil o en tren.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, no supe interpretarlo, InuYasha parecía simplemente escucharme. La sonrisa se borró de mi boca.

- ¿Dónde estás? – continuó la conversación.

- Sigo en Kasukabe… - le expliqué. No estaba segura aún de si debía esperarle. Había dicho sólo un día, quizás no era un problema esperarle sólo un día…

- Ajá… - parecía cuidadosamente complacido - ¿Comiste ya tu primera barrita de cereal? – me preguntó con tranquilidad.

Había algo extremadamente íntimo en esta conversación, aunque él no estaba a mi lado y no hablábamos grandes cosas, lo sentía junto a mí. El tono de su voz era aterciopelado, tranquilo y muy cercano, como si hablar de nuestras cosas se hubiera convertido en algo cotidiano.

- No… aún no… - respondí sintiéndome extraviada en mis emociones.

- Ya es bastante tarde – me recordó - ¿desayunaste al menos? – continuó preguntándome. Su tono no alcanzaba a interpretarse como un regaño, pero había cierta exigencia en él.

- No… ya sabes que no puedo… - me silencié.

Hablar sobre las molestias del embarazo se estaba convirtiendo en algo habitual, pero cada vez que tenía que tocar el tema de forma más abierta, una especie de alarma se disparaba en mi interior y prefería rodear simplemente la cuestión, evadir que ese hecho existía. Quizás de ese modo dolería menos cuando tuviera que deshacerme de este hijo.

Un nudo se instaló en mi garganta.

- No debes tener nada en el estómago – sentenció sin alcanzar a sonar a reproche. Sus palabras eran más bien la aclaración de un hecho, lógico por lo demás, después de presenciar lo mal que me encontraba por la noche.

Mi estomago rugió escandalosamente. Abrí los ojos casi con pánico de que aquel sonido pudiera pasar a través del teléfono.

- Ahora mismo voy por un helado – le aclaré a toda prisa, aligerando el paso también, con la esperanza de dar pronto con una heladería.

- ¿Un helado? – preguntó algo incrédulo.

Arrugué el ceño.

- Sí… ¿Qué tiene de extraño? – pregunté ahora yo.

InuYasha sonrió, no estaba segura de cómo lo sabía, quizás de tanto repasar videos con entrevistas, o ver sus fotografías e imaginar el momento que estaba viviendo cuando se las habían tomado. El hecho era que nada de lo que él hacía me era ajeno. Y quizás justamente por eso, nuestra relación tenía estos matices tan extraños. El era parte de mi vida mucho antes de saberlo.

- Nada, nada… - decía con cierto tono burlón y me parecía ver su mano agitándose en el aire intentando acrecentar el gesto.

- Así me gusta… nada que decir… - me sorprendí a mi misma usando un tono alegre, desenfadado.

Había apresurado el paso, pues a la distancia distinguía un cartel que me parecía que decía "helados".

- Por supuesto… - continuó diciendo, con el mismo tono juguetón - ¿quién soy yo para contradecirte?... – su risa sonó claramente y por ese instante me pareció lo único que era capaz de oír.

Amaba el sonido de su risa.

El sonido chirriante de unas ruedas me sorprendieron y el corazón me latió de pronto en un golpe seco que dio contra mi pecho. El aire salió de mis pulmones dejándolos vacíos, cuando un brazo fuerte me rodeo por la cintura y tiró de mí.

Me quedé sentada en el suelo, mientras un automóvil estaba detenido a centímetros de mí. Alguien me habló, pero no entendí lo que me decía. Me quedé mirando los ojos castaños que me miraban con preocupación. Miré luego los labios que se movían formulando preguntas que aún no lograba procesar. Me centré en hacerlas comprensible.

Estaba respirando nuevamente.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntaba el hombre, con evidente tono de preocupación.

- S…sí…- tartamudee malamente.

Miré a un lado al automóvil, de su interior una mujer comenzaba a bajarse y sentí pánico. Apoyé mi mano sobre el cemento del piso para ponerme en pie. Entonces noté que seguía con el teléfono agarrado firmemente.

Me lo acerqué al oído.

- ¿InuYas…? – no alcancé a terminar de decir su nombre

- ¡Kagome, Kagome!... ¡oh Kagome!... ¡¿Qué ha pasado?... – su voz sonaba alterada, inquieta, desesperada.

- Estoy bien – le respondí, aunque en realidad miraba a las personas que había a mi alrededor, al automóvil y al semáforo, sin comprender bien del todo.

- ¡¿Pero qué pasó?... ¡dime qué pasó!... – su exigencia se hizo mayor.

- Espera… - le dije y me giré hacia el hombre, que al parecer me había detenido por lo que comprendí al mirar la escena, justo antes que me atropellaran.

- Muchas gracias – dije, acentuando el gesto con un movimiento de mi cabeza – fue un descuido horrible – me giré hacia la mujer que había bajado del vehículo.

Las personas a mi alrededor comenzaron a dispersarse, la mujer subió nuevamente a su automóvil.

- ¿Estará bien? – me preguntó el hombre que me había retenido.

- Sí – le aseguré con una sonrisa amable. Parecía una buena persona.

- Bien – dijo, demorándose un poco en la respuesta – me llamo Houjo, vivo en aquella casa – agregó indicándome una casa que estaba algunos metros más atrás por la otra acera.

- Muchas gracias por todo Houjo – le respondí con un nuevo gesto hecho con la cabeza.

Él me sonrió, pero se tardó un segundo más de lo necesario en seguir su camino.

Miré el semáforo que estaba en rojo para mí y decidí que terminaría de hablar con InuYasha antes de seguir caminando.

- ¿InuYasha?... – temía que quizás hubiese cortado.

- ¿Vas a dedicarme un minuto finalmente?... – habló enfadado, intentando disimular su intranquilidad.

Exhalé el aire algo cansada. Aún me latía el corazón de forma irregular y me apoyé en el mástil del semáforo cuando sentí que las piernas se me convertían en lana. Seguramente el golpe de adrenalina que había sufrido me estaba descompensado y el cartel que decía "helados" a lo lejos me mostraba la lengua. En realidad creo que incluso el deseo que tenía de un helado de limón se me había pasado con el susto.

- Lo siento… - le escuché decir.

Sus palabras sonaron como las de un niño al que le han reñido y ha tenido que morder una disculpa para conseguir algo de atención.

El semáforo me dio luz verde. De todos modos miré con mucha atención antes de cruzar.

- Me distraje al cruzar… - quise explicarle.

- Y te ayudó ese tal Houjo – aseguró.

Me quité el teléfono del oído y lo miré como si tuviera ojos.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le pregunté sorprendida.

- Lo escuché cuando te decía… "Me llamo Houjo, vivo en aquella casa"… - su tono era apenas burlón. Me pareció casi inaudito pensar en que InuYasha estuviera celoso.

Se produjo un silencio embarazoso… gracioso dadas las circunstancias.

- Pero… ¿estás bien?... – preguntó con cierta timidez, finalmente.

Se me contrajo el corazón. Parecía preocupado y dolido de no poder hacer nada. Conocía también ese tono de frustración en su voz.

- Sí… - le respondí con toda la amabilidad que me fue posible – y ahora voy por mi helado de limón – dije, intentando relajar un poco la conversación, sonriendo en el proceso.

Pero no recibí la respuesta que esperaba por parte de él.

- Kagome… - su voz seguía sonando apagada.

- ¿Si?...- concentré toda mi atención en lo que tenía que decirme. InuYasha pareció titubear un momento.

- ¿Me esperarás?... – preguntó con timidez, como si no se sintiera en condición de pelear mi respuesta.

Me mordí el labio, estaba frente a la heladería.

- Sí… claro que sí… - contesté resuelta.

Había algo más allá de las palabras dichas, más allá de los hechos. Algo en mi corazón que me decía que debía darle una oportunidad.

- Gracias… - susurró, se tomó una pequeña pausa. Nuevamente tenía la sensación de que estaba simplemente escuchándome respirar - … tengo que irme ya…

- Comprendo… - le respondí.

- Espero terminar pronto… - me comunicó.

- Bien…

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Ninguno quería decir adiós.

- Nos vemos – dijo finalmente y cortó enseguida, antes que yo pudiera responder.

.

.

El helado de limón que se me había antojado, se convirtió en un helado doble de limón y crema, con trocitos de chocolate. Aquello había sido de alguna forma mi desayuno.

Luego seguí caminando por Kasukabe, siempre intentando recordar la forma de regresar. No sería difícil, de todas maneras no iba a ningún sitio sin mi mapa.

Cuando llegó la noche me sentí inquieta. El hombre del hotel me dio la misma habitación que había ocupado el día anterior. Me sonrió con sus dientes algo amarillos por el tabaco y subí a descansar. Como hacía semanas, no cené nada. Las nauseas estaban arremolinándose en mi estómago, pero con un poco menos de insistencia que la noche pasada. Si tenía suerte, esta sería una de aquellas en las que podía acostarme sin devolver lo que había comido durante el día.

Cuando dieron las once de la noche, apagué la luz y me cubrí con la colcha de leopardo que cubría la cama. Volvía a mirar una vez más el teléfono móvil que había puesto hacía un rato sobre la mesa de noche, comprobando que tenía batería y que no se había agotado. Todo estaba bien, pero InuYasha no llamaba.

Debía de pasar de medianoche cuando los ojos se me cerraron. Mis sueños aquella noche estuvieron plagados de extrañas imágenes, de ansiedad y de tristezas que se consolaron únicamente cuando vi sus ojos dorados y sentí sus brazos rodearme. Luego de eso, al menos en mis sueños, consumamos lo que se había quedado inconcluso, aquella mañana, sobre la colcha de leopardo.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, me encontré sola en el hotel. InuYasha no se había registrado y tampoco había llamado. Miré mi teléfono con cierta incertidumbre. Quizás debía llamarle, pero quizás, también, era a él a quien le correspondía hacerlo.

Qué situación tan incómoda.

Cuando salí del hotel, marqué su número, se me había poblado de mariposas el estómago, mientras el teléfono sonaba con aquel característico timbre de llamada. Pero él no respondía.

Finalmente corté la llamada cuando me envió a un buzón de mensajes.

Las mariposas se habían convertido en polillas que ahora me consumían.

Respiré profundamente, intentando sobreponerme a la tristeza que estaba comenzando a embargarme. Él se había comportado preocupado y dulce conmigo el día anterior, no había razón para pensar nada malo. Me había pedido, casi rogado, que lo esperara, así que sólo tenía que hacerlo un poco más y seguramente él aparecería.

Ante esos pensamientos, la luz del día comenzó a calentarme la piel y el corazón, me sentí un poco más optimista y alegre, seguramente InuYasha había tenido que quedarse un poco más y como ya no le valía la pena dormir en este hotel, aparecería en cualquier momento y me llamaría.

"Estoy aquí… tras de ti"

Diría.

Y miré a mi espalda en respuesta a mi tonta fantasía. Obviamente él no estaba ahí. Pero eso no logró desanimarme.

Entré en una tienda de mercancías variadas y me fui directamente a la zona de cereales. Mi ración de barritas energéticas se estaba agotando, así que tomé varias y las metí dentro del canasto. Luego agregué algunos merengues con sabor a dulce de leche, algo que desde niña me gustaba, pero que cada vez era más difícil encontrar. Cuando pasé por la zona de los caramelos, no pude dejar de mirar aquellas bolitas de chocolate bañadas en caramelo que sabía, así como sabía muchos otros detalles, que a InuYasha le encantaban.

Creo que la mano me tembló ligeramente cuando la extendí para tomar uno de esos paquetes. Quería hacer algo por él, aunque sólo se tratara de comprarle un paquete de dulces.

Me fui hasta la caja y dejé sobre el mesón el arsenal de caramelos y barritas de cereales de diferentes sabores, que había escogido. Mientras esperaba a que el hombre me cobrara, me quedé mirando los periódicos que estaban puestos ahí estratégicamente, para que leyeras algo que te gustara y con la prisa de tener que irte, lo compraras.

Me incliné sobre uno de ellos, para observar la pequeña foto que aparecía en la portada, abajo en el lado derecho de ella, en la zona de espectáculos.

- ¿InuYasha?... – susurré.

Luego leí el titular.

"_Más que una amiga"_

Junto a InuYasha había una hermosa mujer de largo cabello oscuro. Muy pegados uno al otro y pude notar que él la llevaba tomada del brazo en una actitud muy cercana. nunca lo había visto junto a una mujer de forma tan cercana en una fotografía.

Mis ojos estuvieron a punto de llenarse de lágrimas, las sentía quemando en mi garganta y en los lagrimales, pero me salvó la voz del hombre que me estaba anunciando el importe a pagar.

- Me llevo esto también – le dije, mientras tomaba el periódico y lo incorporaba al resto de los artículos.

"_He olvidado quien soy y lo que todavía es importante_

_Eso es todo en el lugar en el que estés_

_Sin ti en la noche no encuentro nada dentro de mi_

_¿Qué me has hecho?_

_Viendo como me esfumo cada vez más"_

_Ich Bin Nicht Ich – Tokio Hotel_

Continuará…

**Jejejejeje… ¿Quién será?... ¿me creerán que aún no tengo decidido a quién pondré en el papel?... hay una antagonista por excelencia, pero quizás en este fic eso no sea en realidad relevante.**

**Me gusta la relación que están teniendo Inu y Kag, él se preocupa por ella, se delata, pero aún así espera que parezca normal, jajaja… es tan obvio el pobre. Kagome por su parte lo conoce bastante, ahora está aprendiendo a poner esos conocimientos en una persona más real, ya no sólo en la imagen que tenía en su cabeza.**

**Espero que el capí les haya gustado y que la historia también les vaya gustando. No quise poner nombres, para no hacer publicidad a nadie que no pague por ello… jajajaj… mentira… pero las bolitas de chocolate bañadas en caramelos no son M&M, son Stikles (creo que así se escribe)… los favoritos de mi cantante favorito. ^.- más lindo él.**

**Besitos mis niñas y se me cuidan.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	11. Anhélame

Capítulo XI

**Anhélame**

"_Sumérgeme en tu nido de vértigo y caricia.  
Anhélame, retiénteme.  
La embriaguez a la sombra florida de tus ojos,  
las caídas, los triunfos, los saltos de la fiebre.  
Ámame, ámame, ámame.  
De pie te grito! Quiéreme.  
Rompo mi voz gritándote y hago horarios de fuego  
en la noche preñada de estrellas y lebreles.  
Rompo mi voz y grito. Mujer, ámame, anhélame.  
Mi voz arde en los vientos, mi voz que cae y muere."_

_Pablo Neruda_

Me sentía como un león enjaulado, paseándome de un lado a otro de la habitación, furioso y obligado a mantenerme encerrado.

No entendía cómo era posible que todo se hubiera complicado de este modo.

Llegué al hotel en menos de una hora desde Kasukabe. Dejar a Kagome había sido más difícil de lo que imaginé. Eso, sumado a la frustración que arrastraba y que me había dejado con un humor insoportable.

En la puerta me recibió Kagura.

- Bienvenido – dijo con aquella breve amabilidad.

Le hice un gesto con la cabeza. No tenía ánimo de hablar y me esperaba una entrevista.

- Tienes la tercera habitación – me comunicó – Sesshomaru irá en un momento.

Me detuve a mitad de camino entre el recibidor y el pasillo, la miré y esbocé una sonrisa sarcástica. Kagura se acomodó los lentes al verme, en un gesto de nerviosismo contenido.

- ¿Dónde está? – le pregunte, clavando mis ojos en los de ella.

- El dijo que iría a…

- ¿Dónde está? – la interrumpí.

Kagura continuó mirándome, ella sabía que no iba a desistir.

- En esa – indicó una de las puertas.

Volví a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza agradeciéndole su obligada condescendencia.

Me encontré con Miroku de camino y este me saludó con un golpe en el hombro, al que no respondí de ninguna manera, mi única meta era la habitación de mi hermano.

- Vaya, otra vez con un humor de perros – le escuché decir mientras se alejaba.

Cuando entré en la habitación de Sesshomaru, éste me miró con el ceño endurecido. Estaba hablando por teléfono, así que agitó la mano en el aire indicándome que cerrara la puerta. Lo hice sin mucho cuidado, el sonoro golpe me regaló una mirada desafiante de Sesshomaru que yo devolví mientras me dejaba caer sobre el sillón.

- Muy bien – decía a su interlocutor – diez preguntas – estaba finiquitando las pautas de la entrevista - … una por periodista.

¿Habría más de un periodista?

- No, treinta minutos… - continuó acordando – sí, luego la firma de autógrafos… sí los cuatro… bien…

Sesshomaru estaba tomando nota de lo que le decían al teléfono. Miré hacía la ventana, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. No lograba dejar de pensar en Kagome, en sus palabras, en el sabor agridulce de ese último beso que aún me quemaba en los labios, como si acabara de sentirlo.

Algo cayó con cierta violencia sobre mis manos y miré a Sesshomaru que estaba de pie frente a mí con un cigarrillo encendido.

- Baja a la tierra – me dijo, su rostro estaba endurecido.

Estaba tan ensimismado en mis recuerdos de Kagome, que no me di cuenta que ya había terminado su conversación telefónica.

Era obvio que no aprobaba la 'situación' que estaba manteniendo con Kagome, no podía darle un nombre en realidad, de momento la mantenía en calidad de situación.

No quería pensar en lo que haría si supiera que ella estaba esperando un hijo. Podía recrear en mi mente sus palabras.

"Querrá responsabilizarte a ti"

Aquello me retorció el estómago.

Miré la caja de cigarrillos en mi mano y saqué uno, me sonreí ligeramente al pensar en la reacción que tendría Kagome al estar cerca de mí, en este momento. Se habría alejado para no aspirar el humo,

Encendí el cigarro y le di una calada profunda, sintiendo el humo entrar calmando de forma momentánea mi ansiedad.

- Tienen una conferencia – me informó.

- Dijiste que sería una entrevista – le hablé en tono calmado, pero firme.

Sesshomaru sabía bien que las conferencias me resultaban incomodas. A mí me gustaba cantar.

- Necesitamos la publicidad – sentenció apagando el cigarrillo a la mitad – las ventas no van tan bien como pensamos.

Mi hermano era un hombre relativamente sereno, a pesar que las situaciones parecieran preocupantes. Él tenía la capacidad de dar golpes certeros en medio del caos.

- Ya hemos hablado sobre eso – le dije aspirando una nueva bocanada de humo – si no se incorpora buen material extra, no subirán.

- ¿Y cuáles son tus sugerencias? – me preguntó apoyándose contra una mesa, con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho.

Lo miré con cierta suspicacia. Sesshomaru me consideraba, pero hoy se estaba portando demasiado amable.

- Más autógrafos en los sitios de venta – me encogí de hombros – más cercanía con los fans… más conciertos…

- O una policía anti piratería – habló con malestar.

Ahora apagué yo el cigarro y me puse de pie.

- No insistas en eso – continué – hay que buscar otros medios.

Mi hermano era un maniático del control. Que nuestros álbumes estuvieran circulando por internet, casi al tiempo que se ponían en venta en las tiendas, era algo que no concebía. Yo le llamaba globalización, simplemente. Aunque me estuviera dejando un agujero en el bolsillo.

- Pero InuYasha – exclamó con hastío – es nuestro trabajo el que se llevan sin pagar nada por él ¿cuánto más nos sostendremos así?

- También llegamos a más público – le insistí. Después de todo el tema de la piratería tenía dos caras.

- Ya… - me concedió con sarcasmo – y pronto no llegaremos a nadie, porque no habrá dinero para montar un concierto.

Su postura era algo exagerada, pero la comprendía. Cualquier artista que no tuviera el éxito que teníamos nosotros, se quedaba en el camino por falta de fondos. Así que en ese punto no le discutí. Debía darle la razón, al fin y al cabo, parte importante de nuestras ganancias salían de los discos que vendíamos.

- ¿A qué hora es la conferencia? – pregunté cambiando algo de tema. Bajar a la realidad de nuestro negocio había aplacado en algo mi mal humor.

- En dos horas – respondió. Se notaba la preocupación en su voz.

- Estaré listo para entonces – me comprometí y me giré para salir.

En cuanto estuve en mi habitación me dejé caer sobre la cama observando el blanco techo, no había imperfecciones visibles en él, raso por completo, con unos geométricos dibujos bordeando la unión con la pared de color canela.

Buscaba distraer mi mente, pensar en… nada quizás. Lo único claro era la necesidad que tenía de dejar de pensar en Kagome. En cuanto salí de la habitación de Sesshomaru, mi primer pensamiento fue para ella, y eso había avivado el deseo que tenía de llamarla y escuchar su voz. Clara, suave, como la caricia de la brisa en primavera.

Me mordí el labio. El deseo de escucharla seguí ahí. Nada lograría aplacarlo. En ese momento tirado sobre la cama, era consciente del lugar exacto en el que estaba mi teléfono y de los pasos que me separaban de él. Era consciente, incluso, de los segundos que me tomaría marcar.

Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos. Su rostro arrebolado por la pasión que habíamos compartido, se encontraba junto a mí, y sus hermosos y expresivos ojos castaños, me hablaban de un sentimiento que parecía reflejo del mío. Pasión.

Abrí los ojos y avancé los pasos que me separaban de mi chaqueta. Tomé mi teléfono y busque en la agenda su número. Era extraño tener un número nuevo en mi teléfono particular. Toda una experiencia.

Pulsé el botón de llamar.

Un momento después escuché su voz, y todo me pareció ralentizarse, incluso mi propia respiración.

- ¿Si?...

Sonaba algo extraviada, como si no estuviera segura de querer responder. Tragué con dificultad, quizás la estaba presionando demasiado con mi presencia, pero ya no me sentía capaz de dar el paso a un lado y salir de su vida sin más.

- Hola – dije intentando que aquel fuera un saludo cordial, a pesar de lo temeroso que me sentía.

Después de todo no podía culparla. No había comenzado bien con ella.

Inmediatamente recordé la forma en que habíamos comenzado. Enredados entre las sábanas de una cama de hotel. Me sonreí con ironía, aquel no parecía, después de todo, un mal comienzo.

- Hola… - Me respondió algo más tranquila - … llegaste pronto… - agregó, y me sorprendí riendo de aquello. La conversación se iba aligerando.

- Te sorprendería lo rápido que se viaja en un taxi – seguí riendo. Su comentario había parecido tan ingenuo, que rayaba en lo ridículo. Y aquello era parte de lo que me atraía de Kagome. Era una mujer, en muchos sentidos, una capaz de despertar en mí, los anhelos más inconfesables, y a la vez, era una chica ingenua, limpia, casi etérea.

La escuché reír.

- Ya… lo olvidaba – Habló, como si recién se diera cuenta de la distancia que habíamos recorrido. Caminar todo un día parecía mucho. Pero sólo lo parecía.

Me quedé en silencio escuchando su voz, rodeándome y llenándome de ella. Finalmente volví a hablar.

- ¿Dónde estás? – quise saber. Esperaba con ansias que aún estuviera en Kasukabe.

- Sigo en Kasukabe… - me explicó, y algo en mi pecho se relajó, como si lo hubiese mantenido apretado mientras esperaba su respuesta.

- Ajá… - continué - ¿Comiste ya tu primera barrita de cereal? – le pregunté ya más tranquilo, pensé en aquel detalle como algo que me permitía estar cerca de ella en este momento.

De pronto me sentí como si llevara la vida entera hablando con Kagome, entendiéndome con ella, haciendo planes. Todo. Por un instante sentí que estábamos rodeados de una exquisita intimidad.

- No… aún no… - respondió sin la misma chispa de antes.

- Ya es bastante tarde – le recordé - ¿desayunaste al menos? – me preocupaba que no comiera bien, la noche anterior había sido muy mala y no tendría nada en el estómago.

- No… ya sabes que no puedo… - me dijo y pareció cortar la respuesta

- No debes tener nada en el estómago – hablé, esperando que mi voz no sonara a un reproche a

- Ahora mismo voy por un helado – me aclaró, como si con eso estuviera resarciéndose de algún mal acto.

- ¿Un helado? – le pregunté incrédulo. Había escuchado de antojos extraños, pero ¿helado tan temprano?

Kagome pareció descubrirme.

- Sí… ¿Qué tiene de extraño? – preguntó algo desafiante.

Me sonreí podía ver su expresión en los recuerdos que ya guardaba de ella.

- Nada, nada… - dije, agitando la mano en el aire, gesto que detuve. La conversación había fluido con tanta naturalidad que hasta me parecía tenerla junto a mí.

- Así me gusta… nada que decir… - habló con alegría y desenfado.

- Por supuesto… - continúe diciendo, sin querer perder el hilo de aquella juguetona conversación. Me había dejado caer sobre la cama para hablar con ella más a gusto, mientras observaba, sin mirar, el blanco techo de la habitación - ¿quién soy yo para contradecirte?... – me reí abiertamente. Y creo que me sorprendí a mí mismo.

Un sonido agudo, como el de las ruedas de un vehículo al frenar se escuchó claramente. Me puse de pie de un salto, el mismo que dio mi corazón, seguido de un palpitar frenético.

- ¿Kagome?... – pregunté con la esperanza de escuchar su voz - ¡Kagome!... – comencé a llamarla con desespero. En mi mente se gestaban múltiples imágenes de ella tendida en el suelo, ensangrentada y el teléfono pro el que ahora salía mi voz olvidado. Como mi suplica. Que alguien me dijera que estaba bien - ¡Kagome!

Comencé a escuchar voces. Me quedé en silencio esperando descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo. Mi mente ya estaba organizando el viaje que haría hasta el sitio en el que Kagome se encontraba. Iría por ella, sin importarme nada.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? … señorita… ¿se encuentra bien? – insistía una voz masculina.

El corazón me latía vertiginoso. Tan fuerte, que temía dejar de escuchar lo que sucedía con Kagome.

- S…sí…- Escuché de pronto su voz.

Sentí un nudo apretar con fiereza mi garganta.

- ¡Kagome!... ¡Kagome!... – repetía su nombre con insistencia.

Estaba respirando agitado, debía de estar gritando además, ya que sentí varios golpes en mi puerta.

-¡Estoy bien! – grité con todas mis fuerzas.

De pronto escuché su voz y no fui consciente de si los golpes en la puerta cesaron o yo dejé de oírlos.

- ¿InuYas…?

- ¡Kagome, Kagome!... ¡oh Kagome!... ¡¿Qué ha pasado?... – la interrumpí, me sentía angustiado.

- Estoy bien – Le escuché decir con apremio. Como si intentara calmarme. Desde luego no era suficiente.

- ¡¿Pero qué pasó?... ¡dime qué pasó!... – Le exigí, necesitaba saber que estaba efectivamente bien que ninguna de las aterradoras imágenes que pasaban por mi cabeza eran reales.

- Espera… - respondió dejándome con la incertidumbre.

No estaba seguro de lo que sentía en ese momento. Por mi cabeza pasaba a necesidad de saberla a salvo, pero igualmente los deseos de tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla por dejarme esperando.

- Muchas gracias fue un descuido horrible – La escuché hablar con alguien.

Apreté el puño y respiré profundamente intentando calmarme.

- ¿Estará bien? – La voz de un hombre se escuchó, estaba casi seguro que se trataba del mismo hombre que antes le había hablado.

Tenía buen oído, me era fácil reconocer sonidos.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más. El hombre parecía innecesariamente amable y aquello me estaba lacerando el estómago.

Cuando al fin terminó la conversación, escuché nuevamente la voz de Kagome cerca del teléfono.

- ¿InuYasha?... – habló como si estuviera asegurándose que aún seguía en la línea.

- ¿Vas a dedicarme un minuto finalmente?... – le dije enfadado, a pesar de mi intentó por parecer sereno, sabía que mi malestar se estaba filtrando en el tono de mi voz.

La escuché exhalar y me sentí culpable por dejar que mi irritación le cayera como un balde de agua helada.

- Lo siento… - le dije finalmente, sin lograr que mi disculpa sonara todo lo sincera que hubiese querido.

- Me distraje al cruzar… - me explicó

- Y te ayudó ese tal Houjo – cerré los ojos ante lo poco acertado de mi comentario. Ahora parecería un idiota celoso.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – me preguntó notoriamente sorprendida.

Por lo que deduje que no se había percatado que yo escuchaba todo lo que hablaban. Notar que por ese instante le importé tan poco, pareció clavarse como un puñal en una herida abierta.

- Lo escuché cuando te decía… "Me llamo Houjo, vivo en aquella casa"… - intenté parecer irónico, y comprendí que sólo resultaba patético.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Y por el instante que duró sentí miedo a que Kagome cortara y se perdiera algo entre nosotros.

- Pero… ¿estás bien?... – pregunté ya con más cautela.

Ella se tomó un segundo.

- Sí… - me respondió con amabilidad – y ahora voy por mi helado de limón – la escuché reír levemente, como si intentara disipar la tensión que se había gestado.

Yo no lograba sentirme nuevamente como al inicio de nuestra conversación. Tenía un enorme peso en el pecho. En el alma.

- Kagome… - hablé suavemente, como si deseara acariciar su nombre con mi voz.

- ¿Si?...- ella preguntó con cautela, en un leve susurro.

Titubee antes de hablar. Había demasiados sentimientos implícitos en lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Me esperarás?... – pregunté, sabiendo que fuera cual fuera su respuesta, a mí sólo me quedaba la opción de aceptarla.

Kagome estaba embarazada, decía que ese hijo era mío y yo… yo no sabía nada. Sólo que me estaba robando el corazón.

- Sí… claro que sí… - respondió con seguridad, toda la que yo podía reconocer en sus palabras.

Cerré los ojos en un estado de liberación. Aquella afirmación me estaba dando el respiro que necesitaba para entender lo que habitaba en mí.

- Gracias… - murmuré apenas. Volví a escuchar golpes en la puerta, sabía que debía irme pronto. Kagome respiraba con suavidad, apenas podía percibir el susurro del aire saliendo de su boca - … tengo que irme ya… - le dije, sintiéndome como un vagabundo hambriento de sus besos.

- Comprendo… - me respondió.

- Espero terminar pronto… - no quería cortar aún.

- Bien…

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Ninguno quería decir adiós.

- Nos vemos – dije finalmente y corté antes que Kagome pudiera responder. Si la escuchaba una vez más, saldría corriendo a su encuentro.

.

.

La conferencia de prensa no era muy diferente a otras que habíamos dado. Los flashes de las cámaras brillaban aquí y allá, sin cesar. Ya me había hecho inmune a ellos y me había acostumbrado a centrar mi irada en algo o en alguien para no tener la reacción habitual que producía una de aquellas luces, pestañear.

Las preguntas eran las habituales.

Que si las letras de nuestras canciones nos representaban, claro que nos representaban, las escribíamos nosotros, ¿qué debía responder a eso? Que si daríamos una fiesta luego del concierto, eso era algo habitual, aunque no disfrutaba jamás de ellas. Que si mi ropa era de diseñador, alguna sí, la que me gustaba y podía permitirme. Que si tenía novia, aquella pregunta me costó responderla, de hecho no llegué a hacerla, ya que antes de intentarlo una voz sonó en medio de la sala, con desfachatez, pero mucha claridad.

- InuYasha… ¿es Kagome Higurashi su novia? – preguntó una mujer. Me enfoqué inmediatamente en ella, era Tsubaki.

Maldición. ¿No me dejaría jamás libre?

Sostuve con firmeza el lápiz que tenía entre los dedos, con la mano extendida hacia adelante, sobre la mesa. La miré fijamente, los flashes no dejaban de parpadear una y otra vez. Noté el movimiento incómodo de mis compañeros, en sus asientos. Sabía que debía dar una respuesta.

Y la di.

- No, ella no es mi novia – dije con acidez, mordiendo las palabras, sintiendo como me quemaban en la garganta.

No estaba mintiendo, pero la idea de negar todo tipo de relación con Kagome, me dolía. Lamentablemente esta era la parte oscura de vivir bajo las luces de un escenario.

- Pero se le ha visto salir de su hotel cuando ha estado en Tokio – continuó insistiendo.

Tsubaki podía ser venenosa como una serpiente, yo lo sabía muy bien. También era como una de ellas al cazar una presa. Se enredaba a su alrededor sin permitirle escapatoria.

- Ha terminado la conferencia – habló Sesshomaru saliendo desde un costado – se les agradece su presencia.

Apreté el lápiz en mi mano, sin dejar de mirar a esa perniciosa mujer, que sonrió irónicamente. Me puse de pie y me fui del lugar. En el camino arrojé el lápiz a la primera esquina.

Cuando entré en el ascensor Kagura entró conmigo. Siempre estaba perfectamente arreglada y con su agenda a la que yo tenía aberración, de ella salían mis peores momentos.

- Hay una recepción esta noche – me avisó.

Creo que no arrugué el ceño, porque no me era posible estar más enfadado.

- No iré – le avisé – anótalo en tu agenda. – le hablé con ironía, no me sentía especialmente amable.

- Sesshomaru dijo que no querías ir – continuó inmutable.

- A mira… ahora también es adivino – me sentía incapaz de decir algo agradable.

- Dijo que insistiera – Kagura no parecía amedrentarse por mi tono agrio.

Me quedé en silencio un instante, faltaban dos pisos para llegar a la suite.

- Me presentaré, y estaré media hora – le advertí. No tenía paciencia ni cuerpo para estar más tiempo. Quería volver con Kagome.

Sentí que la sangre me hervía. Después de la insinuación que había hecho Tsubaki, delante e múltiples medios de prensa, me resultaría casi imposible pasar desapercibido.

- Bien, se lo diré – me avisó y avanzó fuera del ascensor, abrazando su agenda.

.

.

Llevaba quince minutos en la recepción que se estaba efectuando para la candidatura a la entrega de premios de una conocida cadena de televisión de Tokio. Intentaba sonreír a los asistentes, y que no se notara mi desazón, acompañada de los infinitos deseos que tenía de desaparecer del lugar.

Como había previsto y a raíz de las preguntas que me había hecho Tsubaki, ahora la prensa estaba armada hasta los dientes y no se perdía detalle de mis movimientos.

Miré la hora en mi reloj. Me estaba empezando a desesperar, quería salir de ahí pronto, subirme a un auto y conducir hasta Kagome. Pasé gran parte de aquella tarde imaginando que llegaba a la habitación en la que durmiéramos la noche anterior y que me metería bajo aquella exótica colcha de leopardo siendo recibido por un soñoliento abrazo de ella.

Debía irme pronto, y debía evitar que me siguiera la prensa. Miroku que estaba junto a mí, me iba a ayudar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó.

Entonces escuché unas voces exaltadas que venían desde la entrada. Había bastante gente en la recepción, la suficiente como para que no se distinguiera con claridad lo que estaba sucediendo. En ese momento escuché su voz.

- Kaguya…

No podía creerlo, pero sabía que era ella, su voz era inconfundible para mí.

Avancé en medio de la gente y la vi. Sus ojos de un azul intenso, como una noche iluminada por la luna. Su cabello oscuro y sedoso cayendo por la espalda. No había cambiado nada en los dos años que llevaba sin verla y sin embargo algo parecía diferente.

Me acerqué la tomé del brazo y le susurré.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – mi voz sonó aterciopelada y amenazante.

Me miró, sonrió y el rojo de su labial perfiló exquisitamente sus labios.

- He venido por ti.

Tiré de ella como pude y salí de aquel lugar. Los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas se dispararon acribillándonos, pero a mí sólo me importaba salir de ese lugar con Kaguya.

Continuará…

**Por fin… tengo tuto (sueño) *O*…**

**He puesto a Kaguya, porque necesito una Zo…cof… una mujer algo vividora y ella creo que da la talla, además de ser un personaje muy atractivo. De esa manera espero tranquilizar a las que no pueden ver a Kikyo… jajajajaja... pobre mujer.**

**Espero que el capítulo les guste. InuYasha está experimentando cosas nuevas para él, que se contraponen a la cautela que intenta tener… ainsss… a ver qué pasa. **

**Les dejo muchos, muchos besitos y recuerden que su review es mi sueldo…. ^^**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	12. Besarte

Capítulo XII

**Besarte**

Esa mañana me levanté algo tarde, a pesar de mí mismo. La noche anterior había sido complicada y me había acostado muy cansado. A veces me preguntaba si era normal que un hombre de veintitrés años se sintiera tan a menudo fatigado, teniendo como única meta, dormir.

Me dispuse a salir de la suite sin mediar palabra con nadie. Sesshomaru ya estaba al tanto de mi destino, bueno, en sentido figurado. En mi mente sólo se encontraba Kagome, y el deseo ferviente que parecía crecer a cada minuto, de llegar al remanso que parecía ser su compañía.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, me detuve en seco frente a la portada de un periódico, que con escandalosas letras rojas anunciaba…

"_Más que una amiga"_

Sentí que la sangre me hervía. En la fotografía aparecía junto a Kaguya. Tomé el noticiario y casi lo arrastré conmigo al cruzar la puerta. Mi pensamiento volvió a volar junto a Kagome, pero esta vez, la ansiedad estaba fuertemente matizada por la angustia que sentía.

Pensé en llamarla, pero desde la noche anterior, no había forma de localizar mi teléfono móvil, y con él, el número de Kagome.

- Maldición – exclamé en el mismo momento en que cerraba tras de mí la puerta de un golpe seco.

Mi mente comenzó a girar en torno a todas las posibilidades que podía imaginar. Kagome aún en la habitación del hotel, sin enterarse de nada. Aquella parecía la luz en medio de la oscuridad, pero no podía confiar en eso, ella parecía muy inquieta, y de seguro andaría por ahí paseando, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo que viera la noticia en algún sitio.

Apreté mi mano en un puño. Sentía deseos de golpear algo… o alguien…

Me subí al taxi que esperaba en el estacionamiento del hotel, con Renkotsu dentro.

- A Kasukabe - le anuncié al conductor, mientras aseguraba las puertas desde dentro. Nos pusimos en marcha de inmediato.

Cuando salimos por una de las puertas laterales pude ver tras los vidrios oscurecidos del vehículo, a los fotógrafos y periodistas que abarrotaban la entrada del hotel. El taxi se detuvo un instante antes de entrar en el tráfico, y en ese momento una fans golpeo la ventana. Pude ver a través del cristal sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y el periódico arrugado en una de sus manos.

Algo se me comprimió en el corazón.

El vehículo avanzó con cautela.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas llegar con Kagome. Mirarla a los ojos y no ver en ella la expresión desconsolada que acababa de apreciar en aquella chica.

El trayecto se me hizo eterno, jamás pensé que hacer aquel pequeño recorrido, pareciera tan largo. Veía las casas, las calles y las personas pasar sin prestarles atención. Renkotsu guardaba silencio junto a mí.

Creo que no me detuve en nada a mí alrededor cuando llegamos a la puerta del hotel que nos había albergado por una noche, y el sitio en el que Kagome me esperaría. El corazón me latía con fuerza ante la esperanza de encontrarla aún en ese lugar.

Mi decepción superó con creces al anhelo, cuando el hombre de la recepción me informó que la chica se había ido hacía un par de horas.

Me abalancé hacia la calle mirando a un lado y al otro, buscando entre las escasas personas que circulaban, el rostro de ella. Sabía que era esperar demasiado, pero necesitaba aferrarme a algo. Al menos sabía que ella me había esperado.

- Kagome – susurré casi en un aliento, arrugando el ceño ante la idea de perderla. Sabía tan poco de la forma en que haría este viaje, de cuál sería su siguiente destino.

Un par de horas. Cuánto podía caminar en un par de horas.

De pronto recordé algo, quizás era una idea absurda, pero al menos era algo a lo que aferrarme.

Entré nuevamente al hotel y el hombre de la recepción me sonrió con sus dientes amarillos.

- ¿Una habitación? – me ofreció.

- No – negué con la cabeza. La sonrisa, pasó a convertirse en una mueca amable - ¿dónde encuentro una heladería? – le pregunté.

El hombre mostró un gesto pensativo, luego su ceño se relajó. Yo esperaba su respuesta con las manos sobre el mesón apretadas en puños, hasta que finalmente habló.

Su voz me pareció insípida, sin emoción alguna. Lo único que me interesaba de él, eran las indicaciones que estaba dándome, las cuales comprendí a la perfección al primer momento. Me sentía invadido por una única necesidad.

Encontrar a Kagome.

Creo que por algunos minutos me olvidé de quien era, de las personas que podían reconocerme, e incluso de la compañía de Renkotsu. Todo había perdido importancia ante la idea de no hallarla a ella.

El sol comenzaba a calentar con fuerza las calles, por lo que pensé, con expectativa, que hubiese decidido esperar a que el calor remitiera para continuar con el viaje, al menos recordaba que era la decisión que había tomado el dos días antes.

Cuando llegamos a un semáforo que estaba en rojo y el letrero de una heladería se distinguía a la distancia, supe que Kagome había estado en esa calle el día anterior. De alguna manera aquello parecía acercarme un poco más a ella. Cuando la luz dio el verde, avancé con premura hacía aquel sitio. Miré con ansiedad el interior, que estaba abarrotado de un grupo de adolescentes que esperaban su turno para que les atendieran. Intenté distinguir en medio de aquellas personas la cabellera azabache de Kagome, pero no tuve suerte, el corazón parecía doler dentro el pecho, en una extraña contracción que no parecía física. Entré un poco más para asegurarme.

De pronto sentí que alguien tiraba de mi brazo, me giré con ansiedad, buscando sus expresivos ojos castaños, pero en su lugar me encontré con la mirada expectante de una muchachita de unos quince años.

- ¡InuYasha! – exclamó. Y supe lo que vendría luego.

Una avalancha de estrógenos.

Sentí sobre mí, la mirada de la mayoría de las chicas del grupo, que desviaron la atención que tenían puesta en los helados, hacía mí. En cuestión de segundos, comenzaron a extenderme todo tipo de objetos, desde bolsos, hasta servilletas de papel con el logo de la heladería. La luz de un flash me obligó a pestañear, no me lo esperaba y la jovencita que me sostenía del brazo, se anclaba a mí, como si se tratara de su único salvavidas en medio del océano pacífico, el más profundo.

Noté como Renkotsu se posicionaba entre las fans y yo. La angustia por salir de ahí de inmediato y seguir con mi búsqueda de Kagome, colisionó de frente con la responsabilidad que sentía por la felicidad de esas chicas, que aunque fueran completas desconocidas para mí, ellas sí me conocían, me seguían y escuchaban mi música.

- ¿Podría ocupar su mesa? – le pregunté al hombre que estaba tras el mesón.

Su gesto fue algo perplejo, su expresión no era desconocida para mí, a las personas que de pronto se encontraban con fenómenos como este les resultaba increíble y hasta cierto punto, inmanejable.

Me acerqué en una mesa, muy cerca de la puerta, el sitio no era demasiado grande. Tuve que sacudirme literalmente a la chica que me había descubierto, siempre esbozando una sonrisa, para que ella no se sintiera del todo rechazada y paso a convertirse en la primera de una fila de al menos quince personas.

Comencé a firmar, pero lejos de disiparse el grupo, parecía crecer. Cada una me entregaba algo que firmar, hasta imágenes mías en algún evento, que no supe cómo mantenían con ellas si esta firma de autógrafos era improvisada.

Nunca debes subestimar a una fans, pensé.

De pronto me sentí casi sepultado, había chicas por los tres costados, excepto a mi espalda, porque ahí estaba la pared. Parecía que no acabaría nunca y mi ansiedad crecía, cada minuto que dedicaba a esto, era un minuto más lejos del rastro de Kagome. Un rastro de por sí, incierto. Las voces de las chicas se escuchan altas por la algarabía y el entusiasmo, pero mis sentidos fueron tan agudos, que pudieron captar un sonido particular, por encima de todo aquello.

"_¿Qué sucede aquí?"_

Sentí que el corazón se me paralizaba y sin detenerme más en lo que hasta ese momento me ocupaba, me puse en pie, pasé junto a Renkotsu que permanecía a mi lado custodiándome y le escuché decir algo a las chicas que aún esperaban por una firma, aunque no preste atención a cuales fueron esas palabras.

Entonces la vi, ella a mí. Y mi corazón volvió a latir.

- Kagome – susurré.

Sus ojos me observaron curiosos primero, luego noté en ellos la ansiedad, la misma ansiedad que yo experimentaba, la misma sensación de vacío en mis brazos, que sólo se calmaría al tenerla envuelta con ellos. Pero luego vi algo más, la decepción, el dolor y la tristeza que produce el desengaño.

Di un paso más hacia ella.

Por un momento olvidé el lugar en el que estábamos, el ruido y las personas a nuestro alrededor, quería tocarla, sentir el tacto suave de su mejilla en la palma de mi mano. Llenarme del aroma de su cabello.

- ¿Qué sucede Kagome? – escuché la voz junto a ella. Conocía esa voz.

Houjo.

Lo miré sintiendo algo que no podía definir con claridad bullendo desde mi interior. Ella debió notarlo. Su reacción fue más rápida que la mía.

- Nada Houjo… - aseguró e hizo una pequeña pausa antes de volver a hablar - ¿te importaría que nos viéramos luego?

Su voz delicada y suave capturo mis sentidos nuevamente, aplacando la furia en mi interior. Luego, el tacto tibio de su mano sobre la mía me sobresaltó.

¿Podía algo tan simple alterarte?

Tuve que tragar, intentando mantener mis emociones a raya.

- Ven.

Me ordenó, sin esperar mi respuesta, que no sería otra más que seguirla. En ese preciso momento sentía que la seguiría a cualquier parte. Caminamos a paso raudo por aquella calle, hasta llegar a una esquina en la cual giramos. Kagome miraba tras de nosotros una y otra vez, yo lo hice también debido a su insistencia, no vi a nadie.

Creo que comencé a bajar a la realidad, cuando comprendí que ella temía que nos siguieran.

- Renkotsu se encargará – le aseguré.

- Lo sé – dijo ella, liberando mi mano al cruzar una calle.

Frente a nosotros se alzaba la entrada a un pequeño jardín. Kagome entró y yo le seguí. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, simplemente caminábamos, ella echaba una mirada a tras de vez en cuando, para luego continuar evaluando el sitio en el que nos encontrábamos, como si buscara el lugar 'ideal'.

- Por aquí – le escuché decir. Yo sólo me limitaba a seguirla y a intentar no desfallecer ante la vorágine de sensaciones que ahora mismo estaba experimentando.

Nos detuvimos a la orilla de un pequeño lago artificial, cubiertos por una serie de árboles que nos permitían cierta intimidad. Un asiento de madera coronaba el paisaje, un pequeño rincón que invitaba a la contemplación y yo la contemplaba aunque me dio la espalda, y a pesar de la corta distancia que había entre los dos, cada centímetro parecía un kilometro que me sentía en la necesidad de atravesar hacía ella.

Y de pronto tu silencio y mi silencio, parecieron gritar.

Extendí mi mano deseando, anhelando el tacto manso de su cabello entre mis dedos. Abrí los labios buscando el aire que mis pulmones exigían debido a la ansiedad.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi meta Kagome se giró de improviso.

- Te llamé a tu teléfono – me dijo de pronto y se quedó mirando mi mano que estaba suspendida en el aire, muy cerca de su mejilla. Se movió ligeramente como si se pusiera a resguardo.

- No lo tengo – le respondí, esforzándome por encontrar mi voz.

- No si ya… ya me di cuenta – continuó, algo molesta, cruzando los brazos ante el pecho.

Arrugué un poco el ceño, sin terminar de comprender la ironía de sus palabras.

- Lo perdí…- hablé cerrando la mano en un puño para luego meterla en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, como si con aquel gesto retuviera el aire que estaba cerca de Kagome. No podía dejar de mirarla, pero ella evadía mis ojos.

- Yo podría decirte dónde está – me anunció con aquel mismo tono irónico de antes.

Incline un poco la cabeza buscando una respuesta a sus palabras.

- ¿A sí?... – le pregunté, con demasiada inocencia quizás, porque sus ojos finalmente se clavaron en los míos y por un momento temí que pudiera fulminarme con ellos.

- Sí, claro – habló. Sus brazos cruzados delante del pecho parecían aferrados y la tensión podía notarse en sus hombros – con tu amiga esa…

- ¿Amiga?... – me sentí algo desorientado.

La escuché hacer un sonido con la garganta que se asemejaba a un bufido fastidiado.

- Sí… esa… la de la foto – me indicó con un gesto desdeñoso de su cabeza.

Había dejado de mirarme.

- Ohhh… - expresé mi comprensión. Debí entender de un principio que se trataba de eso, aunque mi embeleso por Kagome y la alegría de encontrarla me había nublado la razón.

- Síiii… ohhh… - volvió a ironizar – de hecho no pensé volver a verte – movió los hombros intensificando sus palabras.

- Debería explicarte…

- Nada, no tienes nada que explicarme – dijo alzando la voz, sin permitirme terminar de hablar – todo está en la prensa

La prensa, pensé con cierto fastidio.

- Bueno, ya sabrás que…

- Que si tú y ella han sido algo más que amigos – volvió a interrumpirme y comenzaba a sentirme imposibilitado para exponerle nada – que habían entrado a un hotel – para ese momento Kagome comenzaba a gesticular con las manos, con cierto desenfreno, como si estuviera hablando sola – que no te habían visto salir, ni a ella tampoco…

- Claro, yo no… - quise interrumpirle, pero me fue imposible hacerme oír por encima del monólogo que ella estaba efectuando. Citando al parecer de memoria los párrafos que había leído.

- El cantante parecía muy decidido cuando abandono la fiesta… - señaló

Para entonces comprendí que Kagome no me escucharía, que cuanto intentara decirle y explicarle sobre lo sucedido con Kaguya ella no lo entendería. La frustración comenzó a crecer en mí implacable, impasible, ansiosa por romper en alguna dirección.

Entonces me moví hacia ella, tomé firmemente su rostro entre mis manos y silencié su boca con un beso, que comenzó siendo la presión que necesitaba para que dejara de hablar, y fue convirtiéndose en una caricia de nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas. Un calor suave empezó a recórreme el cuerpo, devolviéndome la vida, sin que hubiese notado que me la habían arrebatado. Kagome debió sentirse de un modo similar, ya que la sostuve por la espalda en el momento en que sentí que comenzaba a desfallecer. Aún no sabía cómo era posible que yo mismo no lo hiciera también. Podía notar a mi consciencia perderse en aquella húmeda caricia, la sensación de su boca abriéndose mansamente ante los reclamos de la mía, era simplemente inhumana, como tocar las nubes con la punta de los dedos.

Me atrevería a pensar que Kagome anhelaba este beso tanto como yo. El deseo se encendía de forma corrupta y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, sin temor a que la cercanía delatara mi estado de ánimo. Ella se aferraba a la tela de mi camisa y aquello era aún más excitante. Me preguntaba si ¿este momento podía ser más perfecto?

Creo que sí.

Separé milimétricamente mis labios de los suyos, lo justo para poder hablar. Sabía que estaba escogiendo las palabras con un misterioso deseo de dejavú, pero no quise reprimirme.

- Kagome si yo te invito a mi habitación… ¿vendrías?

Ella se sonrió y luego tomó mi labio entre sus dientes tirando de él con suavidad y decisión.

- Es lo mismo que me preguntaste aquella noche – me respondió y la escuché respirar agitadamente mientras sus labios rozaban sutilmente los mío.

Que Kagome lo recordara, era más de lo que podía esperar.

El palpitar de mi corazón, ya acelerado por la pasión, dio un redoble más. Quizás debía pensar en las consecuencias de lo que ahora estaba sintiendo, pero con Kagome eso era una utopía, si ella se encontraba abrazada a mí yo no era capaz de tomar una distancia prudente con mis sentimientos y ahora, en este preciso momento, sabía que la estaba amando, pero también sabía, como la marca que se graba a fuego, que si esta vez fallaba iba a ser muy difícil recoger los escombros de este amor.

"_Hola… estas en mi puerta no hay nadie más aquí_

_excepto tu y yo. Ven, entra el resto saldrá solo en la habitación 483_

_Aquí dentro nunca es de día realmente la luz sale del minibar_

_Mañana tampoco estará claro Bienvenida al hotel"_

_Reden – Tokio Hotel_

Continuará

**Ainssss… al fin salió… ¡!**

**Me tiene muy contenta el resultado, a pesar de lo difícil que fue sostener la idea y que no se filtrara por entre los videos musicales, imágenes y de más distracciones.**

**FER ¡!... ahí está tu beso, más o menos como lo habíamos pensado, espero que te gustara… y desde ya les digo, que al menos en este momento tengo la intención de que vuelva a escena nuestra amada colcha de leopardo… jojojoj… creo que me tendrán por aquí antes de lo que imaginan.**

**Besos mis niñas, se las quiere mucho y espero sus reviews… recuerden que son mi sueldo… :D**

**Siempre en amor**

_**Anyara**_


	13. Amor

Capítulo XIII

**Amor**

Dimos un rodeo para llegar al hotel que conocíamos. Nuestras manos estaban unidas férreamente y un exultante sentido de la alegría me recorría las venas de un modo vertiginoso, obligándome a mantener una sonrisa que no me sentía capaz de borrar.

Por un momento experimenté una antigua sensación, casi suprimida de mi memoria. La de ser una persona corriente, con ansiedades corrientes, eso acompañado de otra sensación, esta vez nueva, ir tomado de la mano de una chica por la calle, percibiendo el calor de su piel, regocijándome en ese momento sólo mío, sólo nuestro.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta, el hombre de la recepción nos miró, un segundo después sonrió, y otro segundo más tarde nos entregó una llave que recibí inmediatamente. Todo aquello sin mediar palabra.

Podía sentir los dedos de Kagome apretarse más en torno a mi mano, debido a la agitación.

Miré el número de la habitación, la cuatrocientos ochenta y tres.

Creo que no estaba preparado para experimentar la conmoción que ahora me invadía. Había una necesidad más que física en poseer a Kagome, era como si aquello me entregara todo de ella. Y mis pies no eran lo suficientemente rápidos.

La miré, venía dos escalones por detrás de mí. Sus ojos castaños me escrutaban sin que fuera consciente de ellos, me observaban suplicando que no dejara de mirarla, buscaban señales, gestos, cualquier cosa que le hablara de mí y de mis razones. Yo sólo podía sonreír, y sus labios entreabiertos me invitaban al beso. Me mordí el labio sin saber si lograría esperar a llegar a la habitación para volver a probarlos.

Subimos los escalones que nos faltaban y únicamente pude dar un par de pasos más por el pasillo, antes que la urgencia por besarla se impusiera.

Me di la vuelta y Kagome abrió los ojos expectante, compartía conmigo el deseo, podía verlo en sus ojos y la aprisioné contra la pared y arrastré mis labios sobre los suyos de abajo a arriba llenándome de la voluptuosa sensación de su boca. Ella respiró profundamente llenando su pecho, lo que me permitió indagar dentro con la lengua, mi cuerpo respondió al estímulo de aquella apasionada caricia aprisionándola más.

El interior de su boca se sentía suave y recorrí con deleite todos los lugares a los que tenía acceso, su lengua respondió a la caricia de la mía con inusitado fervor. Mi mente alcanzó a comprender ese hecho, Kagome se entregaba a mi fuego, con llamas.

Me costaba respirar, cada inhalación era angustiosa, ya que tenía que liberar su boca para hacerlo. Liberé el aire sobre sus labios sin despegarme de ella ni un milímetro.

- Me estoy quemando… - le dije agitado, en un esfuerzo por que mi mente trabajara en hablar, experimentando una sensación de exquisito sopor.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, en la que creo ella intentaba encontrar las fuerzas para hablar.

- ¿A qué distancia estamos de la habitación?... – preguntó lamiéndome los labios, golpeando mi deseo sin compasión.

- No lo sé… - respondí mordiendo su labio, conteniendo el deseo de perforarlo con mis colmillos - … tres… cuatro metros quizás… - mi voz sonó quejumbrosa, ausente, dolorosamente excitada.

Ella gimió con cierta exasperación, por lo que asumí que mi respuesta no era del todo satisfactoria, se removió contra mi cuerpo buscando sentir la excitación que bullía bajo mi ropa y mi piel.

- No sé… si seré capaz de esperar tanto… - confesó con voz pastosa, su boca buscaba la mía rozándola insistentemente.

- Ni yo… - susurré, atrapando sus labios, hambriento de su sabor, que en este momento parecía una mezcla entre ardor y delirio.

Mis manos bajaron a sus caderas y las sostuve guiándolas en un movimiento arrastrado que la ayudaban a sentir la magnitud de mi excitación. Kagome volvió a gemir y sus manos que reposaban sobre mis hombros se deslizaron hacia mi cabello, en el momento en que sentí sus dedos hundirse en él atrapándome, un escalofríos recorrió mi columna estremeciéndome notoriamente, ella no se detuvo ante aquello, respondía al mi beso con ansiedad. La oprimí con tanta fuerza contra la pared, deseando hundirme en ella sin más preámbulo, acariciándome contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la curva de sus senos contra mi pecho, el hueso de su pelvis resistiendo la presión de la mía.

Jadeó y yo respondí del mismo modo.

- Por favor… - suplicó. Y su ruego hacía eco en mi interior uniéndose a la mía.

- Vamos… - la insté, sin sentirme capaz de soltar su boca,

Entonces Kagome liberó el beso y su frente buscó refugio en mi hombro. Su respiración era agitada como la mía. Ambos ardíamos de deseo, y de algo más profundo. Me mordí el labio buscando contener la sensación estimulante que se arremolinaba en mi interior, llevándome desde el extremo del placer, al de la frustración.

- Creo que… - "te amo", pensé sin ser capaz de completar la frase.

Una especie de instinto de conservación prevalecía más allá de los sentimientos que ahora parecían agolparse en mi pecho. Kagome esperó en silencio un momento, luego su voz apresada por la pasión se escuchó.

- Qué… - su voz sonaba sofocada, angustiada… tan perversamente sensual.

Humedecí mis labios pensando en los suyos.

- Creo que… - aquella simple frase se atoraba en mi garganta, mientras mi corazón latía intensamente.

No estaba seguro de a que le temía, ella estaba entre mis brazos, tan sumisa como avasalladora, entregada por completo y exigiendo mi propia entrega… quizás después del amor, las palabras fluyeran.

Quien no ha querido, alguna vez, olvidar los prejuicios y entregarse a la pasión de un momento.

Busqué su boca y la besé aferrándome a aquella pasión como un naufragó a un único madero en medio del océano.

La arrastré entre besos hasta la puerta de la habitación. Kagome respondía a mis exigencias sin restricciones. Noté sus manos bajo mi camisa mientras yo intentaba con poca precisión encajar la llave en la cerradura. Sus labios acariciaban mi cuello obligándome a cerrar los ojos en cada golpe de excitación, con cada espasmo de mi cuerpo, con cada golpe de la sangre en mi entrepierna, exigiéndome que entrara en ella.

Y yo aún no podía entrar en la habitación.

Creo que sentí que pisaba el cielo, cuando finalmente abrí la puerta. El golpe de esta al cerrarse fue el detonante para que toda la pasión que estábamos conteniendo a duras penas, estallara. Kagome abrió mi camisa sin mucho preámbulo, lamiendo mis pezones, mi pecho. Mordiendo en la clavícula.

Escuché un profundo quejido salir de mi boca y me pareció casi irreal.

Por un instante me sentí imposibilitado de moverme, sólo podía sentir su manos acariciando, su boca besando, su lengua lamiendo y la ropa con ese ligero roce, cuando caía al suelo.

Reposé la cabeza en la pared en la que estaba apoyado, no me había dado cuenta que Kagome me había acorralado hasta ese momento. Mis manos estaban caídas a los lados, completamente entregado a sus exploraciones, mientras ella iba abriendo con premura los botones de mi jeans. La expectación me estaba engullendo y yo dejaba que el deseo se alimentara de mí.

En este momento era su presa, y no había fuerza posible que me arrancara de sus garras.

Sentir su boca húmeda y caliente rodeando mi intimidad me arrancó un espasmo que me obligó a detenerla, me sentí a punto de estallar, pero antes necesitaba verla romperse de ardor a ella.

- Te necesito… - le dije, sosteniendo su cabeza entre mis manos.

Kagome me miró extraviada y se limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano, aquella visión me mareo de pasión. Sé que jadee. Mi excitación era tan grande que habría hecho con ella todo lo prohibido y más.

Entre nosotros no había términos medios.

La levanté y la avancé con ella en brazos los pasos que nos separaban de la cama. Una colcha de leopardo, gemela a la que había en la otra habitación que habíamos ocupado, nos recibió. Kagome me ayudó, con ansiedad, a echar abajo las barreras de su ropa. Hasta que ambos quedamos completamente desnudos. El roce de su piel era exquisito, delicado y caliente. Acaricié la redondez de sus caderas, su vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad. Mis dedos buscaron el punto en el que su placer se acrecentaba, sabiendo que lo había encontrado, cuando Kagome se aferró más a mí en tanto un sonido quejumbroso emanaba de su boca abierta y enrojecida por los besos.

Por un momento mi capacidad de pensar regresó. La veía ahí, excitada, ardiente y dócilmente entregada. La sola idea de que Kagome me perteneciera para siempre me ocasionaba una opresión en el pecho que me emocionaba y me asustaba a la vez. En ese momento supe que daba igual todo, daba igual si ella estaba embarazada, daba igual si ese hijo no era mío. La quería para mí y tenía que decírselo, pero lo haría luego, ahora mismo la curva de sus senos alzados hacia mi boca, me tenía cautivado.

La pasión fluyo entre nosotros de manera descontrolada. Sentí sus uñas clavarse en mi piel, cuando me abrí paso dentro de ella. Un gemido profundo se escapó de mis labios uniéndose al que Kagome había emitido, sus caderas se alzaron en busca de más profundidad y yo me hundí en ella con brío una y otra vez, buscando el premio de su placer, cada sonido emitido por su boca era un indicio, cada presión de sus manos, de sus piernas sobre mi cuerpo, eran el instrumento de medición con el que podía calcular la cercanía de su orgasmo. Sus gemido me indicaban lo cerca que estaba, y su frustración me hizo buscar una alternativa.

La abracé y me giré con ella. Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante su toma de posesión. Ahora ella dirigía el ritmo y mi corazón comenzó a desbocarse cuando sus caderas comenzaron a fluctuar de arriba a abajo, de adelante hacia atrás, con una lentitud prodigiosa y desesperante.

Ahora me tocaba a mí gemir por la frustración de estar a punto de alcanzar el placer y que este se riera de mí.

Oprimí mis manos en sus caderas. Kagome mostró una lasciva e incitante sonrisa que me retaba a que luchara por lo que ansiaba.

Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse hacia arriba, levantando su cuerpo menudo. Aquella sonrisa que segundos antes marcaran sus labios, se había transformado en una súplica. Sus ojos se cerraron, sus manos de aferraron a mis antebrazos y Kagome comenzó a temblar en múltiples espasmos que se acompañaron de una profunda exhalación cuando su pasión se derramó sobre mí y la colcha de leopardo.

Mordí mi labio mientras me agitaba dentro de ella un poco más, a punto de romper mi propia cordura. Sentía mi simiente burbujeando dentro de mi intimidad, a punto de descargarse fuera de mí, pero muy dentro de ella.

El sólo pensamiento me causo un placer mental que no imaginé. Yo dentro de Kagome, parte de ella. Ella misma.

Creo que no había experimentando un orgasmo tan potente como este, nunca. La presión en mi vientre era extenuante, los segundos parecían minutos intensos, calientes. Mi semilla parecía capaz de echar abajo cualquier barrera que se interpusiera entre Kagome y yo, como si mi deseo de poseerla fuera tan fuerte que no bastaba sólo con el sentimiento. Debía marcarla íntimamente con mi amor.

Abrí los ojos ante ese pensamiento, demasiado coherente para la magnitud de mi placer. Como si éste me hubiera elevado a un estado superior de consciencia.

Kagome cayó sobre mí cuando comprendió que ambos estábamos satisfechos. La urgencia de nuestras respiraciones fue lo único que se escuchó durante largos minutos. Su cabello caía desparramado por su espalda y mi pecho, su olor me entregaba una sensación de calma deliciosa. Cerré los ojos y comencé a acariciarla con delicadeza. Este era el momento que no habíamos tenido aquella primera vez. Un momento del que ahora mismo no deseaba privarme.

Quizás ahora era el momento de decir algo. Quizás ahora debía hablar y contarle sobre lo que experimentaba, sobre el amor que estaba sintiendo por ella.

Pero entonces pensé en la posibilidad de no ser correspondido, y un dolor muy profundo se instaló en mi corazón, junto al amor que comenzaba a sentir, amedrentando a aquel sentimiento que parecía tan enorme.

Tal vez sería mejor callar por hoy. Ahora mismo ella era mía, no importaba si no sabía del modo que yo vivía esto. Me conformaría con que siguiera junto a mí… un poco más.

- ¿InuYasha?...- no se había movido, pero su voz sonaba algo tímida, un contraste poderoso si pensábamos que yo aún permanecía en su interior.

- ¿Si?... – respondí sin dejar de acariciar sosegadamente su cabello.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, parecía buscar la decisión para hablar dentro de ella.

- Esa mujer… la de la foto… ¿quién es? – su pregunta pareció incluso escrupulosa.

No pude evitar sonreír, Kagome encerraba en su interior más sorpresas de las que yo podía imaginar. Hacía unos minutos, era la amante más desinhibida que había, pero ahora mismo parecía incluso temerosa. Eso, recordando claro, que aún estaba desnuda descansando sobre mí.

- Es una historia muy larga… - le respondí con calma y veracidad.

Ella se removió inquieta. Yo tomé una de sus manos y acerqué sus dedos a mis labios, acariciándolos con ellos.

- Pero… ¿es tu novia?... – continuó preguntando, con el mismo tono temeroso.

Pensar en Kaguya como mi novia, era lago que desde hacía mucho, me quemaba por dentro, era parte de aquella cosas que preferirías borrar de tu existencia, esperando que quizás algún elixir mágico fuera capaz de anular determinadas cosas en tu vida. Arrugué el ceño, no quería mentirle a Kagome, pero tampoco quería mostrarle lo vulnerable que podía ser cuando mi alma se abría para alguien.

- Lo fue – mi respuesta era real, pero escueta. Esperaba que entendiera que no hablaría mucho más el asunto.

Ella movió la cabeza y apoyó el mentón sobre su mano. Para ese momento ya no seguía en su interior y por una razón estúpida aquello me hacía sentir ligeramente vacío.

Sus ojos castaños, iluminados por la luz que entraba por la ventana, me miraron como si fueran capaces de comprender cualquier cosa de mí.

- ¿Hiciste… esto con ella? – preguntó. Su voz sonó levemente quebrada, aunque intentó parecer determinada.

Por qué las mujeres insistían en saber sobre nuestras batallas sexuales, como si necesitaran saber en qué lugar del ranking se encontraban.

- Bueno… fue mi novia… - respondí como si aquello fuera obvio.

Kagome se humedeció los labios, mientras sus dedos acariciaban con suavidad un lunar que hay en mi cuello. El roce me estaba agitando nuevamente. Tragué con cierta dificultad.

- No me refiero a antes… - habló sin mirarme a los ojos, con la mirada fija en mi cuello -… digo… anoche…

Entonces comprendí que su inquietud no pasaba por mi pasado sexual, ni el ranking, ni ninguna de esas estupideces con las que había comenzado a juzgarla. Kagome quería saber si en este momento le pertenecía sólo a ella.

Negué con la cabeza. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y sentí que la ansiedad que había en el fondo de ellos me estaba derritiendo el corazón.

Mi dedo acarició su labio. La estaba deseando desesperadamente, otra vez.

- Te pertenezco sólo a ti… - esperaba con aquello, calmar si inquietud y que su cuerpo se abriera a mí nuevamente.

- ¿Hasta cuándo?... – insistió.

Me giré sobre la cama llevándomela conmigo, de modo que ahora ella estaba contra la colcha de leopardo, que la hacía verse exquisitamente sensual.

- ¿Hasta cuando quieres tú?... – le pregunté tomando sus labios, no con toda el ansia que estaba experimentando. Su respuesta también era importante para mí.

Sus manos tocaron mis mejillas, mi nariz, mis orejas. Nunca nadie me había acariciado las orejas.

- Siempre me han encantado tus orejas – me confesó, con sus ojos fijos en ellas.

No estaba seguro de si estaba desviando mi pregunta, o si simplemente había reparado en algo.

- A mí no me gustan – le revelé. Mis caderas comenzaban a moverse sinuosamente sobre ella.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con incredulidad.

- ¿Por qué?… - casi exclamó – son geniales…

Sus ojos volvieron al objeto de nuestra conversación.

- Son de alien… - le aclaré con una risa algo vergonzosa.

La caricia que estaba ejecutando en ellas, me estaba excitando enérgicamente.

Sus ojos se volvieron a posicionar en los míos y pude ver la pregunta en ellos.

- No es mi culpa… - respondí como pude – son tus caricias.

Se mordió el labio y aquello me indicó su propio deseo. Pero antes quería una respuesta.

- ¿Hasta cuándo?... – insistí mientras mi intimidad buscaba el calor de la suya.

Kagome cerró los ojos ante el roce que debió ser muy preciso, ya que jadeo tenuemente.

- ¿Hasta cuándo?... – volví a preguntar, moviéndome con más insistencia, ahora que sabía que la estaba angustiando.

Sus ojos se abrieron, sus labios comenzaban a tornarse rojos, el color de la pasión al ir encendiéndose.

- Hoy sí… - me respondió agitada. Sus propias caderas iban en busca del placer.

Su respuesta no lograba satisfacerme del todo. Yo buscaba, quizás, un… para siempre.

- ¿Y mañana?... – pregunté con desasosiego.

¿Qué haría yo con este amor, si ella no llegaba a corresponderme?

Kagome se abrazó a mí, mientras los pliegues de su intimidad se abrían lo suficiente como para albergarme en su interior. El calor abrasador me inundó, en el momento preciso en que ella susurró a mi oído.

- Mañana será un hoy…

"_Todo el dolor que hemos tenido_

_He estado muriendo para salvarte_

_Sentir el flujo de la sangre por mis venas_

_He estado muriendo para salvarte_

_He estado mirándote ahogándote_

_Como una tragedia de comedia_

_Con mi corazón"_

_Love and Death – Tokio Hotel_

Continuará…

**He llegado, un poquito antes de lo previsto… es que este capí estaba siendo esperado por muchas… y por mí… jojojoj… colchita de leopardo, lunar en el cuellito, orejitas de alien, aunque las orejitas pueden ser de hanyou también… ainsss… creo que me enamoré otra vez… y otra… y otra… jajajjaa… toy loca sí, ya…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo está escrito con todo mi esmero, con la idea de realizar nuestros deseos más "confesables", al menos por estos lados "llueve por dentro"… **

**Se les quiere un montón, se me cuidan mucho y recuerden que sus reviews son mi sueldo XDD…**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


	14. Decisiones

Capítulo XIV

**Decisiones**

Me encontraba acostada boca abajo e iba siendo cada vez más consciente de mi cuerpo. El sueño daba paso a ese instante en el que escuchas todo, pero aún no estás del todo despierto, un delicado estado de letargo que siempre me ha encantado. Me sentí de pronto exquisitamente sensual, notando una suave sensibilidad en algunas zonas de mi cuerpo, de forma inmediata rememoré la causa y abrí los ojos abruptamente, como si llevara largo tiempo despierta, observé a un lado de la habitación que se encontraba bajo la penumbra anaranjada del crepúsculo. Entonces reparé igualmente en lo tarde que debía ser y en el silencio que había. Una punzada de incertidumbre se alojó en mi estómago, justo por encima del hambre que estaba sintiendo. Me incorporé casi de inmediato, temiendo encontrar el sitio junto a mí, vacio.

- Buenas noches – me dijo InuYasha con un tono ligeramente juguetón en la voz. Sus ojos brillaban suavemente y la luz cálida de la tarde que moría, acentuaba el tono dorado de su mirada que permanecía en mí.

Sentí el rubor apoderarse de mis mejillas cuando el recuerdo de mi placer y de mis gemidos llegó junto a la sonrisa cómoda de InuYasha.

- Se ha hecho tardísimo – acoté desviando la mirada, fijándola de forma distraída en la ventana, intentando de todas las formas posibles disimular el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta y mi estómago.

Pero resultaba muy difícil centrarse cuando habíamos vivido tanto juntos. Aunque aún no sabía que éramos él y yo en realidad, que vínculo nos unía, como podíamos llamarle a lo que compartíamos. Estaba segura que InuYasha disfrutaba conmigo y con mi compañía, pero no estaba segura de cuánto podía durar y de si yo estaría preparada para cuando terminara.

Yo estaba estudiando con una beca que no podía darme el lujo de perder. Eso, además de estar embarazada gracias a ese maldito mínimo porcentaje de probabilidades de ineficacia. Aún no lograba comprender cómo era posible que fallara la precaución, yo misma lo había visto ponerse el preservativo y aunque InuYasha era la otra parte responsable, no podía obligarlo a ser padre, porque yo tampoco estaba preparada para ser madre.

Me giré para volver a mirarlo, sus ojos dorados, hermosos y expresivos me observaban con una profundidad abismal y aquello me asustó más que cualquier pensamiento que pudiese estar teniendo en ese momento, más que cualquier postura que hubiésemos practicado.

¡Por Dios, él era una estrella de rock! Qué estaba haciendo yo con él.

Lo había visto por tanto tiempo como algo inalcanzable para mí, llenándome por horas de sus videos y entrevistas, trozos de sus conciertos, repitiéndome las mismas canciones, en diferentes lugares, con diferentes públicos, sólo para descubrir un nuevo guiño o una sonrisa perversamente sensual, como la que estaba regalándome ahora mismo. Ahí, junto a mí, con el torso desnudo, cubierto únicamente por la colcha.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó acomodando mi cabello tras la oreja.

Como si no lo supiera. Era perversamente sensual y utilizaba eso para aprovecharse de lo vulnerable que yo me volvía bajo esa mirada suya y el gesto malicioso e infantil de su sonrisa.

"Amarte es un suicidio"

Aquella frase apareció de pronto en mi mente y me sorprendí de lo precisa que era y de lo perfectamente bien que describía como ahora me sentía, y sin embargo quería arrojarme entre sus brazos y olvidarme de todo, nuevamente.

Incliné levemente la cabeza hacia su mano, aquella pequeña caricia me reconfortaba. Sabía bien que aunque ahora estuviera en esta cama a mi lado y aunque hubiésemos compartido el sexo más frenético y ardiente de toda mi vida, él seguía siendo igual de inalcanzable. InuYasha nunca sería mío en realidad, él pertenecía a su música, a sus fans.

Ya no estaba segura de poder ser una de ella. Ahora yo quería más.

- Tengo que continuar el viaje – le dije intentando poner los pies en la tierra y protegerme de este sentimiento tan fuerte que me golpeaba sin compasión. Él retiró su mano y me sentí horriblemente vacía.

Al menos esperaba que llegar a casa de mi abuela en realidad me sirviera de algo, que me devolviera al menos la cordura que parecía haber perdido durante este último tiempo.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan? – me preguntó brindándome todo su atención.

Una extraña sensación me invadió. InuYasha parecía estar dispuesto a convertirse en parte de el camino que estaba tomando.

Me senté arrodillada, tirando de la colcha para cubrirme, pero lo destapé a él. Verlo desnudo fue como recibir un golpe de calor, sin aviso y a la mala, que me hizo contener el aliento, no pude ni siquiera reaccionar, me quedé mirándolo hipnotizada.

Lo escuché reír abiertamente y el sonido claro de su risa me pareció hermoso, entonces busqué sus ojos, adivinándolos en medio de la penumbra que no había logrado esconder el resto de sus encantos.

InuYasha tiró ligeramente de parte de las sabanas y luego encendió la pequeña luz de la mesilla de noche. La visión de su semidesnudez bañada por aquella cálida luz me dejó peor que antes, completamente si habla y sin la más mínima capacidad de razonar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó sentándose, la sonrisa maliciosa que antes tenía iba borrándose, dando paso a la preocupación.

Yo me preguntaba, cómo era posible que aún tuviera energía que quemar.

- ¿Kagome? – insistió y su mano me abrasó al contacto con la piel de mi brazo.

Yo lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y el pecho agitado.

- ¿Si? – le pregunté algo extraviada.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – parecía preocupado.

¿Qué si me pasaba algo? ¿Qué podía decirle?

En ese preciso momento mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban experimentando un golpe de lujuria que me estaba costando controlar. Sentía que todo el cuerpo se me ablandaba y que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar.

- ¿Kagome?... – habló con más decisión – me estas asustando.

Seguí observándolo, manteniendo una respiración casi ausente. Su entrecejo ligeramente oprimido, mostrando su preocupación, sus ojos dorados fijos en los míos y sus labios entreabiertos esperando que los invadiera con los míos. Me cortaba el aliento y parecía ni siquiera notarlo. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo increíble para pensar en algo.

- Tengo hambre – dije con la voz famélica.

¡¿Sólo podía decir eso?¡

Me puse de pie como si escapara de algo y arrastré conmigo la colcha y las sábanas. En ese momento supe que había dejado a InuYasha sin nada que lo cubriera. Cerré los ojos intentando resistirme al deseo de girarme para mirarlo.

- Entonces iremos a cenar algo – dijo alegremente, como si mimarme fuera algo que le agradaba hacer.

- No, cenar no… - respondí de forma automática, dándome la vuelta.

Me quedé hipnotizada al verlo de pie ajustando su ropa interior a la cintura.

¿Alguien podría explicarme porque el sonido del elástico contra su piel me resultaba tan diabólicamente sensual?

- ¿No quieres cenar? – me preguntó mientras comenzaba a ponerse los pantalones, ignorando la mirada lasciva que yo debía estarle dando.

- Quizás… ¿desayunar? – hablé intentando parecer desenfadada reconociendo y recogiendo mi ropa del suelo. Mientras pensaba que las hormonas de una embarazada eran realmente algo peligroso. Una verdadera bomba de tiempo.

Escuché la risa clara de InuYasha, la que me llenaba tanto de alegría, como de incertidumbre.

- Iremos a buscar un sitio dónde desayunar a las… - habló con soltura, mientras consultaba su reloj que estaba encima de la mesilla, antes de ponérselo - … diez de la noche.

Yo intentaba mantener la concentración en encontrar mi ropa interior, y me encontré arrodillada mirando bajo la cama.

- ¿Buscas esto? – me preguntó y miré hacia él que sostenía parte de mi ropa en su mano.

Sentí que las mejillas me ardían y era tan contradictorio. Lo miré, su torso aún estaba desnudo y sus labios marcaban una sonrisa disimulada y hermosa. Extendió sus manos hacia mí y yo la tomé. El calor y la fuerza de sus dedos cerrándose en torno a los míos, me entregaron una sensación de seguridad que no esperaba.

Cuando estuve de pie, sus ojos se hundieron con profundidad en los míos. Su pecho casi me rozaba y yo me sentía más que desnuda cubierta sólo con la colcha.

En ese momento supe que si él hacía un mínimo intento por tomarme, yo se lo permitiría y me desharía entre sus manos como arcilla, una y otra vez, permitiéndole que me moldeara a su gusto.

Entonces noté como su respiración se tornaba agitada y sus hermosos ojos dorados comenzaban a derretirse peligrosamente, como se funde la roca convirtiéndose en lava. Atrayendo a mí, la imagen perniciosa del deseo.

- Si quieres salir a comer algo… - su voz sonaba espesa, ataviada con ese susurro sensual que muchas veces matizaba sus canciones y que me había hecho desearlo más de una vez - … deberías vestirte ¡ya¡

Respiré con cierta ansiedad y aquel tenue movimiento de mi pecho me acercó más a él, que entonces cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio.

Quizás no saldríamos a comer después de todo.

Mi estómago gruñó como si tuviera a una fiera dentro.

InuYasha abrió los ojos, me miró, aún mordía su labio, en sus ojos se leía el deseo. Marcó una ligera, pero agónica sonrisa.

- Debes comer algo – sentención, mientras retrocedía un paso.

Aquella distancia pequeña me hizo pasar del trópico, al polo. Sentí el frio de su distancia como si me dejara de pronto, desnuda en la intemperie.

- Si- confirmé. Dándome a la tarea de encontrar mi ropa y vestirme, para ver si así se me pasaba el frio que me había dejado.

.

.

Rato más tarde nos encontrábamos en una cafetería, no lejos del hotel. La noche y el cabello recogido de InuYasha en una coleta y bajo un gorro, nos había ayudado a pasar desapercibidos. Eso, y sentarnos en un discreto rincón. El me miraba mientras esperábamos a que nos trajeran lo que habíamos pedido. Yo intentaba disimular mi inquietud.

- Su pedido.

Habló la mujer que nos sirvió la mesa.

InuYasha había pedido un café y yo una leche, además de unas galletas de limón con cristales de azúcar. Seguramente estaría falta de glucosa, ya que el plató con las galletas me parecía una delicia.

- ¿Te comerás todo eso? – preguntó InuYasha divertido.

Negué con un gesto y no reparé en que nos habían servido cambiadas las tazas, hasta que quise mojar una galleta. Miré su taza, o mi taza, de leche.

- Creo que mojaré mi galleta en tu leche – le hablé con cierta libertad y sonreí mientras hundía una galleta en la leche tibia.

InuYasha sonrió con alegría y me sentí alarmada, miré a nuestro alrededor pensando que cualquiera podía reconocer aquella risa que para mí era inconfundible.

Sentí su mano sobre la mía y volví a mirarlo.

- Tranquila – me dijo. Comprendí entonces que debía tener el pánico reflejado en el rostro.

- No quiero que te descubran – confesé en voz baja.

Comenzó a hablar en un tono tan bajo como el mío, casi confidencial.

- El secreto está en moverse cuando las adolescentes están en casa – dijo riendo luego.

Con un movimiento cambio de posición las tazas y yo tuve frente a mí la leche que había pedido, mientras él comenzaba a beber su café.

Por un instante me quedé embobada mirándolo, la forma en que sus labios se cerraban en torno al borde de la taza, permitiendo que el líquido oscuro le bañara la boca.

Sin saber cómo, ni de dónde había venido, un golpe de realidad me golpeó casi fulminándome.

- Mañana seguiré mi viaje – mi voz sonaba enfadada incluso para mí.

Malditas hormonas.

El volvió a poner su taza sobre el plato. Sus ojos parecían poder ver las pequeñas manchas dentro del iris de los míos. Y eso que los tengo castaños.

- ¿Hasta dónde planeas llegar? – me preguntó.

De pronto ese enfado repentino que había tenido, parecía haberse disuelto tal como había llegado.

- Caminaré siete u ocho horas…

- Caminaremos – me corrigió.

Me quedé mirándolo extraviada por un segundo, como si hubiese hablado en un idioma que tenía que traducir mentalmente. Tuve que dejar de observarlo para concentrarme.

- Buenos… eso… - hablé buscando las palabras – siete u ocho horas hasta llegar a Yüki

- Bien… - sonó reflexivo, meditando mi respuesta – en dos días debo estar en Tokio, por el concierto.

- Sabes que no tienes que venir – me apresuré a aclarar, quería que él supiera que no lo obligaría nunca, a nada.

- Y tú sabes que quiero hacerlo ¿no? – me respondió.

No estaba segura de si su interés era tan fuerte como para durar más de unos días, mejor aún, más que unas cuantas noches.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza. Su mano volvió a cubrir la mía, para entonces ya me había olvidado de las galletas y la leche.

- Quiero estar contigo – afirmó.

Su voz no era más que un susurro, pero se introdujo en mi mente y en mi alma como si se tratara de un grito.

Lo miré por un instante, pero volví a negar.

- No puedo exponerme más… - le dije, era un pensamiento que se había escapado de mí, puro, tal y como había aflorado.

- Kagome… quiero estar contigo – insistió y su mano oprimió más la mía.

Me quedé en silencio ¿qué quería decir?, ¿estar conmigo ahora?, ¿estar conmigo más adelante?, ¿estar en mi compañía?

- ¿Qué significa eso?… - le pregunté con la voz ida, del mismo modo que antes había exteriorizado mis pensamientos, estos salían de mí esperando que InuYasha tuviera una respuesta para todas aquellas preguntas.

Continuó mirándome, por un momento sus ojos parecieron brillar con un punto de ternura que amenazaba con derretirme el corazón.

- Eso… que quiero estar contigo – volvió a decir - … con ustedes... – agregó

Y entonces sentí ganas de gritar de ira. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna y las palabras salieron disparadas de mi boca como en una explosión.

- No hay un ustedes – hablé con decisión – este bebé se irá en adopción.

El corazón me dio un doloroso salto en el pecho y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al comprender el concepto de adopción. Tiré de mi mano que hasta ahora permanecía resguardada por la de él.

- No tienes que hacerlo – intentaba consolarme, el susurro de su voz intentaba calmarme.

Cuantas noches en silencio, en la soledad de la pequeña habitación en la que vivía, había escuchado su música, sus canciones y me había sentido cobijada por aquella misma voz que ahora me hablaba a mí.

No podía mirarlo, sentía sus ojos sobre mí, conocía cada detalle de ellos, el color, el ángulo en el que se elevaban hacía sus cejas… su intensidad.

- Tengo que hacerlo – tenía la voz congestionada por las lagrimas que no quería derramar, pero que sentía aglomerarse en mi garganta.

- No, no tienes… si no quieres… - continuó hablando, intentando convencerme de algo que aún no lograba comprender – puedo cuidar de ti y del bebé – el estómago se me contrajo ante esa idea.

Mis dedos oprimían la tela de mi ropa con inquietud. ¿Podía hacerle esto?

- Kagome… por favor… - me habló noté que se movía para buscar mi rostro, pero yo me hundí más en el dibujo de mi blusa - … mírame.

Mírame decía, y alcé tímidamente la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos. Aquellos ojos con los que tantas veces había soñado. Pero se iría, algún día desaparecería de mi vida, porque no era mío. InuYasha nunca había sido mío, sin embargo yo le pertenecía por completo.

- Te miro… - le dije finalmente – y por qué te veo sé… que esto no es real…

- Es real para mí – se apresuró a decir.

- No, para ti lo primero siempre ha sido tu carrera – mi voz sonaba acongojada, pero decidida, debía decirle lo que pensaba, sin dejar espacio para que él se equivocara – has luchado mucho por llegar a donde estas, no puedes permitirte tener un hijo ahora.

Se acomodó en la silla y pestañeó un par de veces. Entonces lo comprendí. InuYasha me estaba ofreciendo criar a mí hijo, no al suyo, él aún no era capaz de darse cuenta de la realidad.

Me quedé muda y él también. Ambos nos miramos por un largo momento, en el que las dos tazas se enfriaron, como nuestros corazones.

- Creo que esta conversación… sobre un nosotros ha terminado – hablé.

Por extraño que pareciera y a pesar del dolor inmenso que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, las lagrimas habían menguado y me sentía seca por dentro.

- Creo que sí…

Respondió y su voz pareció desvanecerse como mis sueños, en un abismo infinito.

"_Tengo tu carta en mi mano helada_

_la ultima línea fue larga_

_tan larga como ardiente_

_mi mirada se mantiene_

_con cada palabra otro sentimiento muere_

_estoy aquí abandonado en la oscuridad_

_sin tus recuerdos cierro mis ojos_

_me está matando"_

_Tokio Hotel – Love is dead_

Continuará…

**Ainsss… este final me dio penita, pero creo que necesitaba algo muy emocional en este capítulo, para darle intensidad. Al menos para mí las historias necesitan eso.**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, a pesar del final. He dejado algunas alusiones a cosas que comentamos las chicas del Club Billcodina, que estamos por facebook todos los jueves, para las que no lo sepan y a las que lo sabe, nos vemos chicas.**

**Besitos y recuerden que sus reviews son mi sueldo.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
